To the end
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Will & Elizabeth need help bringing back Jack Sparrow from purgatory. They must strike a deal with Barbossa, who wants them to help kidnap the daughter he never met. Bad summary... tell me what you think R&R "written before the 3rd movie came out"
1. Tales from the old

To the end…

**To the end…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I do own the new characters, plot, and ideas… same thing lol!

Chapter one: Tales from the old…

"But weren't you dead?" Elizabeth asked, asking the same question on everyone's mind.

"Aye Ms. Swann, I was very much so dead," Captain Barbossa smiled, "thank ye for asking."

"But… how?" Elizabeth muttered looking at him as he tossed his green apple down and walked down the wooden steps.

"I see ye two have found ye'selves a new crew?" the captain said looking at his two old crewmates from the Black Pearl.

"We thought ye were… deceased Captain," Pintel said looking up at his old captain.

"I will not count it against ye," Barbossa said to Pintel then looking to Ragetti who was rubbing his wooden eye making a scratching noise.

"Sorry, Barbossa, we didn't know," Ragetti said standing up tall, "how did you end up alive?"

"Ragetti," Pintel yelled a whisper before nudging Ragetti with his elbow.

"What?" Ragetti asked looking over to everyone who was obviously wondering the same question, "I was just a little curious."

"Never the less we are curious," Will Turner said not wanting to look at Elizabeth after watching her kiss Jack.

"That, Mr. Turner, be a tale fer another time. What we must talk of now is how badly ye would like to get back your most beloved Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said sitting in one of Tia Dalma's wooden chairs. The witch like lady known as Tia Dalma looked around the room as if reading each individual's mind.

"Captain, Barbossa," Elizabeth said remembering Jack's final minutes… because of her, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow I had forgotten. Well how badly do ye want to get your, _captain,_ back?" Barbossa asked looking straight at Will.

"What is in it for ye? And how do ye think you can help us?" Mr. Gibbs asked standing besides Cotton and his parrot.

"I have, as ye know, been to the end of the world and back. I know the way in, as be the way out," Barbossa said smiling as if nothing had happened to him.

"What is it you get out of this?" Will asked wanting to get to the point.

"For someone who wants his captain back so…" Barbossa could not finish before Will interrupted.

"He was not my captain, but he was my friend," Will said looking at Barbossa who had tried to kill him and Elizabeth, all though now all he went through for her seemed like it was for nothing.

"Either way, for someone who be wanten Jack back so badly, your putting up an awfully long struggle against me help," Barbossa said looking at Tia Dalma who listened patiently.

"We aren't trying to push you away Captain Barbossa…" Elizabeth had regretted what she did, but before she could even finish what she was going to say Barbossa cut her off.

"Why should I help ye? After all ye put me in that dreaded place," Barbossa said taping his foot impatiently.

"Well…" Elizabeth tried to think of something, "You tried to kill us…"

"But did I kill you? If I am right… ye helped Jack kill me did ye not? But nonetheless I want something, and I do not have a crew. So if we can strike an accord then I will take ye there, and bring ye, probably not all of ye, out," Barbossa said standing up with a serious face. Everyone was finally out of the shock of Barbossa still being alive, and now trying to figure out what he could possibly want in exchange for taking them to the end of the world.

"What, _exactly_, do you want Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked reaching her arm over her chest so she could grip her shoulder.

"I would like to meet me daughter," Barbossa said before crossing his arms.

"Your what?" Ragetti asked opening his eyes so wide his wooden eye nearly fell out.

"Excuse me?" Will asked pushing off the wall and uncrossing his arms.

"Yes, I have a daughter and spending all that time in that… place, got me thinking. My whole life I missed out on somethin' that I should have been there for, but I was so involved with lust and power, and then I got that bloody curse and I knew I'd never have the chance to meet thee daughter I had," Barbossa said looking around the room feeling the chilly breeze of the night.

"Why do ye need our help?" Gibbs asked not understanding, "how hard is it to go and find her?"

"I know where she is, I know exactly where she is…" Barbossa said pausing a moment.

"Oh no, she is in jail isn't she?" Gibbs said leaning back into his chair.

"No, she is not in jail," Barbossa nearly laughed at that, "She be too much like her mother to be put in jail."

"See that's where I had it wrong, I thought she might be like ye," Gibbs sneered, "I don't like this at all…"

"If ye don't want my help then fine, good luck finding anyone else willing to help ye. I can find more men who will help me get me daughter," Barbossa said shrugging walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Will said biting his lip for a moment, "it is true you can find others to help you find your daughter. So then why ask us to help in return for helping get Jack back?"

"Because I need people I know will help, besides it will not be an easy task alone to get me daughter," Barbossa said leaning on his hand against the table.

"Ok tell us of what exactly the plan is…" Will said looking at Barbossa with seriousness.

"Well we be having to kidnap her," Barbossa started out, "she doesn't even know I exist so it will not be easy to persuade her. So the easiest route be kidnapping her."

"Your own daughter captain?" Pintel asked curiously.

"Yes me own daughter Pintel," Barbossa said sighing.

"Hmm, sounds easy when do we get started?" Pintel asked standing up.

"Not easy Pintel," Barbossa said smiling slightly, "but easier then what you get in return."

"Tell us Barbossa, who exactly is she?" Elizabeth asked crossing her arms.

"The daughter of the queen of England," Barbossa said as if it didn't matter.

"What!" Marty yelled making everyone look down at the crewmember half his or her size.

"The king is dieing, she soon be pretty vulnerable and easy to access," Barbossa said looking at them.

"It doesn't matter everyone, let's just go and get it done. We've got ourselves a couples days journey… and we don't even have a boat," Elizabeth sighed before leaning back.

"That is where you are wrong Ms. Swann, follow me," Barbossa said standing up and walking out the door.

--

"Your father wishes to speak with you Meira," the queen said walking out of the kings bed room where a reddish brown haired girl along with two blonde haired girls and one brown haired girl sat waiting for news.

"What about us mother?" the oldest blonde haired princess asked curiously.

"Well, he didn't mention you… perhaps when he is done talking with Meira," the queen said sitting down next to her other three daughters.

"Why? She's not even his real daughter," the beautiful blonde haired girl said flipping her blonde hair.

"Annabel! I've heard enough!" the queen yelled before Meira shut the door. Meira walked to her father in her lovely satin tan dress.

"Papa," Meira whispered bending onto her knees and holding his hand.

"My Meira, my beloved Meira," the king said swallowing hard trying to catch his breath.

"It's ok you don't have to say anything," Meira felt a tear dripping down her face.

"Even though you are not my daughter by blood Meira, I was still there when you were…" the king began to cough but spoke up before Meira could interrupt, "I've always loved you as my own, I took care of you when you were born… you were my first daughter. Meira… I'm so, so proud of you. Which is why I choose you to be next in line… you ARE to be my successor when you marry or when your mother dies."

"Papa, it's fine choose…" Meira wasn't able to finish.

"That is my final word Meira, I've already written it down. You are the future queen, rule with the best of intentions; you are smart and brilliant Meira. Take care… of the people… and, find your real father he's still alive. Meira I just want you to be hap…" all of a sudden he stopped talking.

"Papa? Papa? Father!" Meira cried out as she shook him a little. Tears flung from her rich blue eyes, "I will… I promise I will take care of our people…"

"Meira I heard… are," the queen's mouth dropped, "no!"

"Momma," Meira cried as her sisters ran in, "he… he's…"

"I can see that Meira!" the queen cried out before turning and running out of the room. Meira kissed her dead fathers cheek before walking out of the room.

"Good job Meira you've upset our mother," Annabel said her long blonde curls cascading around her. Meira didn't say anything just left.

A day had passed and the burial finally took place. Meira had hid from the world, hid from the people hunting her down. They were reading out the will stating who got what; Meira got the crown as her father had told her. Meira sighed as her sisters screamed and yelled. Meira did not know that soon her sisters would be plotting to dethrone her. The coronation ball symbolized the end of the king and the beginning of a new king. She was then crowned as the future queen; next inline would be Annabel, then princess Carina the second oldest daughter, and then the youngest Marianna. The people were not to happy that the king died before having a son to rule, the girls would not be allowed to take up there place unless they married or their mother died. Meira danced with all the eligible men but her mind, and her heart were in another place. When she got back to her room she began to take off her beautiful necklace and undo her hair so the long brown red hair hung down in curls.

"Why can't I look more like Annabel?" Meira asked herself looking in the giant mirror.

"Because you are more beautiful then she is," a familiar voice came from the doorway of her room.

"Mother," Meira said turning around her beautiful crown still sitting on top of her head.

"I'm sorry that I've been the way I have been. It's just with your father dieing," the queen couldn't finish her words before feeling teary eyed.

"Mother I have a question," Meira asked remembering her father's final words.

"Yes Meira," the queen said wiping her eye.

"Where is my real father?" Meira asked looking up at her mother.

"What? What do you mean? I told you he died at sea, by… Pirates," the queen answered a little suspiciously.

"Papa said he is still alive. Who is he really?" Meira asked feeling slightly angry with her mothers obvious lie.

"Meira look, he is not… fatherly material. I figured your father, well your sister's father… made a good fatherly figure. He was a good man I was betrothed to him when I met Barbossa… and I thought I was in love. I ran away for a while and ended up pregnant, and then Barbossa ran off after some gold and left me here. The king still married me fore he understood the heart of someone young like I was, then when Barbossa returned I was already married and I told him to leave. He was a bad man Meira an accident," the queen said seriously.

"Then so was I," Meira said in shock of her mothers words, "why did you lie to me!"

"Meira!" the queen yelled in shock of Meira raising her voice, "calm down you must understand…"

"Leave," Meira said looking to her mother seriously.

"You cannot tell me what to do Meira I am still the queen," the queen said standing up while her green dress flowed in the breeze.

"I am nineteen do not treat me like a child. I am the future queen, and I want you to leave," Meira said trying to not cry. The queen stomped off slamming Meira's door letting Meira know it was ok to cry. Meira sat down letting the tears pour. She stopped sobbing when she saw a shadow crossing the wall, "mother I told you…" Meira grasped as a hand covered her mouth and the other lifted her up while she kicked and screamed. Then another pair of hands grabbed her around her waist and pulled her out the window. Meira screamed, but a hand covered her mouth again as they drug her off. The other figure walked out the window. For nearly ten minutes they dragged the kicking and screaming princess through the courtyards, and far away. Finally she was dropped on the ground and she saw a hooded figure walk her way and reveal herself, "Annabel?"

--

"Was that?" Gibbs asked watching two dark figures dragging a crowned girl in a maroon red dress.

"I think someone else beat us to the princess," Will said pulling out his sword.

"What do we do?" Gibbs asked as Marty looked up at them.

"Let's get em'," Marty said lifting his short sword.

"You heard em' let's get em'," Will laughed before running off followed by the two. In a few minutes they saw the girl on the floor looking up at three cloaked figures and two men.

--

"Annabel? Carina? Marriana!" Meira said looking at her sisters in shock then to the other two males, "why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to be queen, I am full blood… your only half Meira, you don't belong here with us. You could not make a good queen, Meira no one wants you around so… we're going to get rid of you," Annabel said before turning around and walking away. When they were out of sight the two men walked towards her.

"Please… please don't," Meira said tears filling her eyes as she backed away. She covered her eyes as their swords came down towards her. She heard a cling and assumed they'd missed. Then something gripped her arm lifting her up. She squealed kicking and punching trying to get them to let go. She felt hard wood as she was tossed onto something wooden. Strong hands held her down as someone pushed the boat out into the sea. Finally she felt arms on her again, and felt someone pulling her up the side of a large ship. Meira hit the floor on her hands and knees while looking up at all the men looking at her. She didn't even look back to see the men who kidnapped her. She saw a man with a gray beard walk out, "please whatever my sister paid you… I'll double it. Just don't kill me, I swear they can have the crown!"

"Princess I am not going to kill ye. I do not even know who ye sisters be," the captain said laughing.

"Look, I don't know what is so funny here. What do you want from me!" Meira screamed obviously pretty distressed.

"We wish for ye company princess. I promise no harm shall come to ye," the captain said walking towards her making her scoot back.

"Please, please release me I am of no value to you," Meira said biting her fingernail.

"Ye be wrong your highness, ye be of great value to me. Show her t' her room," the captain said softly looking at her before turning. She looked so much like her mother. Men lifted her up and guided her down the steps to the rooms. Elizabeth walked passed her and smiled slightly before turning her head and walking forward. Meira walked into the room and looked around, it was very nice… but still she had to find away out. She waited a moment before turning to leave, she decided to jump off the boat… she was in luck they didn't lock the door. She only hoped she could still swim; it had been ages since she last swam.

Authors note: I saw the movie and decided they left such a great cliffhanger I'D write my own. It's different then my usual stories so I am sorry if it's not great, any HELPFUL nice criticism is helpful. Praise for good things also is good! Thanks for reading! Sorry it is a lil rushed, you have to fight just to get ten minutes on the computer here lmao!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Possibilities

**Chapter 2: Possibilities**

Authors note: So here goes a second chapter hope whoever reads it likes it! So here it goes! Oh possible spoiler but you should read ahead of time: It might seem that Meira and Will flirt and get close… they are not going to end up together lol! That is not the direction I am heading. He just wants to get Elizabeth back and he's curious about Meira as Meira is curious about him bla bla bla… don't want any haters thinking I am trying to split Elizabeth and Will up though I can't stand what she did to Jack ;)

Meira slowly crept up the wooden steps wondering how they could be so thick headed as to leave the door unlocked. She didn't know that they left it unlocked because Barbossa didn't want his daughter locked away like an animal. Meira lifted the bottom of her dress so she could slowly make her way to the deck. Once there she could feel the fresh salty breeze of the ocean. There was an opening, but England seemed so far away. But still, home was only miles away… and she was going for it. Meira looked behind her as the breeze swept the ruby brown curls over her face before climbing over the deck railing and falling into the dark ocean.

The crew heard the splash but didn't think too much of it. But they decided to send someone over anyways. Marty stood on a box while he scoped the area. That's when he saw something bobbing in the deep sea under the pale moon and the stars pulsing light.

"Man overboard!" Marty yelled as loud as he could. Gibbs and Will ran to Marty who pointed at the girl slowly sinking in the water. Meira paddled as fast as she could but for some reason she couldn't stay afloat, as if something was dragging her bellow. Will looked at Gibbs who shrugged. With a jump and a spring Will was out and over the side of the ship and in the water. He dove under the water and tried grabbing at Meira. He lifted her up but she seemed to way a ton. Meira started paddling as all her muscles ached.

"Get off of me!" Meira yelled pushing Will off.

"Fine," Will was obviously getting tired of the way things were going so he let her go. Meira tried swimming away but didn't make it to far. She frantically wailed as she swung her arms around trying to stay above water. Will swam to her and lifted her out of the water, "You'd never make it."

"Obviously," Meira said clinging to him taking them both under, "why are we sinking!"

"Take off your dress!" Will yelled trying to stay afloat but getting water in his mouth.

"Excuse me!" Meira said pushing him off but gripping him again.

"Just the cover of your dress it ways too much," Will said trying to breathe before kicking harder.

"But it was fifty gold pieces!" Meira said loving her favorite dress.

"Yeah well how much is our lives worth?" Will said not waiting for her answer before ripping the front open and helping her take it off. Meira gasped at the sudden force of it, it took forever to get it that tight it took her a long time to get use to breathing in them. Meira hesitated but eventually followed Will back to the ship. He climbed up the rope ladder and then helped her up and over the balcony. Barbossa walked out to see what was going on, he saw Will soaking wet with Meira soaking wet down to her white under dress that was nearly see-through. He ordered a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked at him with such hatred. He tried to ignore it.

"Why won't you let me go?" Meira asked obviously worn out from their struggle.

"Get her a new dress, I'd like her to eat dinner with me," he said not answering her question. Meira looked away as some of the men dragged her to her room and threw her a dress. She dried her under dress a little before putting on a emerald green dress. Meira slowly walked out and looked at the dimming lights of England. She slowly walked to Will who was waiting for her. He seemed like such an unhappy person, why was he so unhappy? She didn't ask, she didn't even talk to him he just nodded to her without a smile and pointed to the top cabin with the lanterns going. She didn't knock she just walked in. Meira looked the captain straight in the eyes as she walked towards a chair waiting for her.

"Ms. Everard," he nodded in respect.

"That's not my last name," Meira said looking at him like he was crazy.

"No but it was your mothers last name before she married the king," he said smiling before taking a bite of some baked potatoes. Meira looked at the food and then at him.

"Look my father is already dead, he will not be able to give you any ransomed for my safe return. But I will give you anything… I mean… almost anything, money wise," Meira said swallowing while looking at her fork and spoon, _No knife? I wonder why?_ Meira thought nearly laughing for she knew why there was no knife.

"I don't want your money princess," Barbossa said looking at his daughter, she looked like her mother, but had his fire.

"Then how do you know my mothers last name? Something I didn't even know, it's not even English… it's more British," Meira said looking at him, "what do you want with me? I demand answers!"

"Hold your tongue princess, I saved your life back there. Your family tried to kill you, I think a little gratitude is in order here," Barbossa said smiling at Meira who was turning red.

"I will never thank a pirate," Meira grabbed an apple and stormed out. Will sat on the deck staring out at the stars letting the wind mess with his salty wet hair. Meira looked at him as she crossed her arms and began to pace. Meira walked to the edge of the boat and looked over at Will who was looking at her. She looked away but he didn't, she looked at him with the corner of her eye before looking at him directly, "what?"

"Nothing," Will said looking back out to the ocean.

"What!" Meira yelled a whisper trying to catch her breath.

"Just curious is all," Will said looking at Elizabeth who was sitting alone at one of the tables bellow, it looked like she was crying. Will looked away feeling a pain in his heart. The one he loved so much loved another… how could one bare such pain? Live with such a let down, such a horribly painful plunge?

"What are you curious about? Thank you for saving me," Meira said the last bit softly making him ask her to repeat, "thank you for saving me… there are you happy?"

"Sure," Will laughed a soft chuckle before gazing at the far away stars, "I'm just curious about how it is your so sour?"

"I could ask you the same? Try being kidnapped by pirates after your sisters ordered someone to have you murdered, try topping that," Meira said looking out the opposite direction.

"Well actually I believe I can top that, well at least get right up there with you," Will said observing the small waves the ship made.

"Try me," Meira said looking over to the pirate, he was very cute for a pirate. She looked away she should not be thinking such things.

"Well I was to get married to a woman I loved full heartedly, then we got arrested because of our friend Jack Sparrow. They were alone together awhile, then in the end… long story short Jack got us into some trouble and he decided to fix it. The last thing I saw was him and Elizabeth kissing and now she sulks around and…" he paused in fear of tears that he felt men should not show. He did not know that the princess would not judge him by the emotions he felt.

"So pirates do have hearts," Meira said feeling slightly compassionate towards his story.

"I am no pirate… what is your name anyways?" Will said leaning back into the other boxes.

"What is your name? Mines… uh, Meira, Meira Everard," Meira said using the name she remembered their captains name, "if you are no pirate why are you working for that man?"

" My name is Will Turner. I don't work with him, I made a deal with him… and you were apart of the deal," Will said looking over to Meira.

"Why would he go through all that trouble, I don't want to be here in the first place. My family will come looking for me," Meira said angrily.

"Well your sisters tried to kill you remember? I was there, I saved you," Will said looking to her.

"Why? I don't get it… why? He doesn't want money, he doesn't want to use me as leverage… or does he?" Meira asked looking to Will. Will stood up and walked over to her. Meira turned her head before walking off and away, "does he?"

"In a sense yes," Will said not sure how to answer the girls questions.

"Oh, I see," and that was the last of what Meira said before she walked back to her room. She was lost to the world.

-----

"LOOK!" a man in a uniform yelled before running to the crimson dress floating to the shore. The man lifted it up and quickly took it to the queen. The queen was pacing for Meira had been missing for three days now. The lost words spoken were words of harshness. The queen jumped when the throne doors were busted open, "your majesty!"

"Yes," the queen said pacing back and forth while her other daughters happily practiced their singing and drawing lessons. Meira was the oldest but Annabel was only a little younger, she was born not even a year after Meira was born.

"We found this, it floated on shore," the guardsmen said holding the dripping wet crimson red dress. The queen gasped thinking of the horrible things that could have happened.

"Meira," the queen gasped. The guardsmen handed it to one of the servants.

"There is still hope your majesty. Pirates were spotted around here somewhere," the guardsmen said looking at her sadly.

"Barbossa?" The queen said to herself softly, "no last I heard he had died."

"Your highness?" the man said looking at the queen.

"Prepare a ship, ask anyone for any information. We will not give up hope, they will not get away with my daughter," she said biting her lip. She then softly said to herself, "he will not get away with my daughter."

-------

"Ms. Everard?" Will said knokcing on her door. There was no answer, "Ms. Everard… your highness…"

"What?" she asked through the door. Will sighed.

"You have not been out for three days now you will die if you do not eat, or at least drink," Will said through the door.

"Well, I won't eat with your captain Mr. Turner," Meira said opening the door.

"Fine just come out. I will bring your dinner here," Will said before leaving to get her food. He felt like a man slave, why was she so stubborn? When he came back Meira was standing in the door way with her arms crossed.

"Thank… you, Mr. Turner," Meira said trying to seem still angry.

"You're welcome Ms. Everard," Will said handing her the stuff before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Meira said realizing he was the closest thing to a friend she had there.

"Yes princess Everard," Will said turning to look at her before looking down the hall to where Elizabeth was sleeping.

"Call me Meira, and I… uh, hoped… you know, that… um, perhaps you'd… I don't feel safe alone and I'm bored. Please stay and… eat," Meira said swallowing before opening the door. He looked down the hall and bit his lip, _should I? I mean Elizabeth probably forgot I exsisted. Perhaps having someone to talk to wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps…_ Will sighed.

"Yes, Ms. Everard, I mean… Meira," Will said walking in. They sat down but barely talked as she tried to be polite while eating. But in reality she was BEYOND starving, "so…"

"So… what's your story?" Meira asked looking at him as she ate her chicken. She sipped her water before looking at him.

"I was a blacksmith, I fell in love with a governors daughter, then I met Jack Sparrow… and things unraveled but he was a good man. And well right now we are in search for Jack, we are traveling to the end of the world," Will said biting some bread.

"The end of the world? I studied about that," Meira said chewing her bread as well.

"Have you? What have you read? Heard?" Will asked obviously curious.

"It is also known as purgatory, you go there in waiting of your fait. Usually when your naughty you go there, or if you died a horrific death," Meira said forgetting she was even on a pirates ship. He smiled before looking down.

"Sounds like Jack," Will said before setting his silverware down.

"I've heard of Jack Sparrow. I heard he was a backstabber, I heard he was a scoundrel, that his dreams were based off of lies. How can you like such a man? I heard he'd sell his own mother if it saved his hide kind of like your captain," Meira said looking to Will who's eyes were locked on her blue ones.

"Because even the cruelest of men, the most horrible of people can change Ms. Everard. If it came down to it would you not sell your mother to save your life?" Will asked honestly.

"You misunderstand me…" before she can finish Will cut her off.

"We are all the same, especially the rich. Just because you can buy anything you want doesn't make you different Ms. Everard. Your lives are all you royalty, no offense, care about," Will said not trying to direct it at her.

"Mr. Turner, I do take offense for I am to be queen. I did not ask to be the queen, even a princess. I did not ask to have money, to have people do as I tell them. It is not only a blessing, but a curse for those of us who are not the same Mr. Turner. You cannot see my heart so do not judge me. I would not sell a living soul for my life, would you Mr. Turner?" Meira said fire burning her eyes. It looked like a lake of fire in those blue eyes.

"No Meira, I wouldn't sell someone for my life," Will said looking at her as she watched him like a puppy watches a passer by in the window holding it caged.

"That's because we are different from those people Will. You and I are not like them, you do not belong with them," Meira said as if she knew him.

"You do not know me so do not presume to know me," Will said standing up and walking to the window thinking of his father.

"I didn't mean to presume," Meira said standing up, "I'm just stating that our hearts are different then theirs Mr. Turner…"

"Meira wait," Will said before she ran off to leave. He stood there sighing before walking after her. Meira stood in the night breeze looking over the rail into the water, "don't get to close. The crew on this ship has a bad rep with Davey Jones."

"I don't believe in him," Meira said looking away from him. She looked so much like Elizabeth, you could tell she was royalty. The porcelain skin, fair soft hair, well taken care of appearances. But she was still different, she did have a different heart and she was right… so did he.

"Well trust me, you best believe in him. He's as real as day and stay here long enough you'll meet him," Will laughed but she did not find it amusing.

"In all honesty Mr. Turner I do not plan on staying long enough. First chance I get I am getting far away from the captain you so much love," Meira said not looking at him. Her ringlets played on the wind while silence caught the breeze.

"Meira… he is not my captain I am just along for the ride. But what do you have against captain Barbossa?" Will asked, it took Meira a second to process it.

"Did you say… Barbossa?" Meira asked looking at Will as if it were the first time she had seen him.

"Yes Meira why?" Will asked looking at her with curiosity.

"Excuse me a moment," Meira said her eyes blank before letting go of the rail and walking towards the main cabin. Meira knocked a moment then turned to leave to think things through. Barbossa answered the door and looked at Meira in surprise.

"Meira?" Barbossa asked making Meira stop in her tracks, she didn't turn around she sat there a moment before slowly looking around. She looked into his face and saw the same eyes as her, "Meira are you alright?"

"I don't understand," Meira said backing up slowly. Will ran up there to see what Meira was up to. Barbossa looked back at Will then to Meira.

"Meira what did I say wrong?" Will asked swallowing as Meira just looked at him.

"I should have known, you were never dead," Meira said looking at him tears glazed her eyes as she tried to hold them in. Was it true, "is it true or have I mistaken you?"

Authors note: I thought it a good spot to stop you know? Ha ha ha so tell me what you think so far!


	3. Missing princess, found daughter

To the end…

**Chapter three: **Missing princess, found daughter…

"Will… did you?" Barbossa asked swallowing looking at Meira with heartfelt eyes.

"Not a word Barbossa," Will said looking at Meira while Elizabeth walked on deck.

"What are you talking about Ms. Everard?" Barbossa smiled, this was his chance… to tell her. But what would she think? Would she insist he drop her off and never see her again? Or would she willingly accept him into her heart.

"Are you my father?" Meira asked turning red at the question, "I mean… my birth father…?"

"Such questions should be left for later…" Barbossa was not able to finish his sentence.

"Answer her Barbossa, she deserves the truth, the full truth," Will said standing beside her.

"Yes, Meira I…" before he could finish Meira turned and headed for her room. Will stood there a moment wondering whether he should go about his business or talk to the sad stricken princess. He decided to talk to her, he was curious what tipped her off. He found her looking out the small window in her room, not even big enough for her to stick her head out of.

"What was it I said?" Will asked leaning against the door way. Meira looked at him with sadness and confusion in her eyes.

"I thought he was not alive… I thought, I thought," Meira could not express her feelings through words, so instead she let the tears express it for her.

"Why are you so sad about this? What is so hard?" Will asked sitting down in a chair across the way from her. Elizabeth crossed the hall looking in to see her love sitting with the princess.

_Just my luck,_ Elizabeth said turning her head and gliding away. Meira turned away looking out at the stars.

"I'm not a princess, I'm no daughter of a king…" Meira said sadly trying to control her voice. Meira's voice went to a whisper, "I'm the daughter of a pirate…"

"And I am the son of a pirate," Will laughed, "it takes awhile to get use to. I just found out my dad was a pirate a little while ago."

"Your Barbossa's son also!" Meira said looking at him, "you're my brother!"

"No, no, my father was suppose to be dead. I found out that he wasn't so lucky, Davey Jones took him and now he works for Davey Jones living a horrid life that I promised to break. That is my real motive Meira, now you know. Your father died and came back just so he could meet you, Jack Sparrow knows the secret to releasing my father… I intend to release him," Will said looking down, "no matter the cost."

"A little similar our situations. I thought my birth father was dead also, but I was never told he was a pirate. I just found out the night you guys kidnapped me," Meira said smiling while still staring at the sea and stars.

"Well, no offense but you were the bargain I made… and I'm not letting anything get in my way no matter the cost," Will said looking at her then out the door.

"Well, no offense, but I won't be a chip tossed around to leisurely pleasure," Meira said looking at him, "good night Mr. Turner."

"Good night Ms. Everard," Will said before getting up to leave, "I think you are a very kind hearted person. I promise no harm will come to you as long as you are the bargain. But unless Barbossa frees you I cannot let you go."

"Good night Mr. Turner," Meira said standing up and walking to the door in the same green dress she wore the first night she stayed there, "that is a kind offer, but I need no ones protection."

Will looked down as Meira shut the door. He smiled before turning and walking back up the stairs and onto the deck. For hours he sat thinking about where his life was going. He thought of his father and the sadness hidden in the only human part left of his body… his eyes. Will closed his eyes trying to push the thought away as the breeze tickled his skin and hair.

"Will," Elizabeth's voice came from behind him. He immediately sat up and looked over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," he whispered more then said.

"Why are you taking so much interest in the new girl?" Elizabeth said looking down, why was there so much sadness in those beautiful eyes? Was it Jack? Was he what plagued her heart and thoughts?

"You mean like the interest you take in Jack?" Will said turning around, "only my interest in her is we are so much alike. And she is what will take us to Jack, so he can help me get that damn heart back and get my father freed."

"Will why are you so cold with your words? My interest in Jack is he is our friend," Elizabeth said hurriedly loud enough for only them to hear.

"Elizabeth, your intentions are quite clear. If anyone is being cold it is you Elizabeth. You've hurt me," Will said standing up and walking away from her. Why couldn't he just ask her why she kissed Jack? What did a pirate have that he didn't? That was the question that bugged him the rest of the night.

Morning came and with it the call of seagulls, and fresh salty air. Meira sat up and stretched. She looked in the mirror sitting in her room as she wiped off her face with a towel and water. She sighed before looking over at the door where someone was knocking. Meira stood up and slowly opened the door where Will stood. Meira smiled a half smile before letting him in. He set a blue dress on the bed. She smiled slightly before putting her hands together and walking to the dress.

"I'm sorry about last night, I just haven't been in a good space," Will said looking down, "I'm not usually like this."

"You and I are a lot alike Mr. Turner. I am sorry too, I understand you are going through a hard time but so am I. I am not use to this, and all of sudden in a matter of minutes. I will not put up a struggle, because I understand now what is going on a little more. He is my father I just…" she couldn't seem to find the word she wanted to use.

"Why aren't you talking to your father? Why did you run out like that?" Will asked looking at her seriously.

"Because, I thought he was dead. It just came all to soon. What do you say to a pirate, who left your mother? To a man you thought was dead, and a noblemen? What do you do when your scared, when you want someone you never knew to know who you are?" Meira said looking down biting her lips.

"It's the moment of truth in your life," Will said walking to her and sitting beside her, "I understand. Everything is made to be broken, even hearts… so show him who you are."

"But I'm so scared. I don't know what to do," Meira said hanging her head before looking up to Will, "who do I show to my… real… birth father?"

"Yourself," Will faked a smile before wrapping a arm around her and pulling her close. She bit her lip as her head rested on his chest. She had a new friend, "show yourself. If he doesn't love you it is on him. He did find a way out of purgatory so he could find you? After all you could show him a little honesty."

"Was he actually…" she couldn't say the word Will laughed.

"He was actually dead, I watched him die. It will take a little time getting use to but I promise you it was not a lie," Will said before getting up, "breakfast is ready Ms. Everard…"

"Meira," she said standing up. He stood up also.

"What?" he asked confused.

"My name is Meira, so use it," she said smiling before walking away. He smiled back, finally someone who understood him… someone to talk to.

"Very well Meira, call me Will then," Will said before shutting the door behind them.

Breakfast was quick, Meira sat with the rest of the crew which made things a little awkward. Elizabeth looked at Will sitting next to Meira and wondered what was going on. Why wouldn't he just talk to her? Barbossa walked out to see Meira helping clear the plates.

"Ye need not do that Ms. Everard," Barbossa said looking at her, "they can handle it themselves."

"I can help," Meira said lifting some plates and walking passed him. She sighed and bit her lip taking the neck step, "and it's Meira."

"What?" Barbossa asked but Meira was already in the downstairs kitchen. Barbossa smiled before walking off to his cabin. Meira spent the day with the crew until Will came to her.

"Will?" Meira asked looking at Will. He smiled at her and pointed up stairs, "what is it? Why are you smiling?"

"Barbossa is standing on deck Meira… alone," Will said hinting to her. She bit her lip a second in deep thought. She took a step foreword but stopped. It wasn't until Will pushed her that she walked up the stairs. She slowly walked to Barbossa enjoying the sea breeze. She slowly walked up to him.

"Captain Barbossa?" Meira said holding her hands together walking against the wind letting her dress hug her legs.

"Meira," Barbossa said looking back at her before turning back to look at the sea.

"I just… wanted to… uh," Meira didn't know what to say, "thank you for the dress, for letting me wear it. It is very lovely."

"Keep it, it's yours… it reminds me of the ocean," Barbossa said smelling the salty air and feeling the golden suns heat.

"Yes it's very pretty," Meira said sighing before turning around to walk away.

"It is… like ye," Barbossa said pulling up the courage. Will was watching the whole thing, Barbossa was so much different then himself before when it came to Meira.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted," Meira said stopping in her steps not realizing what he had said.

"I've lived on thee ocean for a long time now, tis beautiful. When the sun shines on it, when the moons light grazes it… when the stars reflection twinkles on it's glorious surface. I've loved every moment of it," Barbossa said looking out at the open ocean. Meira put her head down.

"So that's why you gave me up? Your love for the ocean," Meira said biting her lip before turning to leave.

"Ye didn't let me finish Meira," Barbossa said turning around to see her, "that was then. The ocean is a beautiful thing… but ye and your mother were more beautiful I wish I had known. Meira… I did leave for the ocean, when I came back your mother was already married there was nothing I could do. I came back, I did… but it was too late. She said she'd never let me see ye, that I was dead to her and to ye. So I never came back, I pursued mey dreams… and never gave you guys a second thought until the end of my days. When I realized I could get rid of the curse I told meself thee first thing I would do was find you. Meira I am sorry, I loved your mother… very much, and I love ye… because you're my daughter…"

"Why didn't you think about me?" Meira said not turning around to look at him, "not even a message saying 'hey I am alive, your birth father,' why?"

"Do ye think your mother would have allowed me to? She'd along with the king would have me shot the instant I stepped into view of the place. I did think of ye Meira, but the idea of the sea over powered it. But the power of the sea was not powerful for long, for I missed ye every second of the day wit out even knowing who you be. So much tat I was giving up me immortality so I could meet ye," Barbossa said walking towards her a little. Meira turned and leaped into his arms, "I was in love… but I had the heart of a pirate," he said hugging her. The moment he had waited for the whole time.

"I am sorry I acted the way I did," Meira said crying into her _fathers_ arms, forgetting he was a pirate, and only thinking of him as her father.

"I'm sorry I kidnapped ye," he said making her laugh. Will smiled before turning to walk away.

--

"Find her!" The queen yelled in frustration.

"Your majesty we've tried," one of the guards said.

"Well try again my daughter, your princess, is missing!" the queen yelled before search ships were being sent out into the ocean to find Captain Barbossa and his men in crime.

Authors note: I know this chapter is a little short but I have to go and clean the bathroom and I wanted to get it up lmao! Besides now father and daughter are together at last. I can't remember when I came up with this idea, I think it was one day when I was wondering… what his past was like and how cool it would be to give him a reason to come back some unfinished business then I decided that I'd make him escape if that's even possible lmao!


	4. Disobedience

**Chapter four: Disobedience**

Authors note: Hello all It is I again lol! Sorry this fanfic isn't the greatest, I plan to get to some juicier material. This is the first time I have written anything more modern day… usually I write Lord of the ring fanfics cause it is easier for me to come up with ideas and learn the lingo lol! So it will take awhile but I'll get the story a little more into character.

Will sat in the kitchen eating some salad when Meira walked in smiling. He didn't say anything just remained eating his salad. Meira sat down beside him and they sat silently for awhile. Will handed her some ale and she drank it silently. Meira sipped at it thinking of the moment she just had.

"I saw," was all Will said before sitting beside her again.

"I know," she said holding her drink with both hands while sitting straight up.

"You know?" he asked not looking away from his plate.

"I know," she said thinking about her situation. She knew she should tell her father to let her off the ship, to let her leave and never talk to her again. But for once she felt she belonged, she didn't understand… she didn't know that this was all apart of a greater plan… apart of a new way for the world.

"I know," Will sighed before looking over to her.

"You know?" she asked looking at him with curiosity.

"Of course I know," Will said looking at her then getting a confused face.

"I'm so lost," Meira laughed making Will laugh also. Elizabeth walked in with Gibbs to get a snack.

"Elizabeth," Will said standing up making Meira jerk her eyes towards him she then looked to the girl she saw the first night, _Is that the woman he talks of?_ Meira thought curiously.

"Will," Elizabeth said turning to leave without anything to eat. Gibbs just stood there looking around.

"Did I miss something?" Gibbs said feeling the flames of awkwardness licking at his face.

"I don't know," Meira said looking around the room, "but I think I missed it too, I felt it but I missed it."

"It's nothing," Will said sitting down and sighing in frustration.

"It looks a little more then nothing there mate," Gibbs said sitting down, "would you like to talk about it?"

"I'll leave you two fellas alone then. Good day Mr. Turner, Mr. Gibbs," Meira said nodding her head in respect before standing up to leave. Will watched her leave before talking to Gibbs.

"So what's the problem Will?" Gibbs asked taking Meira's ale and drinking, Will just laughed, "what?"

"Nothing," Will said looking down, "it's just that I saw Elizabeth kiss Jack…"

"No," Gibbs said looking like he'd faint from shock, "Ms. Swann kiss Jack? Never… are you sure you saw this boy?"

"With my own two eyes Mr. Gibbs," Will sighed as he felt the ship turn off towards a city to look for a little information.

"Well… is that all that is going on?" Gibbs asked looking at Will with an "aw" look.

"No, Mr. Gibbs, but if that were all that would be enough. Ms. Swann knows not that I saw her kissing Jack. So please not a word, I'll talk to her on my own time. It's just a little weird between us all because Meira, I mean Ms. Everard just found out she is a pirates daughter, I can relate… except for the daughter part, and I need someone my own age to talk to, and Elizabeth doesn't know that I only have a friendship interest in Ms. Everard," Will said grabbing his cup before it tipped over.

"Are you sure that's the only interest you have in her? Every young mans dream is to marry a princess and become king," Gibbs smiled grabbing his glass also.

"No, I only see her as a friend. She is attractive but… she's not Elizabeth. She is more then a princess, she is a human being. I am so confused," Will said sighing before standing up and taking his glass to the sink.

"About Ms. Everard and Elizabeth?" Gibbs said smiling.

"Yes… NO! I don't know," Will sighed again leaning against it, "I don't think I could ever love anyone but Elizabeth… but her heart is set on Jack. I've lost…"

"You don't have to lose when you can settle," Gibbs said shrugging before standing up.

"What do you mean?" Will asked walking towards the door to the kitchen.

"You could let Jack have Elizabeth and settle with Ms. Everard and become king. Or you could let Ms. Everard be, and lose Elizabeth either way your outta luck mate," Gibbs said walking out the door that Will held open so he could through, "thank you…"

"I opened it for myself. I don't want to talk about this anymore Gibbs," Will said before turning around and shutting the door. The crew were all up on deck working to bring the ship into port. Once docked they all stayed aboard while a select few went off for supplies and a map. Will decided to go, along with Gibbs, Marty, and Barbossa. Meira wanted to go but was told to stay back. Meira did not like being told to stay back, so… she managed to sneak off anyways. She waited until they were a little ways away before climbing off the side of the ship. She hit the dock with a thud but got to her feet and took off for the city. Meira held her dress up as she ran, everyone looked at the girl running through the streets… she looked familiar… but who could she look like? She ran spotting the crew talking to some men who were obviously not saints. She bit her lip and watched as they entered a alleyway. She slowly crept to the alleyway and hid behind the wall waiting for them to go into the small pub in the middle of the alleyway.

"Hey you, get out of the way," a large man who hadn't shaved in awhile said pushing a cart making her nearly fall into some ox waste. Meira gripped the wall and realized she lost the group so she ran into the alleyway and looked through the small hole in the pub door. It was weird she got no respect in this place, didn't they know who she was? It didn't matter Meira decided to walk into the bar, Marty sat watching a door where Will, Gibbs, and Barbossa had entered. Marty saw Meira walking through the place looking at the hairy, scary men look at her. A couple of them smiled at her and tried talk to her but she just kept walking the bottom of her dress dirty and dragging across the floor. She turned around keeping and eye on them feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"Perhaps I should have waited upon the ship," Meira said nearly falling foreward when she backed up into someone.

"Watch it!" The man roared as his beer dripped down her back. Meira jumped and turned around to face the towering man. She jumped and walked back the other way but some men blocked the door.

"Excuse me let me through," Meira said crossing her arms.

"Do we know you?" a small fragile looking man with a chubbier man asked walking up to her.

"No I think you have the wrong maiden," Meira said turning around but two other guys were there, "please move…"

"Or what? You'll scratch us?" a man with rotting teeth laughed making his partner with wondering eyes laugh also.

"No, now excuse me I have important business," Meira said nervously, "I said move!"

"Now, now that is no way to talk to your elders young lady," the man behind her said. Meira bit her lip, she could feel all eyes on her.

"Move," Marty said walking foreward towards the scared girl.

"And what will you do about it little man?" one of them joked.

"I said let the girl through," Marty said standing beside Meira, "or I'll be forced to kill you!

"Get out of our way, she's ours!" a man outraged yelled not noticing Barbossa, Gibbs, and Will walking out followed by some other guys.

"She is no ones," Barbossa bellowed walking down the step towards the scene.

"Looks it's the dreaded captain Barbossa, your about as scary to us as Sparrow," one of the men laughed making the others laugh.

"Give me the girl," Barbossa said taking a couple steps foreward making them take a couple back. One of them decided to test Barbossa and stepped foreward grabbing Meira's arms and pulling her back.

"We found her she is ours! Get your own!" the man yelled tossing Meira backwards fear driven into her eyes. Barbossa did not look at her fearing that the look of terror upon her face would drive him over the edge.

"Give me my daughter!" Barbossa bellowed making everyone go silent as they jumped. Will's hand met his sword and rested there as Gibbs did the same.

"Your daughter?" the man said with a smile, "she does not look… at all like you…"

"Don't touch her!" Will yelled pulling his sword out, "give the man his daughter back now!"

"Ask politely," the man teased as Meira sat on the floor, Meira looked up at Will as Barbossa held his arm up stopping Will from charging them.

"This is no joke," Barbossa said seriously lifting his sword out of it's case as the others then drew their swords. Meira didn't want them to get hurt or killed, especially since that meant she'd be alone. Meira jumped up and ran passed the man before he could grab her. She ran straight for Barbossa. Barbossa gripped her and tossed her behind him into Will who caught her and stood with her.

"We were just kidding," one of the men laughed trying to hide his nervousness, "right gents?"

"Yeah," they all said in unison.

"Right Georg?" the man said nudging the large man who was starting the problems. Georg was staring straight at Barbossa with a hatred burning in his eyes. The skinny man nudged Georg, "right Georg!"

"Yeah, right," Georg said before turning and sitting in his seat. Meira let out a breath as she clung to Will. Will had one arm around her with his sword out and ready, it was as if he had his own sister… and she were being threaten. _That was it! The feelings I had for Meira! They were sibling like feelings! I see her as a sister! _he thought as he got protective of Meira. Barboss walked to the door and opened it holding it open for Meira and Will as they walked out together, followed by Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs stared them all down on the way out. Once they were out Barbossa did not say a word, they were followed by men carrying food supplies while Barbossa had something strapped to his shoulders. Meira didn't know what to do, she knew he was mad… but she wasn't wrong, was she? They were back at the ship. Elizabeth stood on deck like a ghost haunting a ship.

Authors note:

Man they keep getting shorter and shorter lol. But I hope it was a lil better lmao! I'm trying, I just keep getting writers block! Please review and tell me your opinion unless it's something mean, if it is mean put it nicely. Have a nice day!


	5. Controversy

**Chapter 5: Controversy **

Meira sat on deck waiting for Barbossa to come out and talk to her. The ship had taken off and they were finally at sea. Barbossa was still furious that Meira had stirred up such a riot. NO one would go near Meira in fear that Barbossa would roast them, none except William Turner. He sat beside her while she waited patiently, he was rather shocked when she got up and walked down stairs. He sighed, he liked having a friend but she always took things too personally. He always had to chase after her.

"Meira!" Will yelled running down stairs into her room where she sat thinking, "why can't you ever just stay still?"

"Why should I care? He kidnapped me. He never even wrote me so much as a letter. Why should I care if he is upset, why should I care!" she yelled in frustration, "I mean he is a pirate. I want off the ship… I want off and I want off now. I want to go back to my old life, I don't like it here…"

"Don't pout Meira, it's not a good look for you. Sit down a second and think it through," Will said pulling out a chair for her, "you forget they would have killed you for your dress alone. That man Georg is a ruthless man I've heard, he is what true pirates know as a 'dreaded pirate' so I've heard. Can you imagine the guilt he'd feel if he got you killed?"

"I don't care," Meira said crossing her arms and acting selfish.

"That's the problem with you royalties Meira. You _don't_ care, you should care… don't you understand? Go talk to him, apologize… I can't stand that face you make," Will said covering his eyes.

"You are very rude William," Meira said standing up and playfully marching out of the room.

"Yeah well once I wasn't," Will said to himself softly thinking of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was sitting talking with Barbossa. Meira looked at and studied Elizabeth, she was indeed beautiful. Meira slowly walked up getting the courage to speak, after all she was the future queen of England.

"I would like to talk," Meira said standing up tall as if it weren't her father she was talking to. Barbossa went to turn around and walk away but Meira would not back down, "Captain Barbossa I demand an audience."

"Ms. Everard you forget you hold no rank here," Elizabeth said, "our conversation is more important then what you request… I am sure. Incase you didn't notice we are on a mission and time is of the essence. I beg your pardon if I am rude, but we are much in a hurry."

Well Ms. Swann you forget I am the princess and I will speak to my… erm, the captain," Meira still just couldn't seem to call him dad. She was still getting use to that fact.

"I am busy right not Ms. Everard," Barbossa said crossing his arms.

"Then I demand I be let go," Meira said crossing her arms. Barbossa looked at her like 'what are you talking about?'.

"Excuse me Ms. Everard," Barbossa asked looking to Elizabeth who looked over at Will talking to Marty and Gibbs.

"I demand my freedom if I will not so much as be spoken to," Meira said obviously not backing down.

"We will talk Meira, I just wish to speak with Ms. Swann at the moment," Barbossa said looking at his daughters blue eyes, she was so much like him, very good at making the point clear.

"I want to talk now, and I want to talk alone…" Meira said looking angrily, "I am sorry that I followed you, I'm sorry you had no trust in me to bring me along…"

"That is not why I told you to stay behind Meira," Barbossa said not letting her finish her sarcastic 'I'm sorries,' catching Meira off guard, "do you not understand I am a pirate? A hated, feared, pirate at that. You are my daughter, you are a liability… to myself and yourself. Just for spite to get me back they'd take you, now they know I have a daughter, which means… you are no longer safe if you ever were."

"Uh, uh, ohh…" Meira had no clue what to say, "I… didn't know, or I would have… stayed I supposed. I thought I could have been of help."

"And thank you for that," Barbossa said looking at his daughter, "I am sorry I ignored you Meira, I just am not good at this father thing. I have not had any practice."

"Practice doesn't always make perfect. You can't practice to be a dad, it has to come natural," Meira said turning and walking away. Will waited a moment before meeting with the crew for a meeting. Barbossa sat down at the head of the table before talking to his temporary crew. Meira's words still plagued his thoughts, and burned in his heart.

"Well ladies and gents, I have a map of the world… a special map passed down beyond centauries. It will lead us to a triangle of terror you can say, in the center floats an island, a gate to purgatory… the last stop, the end of the world. Anyone who enters this area of the ocean, usually never comes back… except those who know how to survive it. We sail on, some will stay behind upon my ship with my daughter and a few will go. So do we have an brave volunteers?" Barbossa asked pacing around the room while the others looked at the unique map. Barbossa new Will's hand was going up, and he was right. Mary's hand went up also, and Gibbs sighed before placing his hand in the other, "any other takers?"

"I guess I'll go," a couple of the crew men agreed, Cotton's hand also went up. They were about to go upon a wild ride, but danger lurked near by… watching them… listening to their plan, someone knew that Barbossa cheated death… and the reason laid in bed upon the ship.

Meira sighed laying silently in the bed waiting for Barbossa and his men to finally end their little _meeting_. Meira waited patiently she didn't know what else to do but wait, it felt she had been waiting all her life… so why not wait another life time? But the question was… what was she waiting for? _What am I waiting for? _Meira thought desperate for answers. She heard a knock at her door making her jump out of her day dream. She answered the door and instead of Will saw Gibbs.

"Oh, uh… hello, sir," Meira said not sure what to say to him. Gibbs just grunted, he still hadn't gotten too use to women on deck… especially a lot of them.

"Yeah, the captain wishes you to his chamber. I think he wants you to eat dinner with him," Gibbs said bowing before leaving. Meira changed from her green dress to one of the other few dress Barbossa had sent down to her.

Meira smiled while turning in a black and white satin dress with flowers. _This should do,_ Meira said listening to the music being played down further bellow. It sounded like their was a party going on. Meira walked down the hall to see the crew laughing there looked to be so much more. There were a total of twenty men on that ship and she had only met four besides Barbossa. Marty, Gibbs, Cotton, _and…_ Will. Elizabeth did not count, she wasn't apart of the crew… she was just a tag alone. Elizabeth wasn't even in the room, she was like a ghost appearing and disappearing at random times. Meira smiled as some danced, some drank, some were eating, and some were talking. Meira was just about to leave before Will made his way through the crowd looking for Elizabeth, and spotted her.

"Ms. Everard!" Will said trying to be formal in front of the other crew members, "wait…"

"Mr. Turner, you startled me," Meira said feeling her heart pound in her chest when he yelled her name over the crowd and tapped her shoulder.

"Why are you leaving you just got here did you not?" Will asked a little more upbeat then usual. It was either the alcohol on his breath or the merry atmosphere that even made her want to laugh and dance around all night.

"I must have a meeting with the captain, he wishes me to present myself at dinner," Meira said smiling curtsying before turning to leave. She really didn't want to leave but knew her father would be waiting for her.

"That old bat can wait, enjoy yourself! It's the first time in a long time it feels that I've been happy. Maybe you can be happy also," Will said smiling, she looked at him and bit her lip.

"I wish I could Will," she said in a hushed voice so only them two could hear, "I should go…"

"I don't think he'll mind," Will said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"I should go anyways," Meira said looking back at him before turning to walk away. She left the room walking farther and farther away from the dancing and merriment. Meira stopped and realized it had been awhile since she smiled because she was having fun, fun… she had forgotten that word. She stopped and walked towards the room and to where Will sat. He sat drinking something out of a stone cup. Meira stood beside him, "I changed my mind."

"Good," Will smiled standing up, "then may I have this dance Ms. Everard?"

"Can you even walk Mr. Turner?" Meira laughed as he stood up and took her hand.

"Not as good as I can dance, tis a problem… shall we dance?" Will laughed before they got onto the dance floor. He twirled her to the beat of the drums, bagpipes, harmonica's, and other interesting instruments. They danced until she was too tired dance. A slow dance came on showing the men playing the instruments were also getting weary. She stood there a moment before he took the right position.

"I don't know how to dance these kind of dances," Meira said standing there, she guessed on the last couple ones.

"They are easy just follow my lead. Besides who doesn't know how to dance?" Will laughed taking her hand and her waist preparing to start dancing.

"I know how to dance, but to flutes, violins, those kind of stuff. You forget though I am a pirates daughter… I was raised the daughter of a king," Meira said before he laughed at her.

"Don't worry no one will judge you upon your dancing skills, of that I assure you," Will laughed before leading her around the dance floor. It was indeed a slow dance, she felt herself tremble every time she bumped into Will or every time his hand glided across her waist. She had never dance this close and personal to anyone, usually there was a distance, it was formal, this was personal… to her. There was something about her that he couldn't figure out, something so familiar, so beautiful, so right... Something that put him into a peaceful state. He could feel her tremble, and couldn't understand. His eyes were closed as they danced around. Elizabeth and Barbossa walked into the room looking around. Barbossa looked shocked, and Elizabeth angry. Meira saw her father.

"Will…" before she could finish he interrupted.

"Elizabeth," he said before leaning foreword and kissing her. Meira fell for it for a second until she remembered who's name he had said. She pulled away making him fall forward a bit. When she looked over she saw Elizabeth and Barbossa leaving the room. Meira went to chase them down before Will nearly fell over laughing.

"This is not funny William Turner," Meira said lifting him off the floor. He just ruined her night. How could she kiss him back? How could she… like it? He was not like her, he was a commoner… a pirate.

"What's not funny?" Will said standing up trying to keep his balance.

"Oh Will," Meira sighed before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking him out of the room so that she could take him to his room, "where is your room?"

"My room? I… can't remember," Will said looking at Meira who was helping him, "why don't you love me anymore Elizabeth?"

"Hmmm what… oh," Meira said looking like she'd keel over in shock, "Will… she…"

"Why did you choose him," Will sighed forgetting it was Meira. Meira knew Will would never understand.

"I didn't choose him I do love you Will," Meira sighed before opening the door to her room and leading him in. Will didn't say another word but let her lead him to the bed. She laid him down before curling up in a chair. Morning came and Will tapped her shoulder. She was obviously exhausted sleeping in her beautiful dress on a chair. He picked her up and walked her over to the bed and laid her down. She stitrred a moment and looked up at him.

"Will?" she said slowly sitting up, every muscle ached as if she had fallen off her horse.

"Go to sleep, I am so sorry," he said helping her back down and covering her up. Will left the room and spotted Elizabeth and the others walking out of the kitchen. They all observed Will wearing the same clothes from the night before, his hair was a mess, and he was walking out of the captains daughters room. Elizabeth swallowed before walking forward slowly followed by the rest of the crew ready to switch shifts. Gibbs smiled as he walked by. Will groaned, "oh no…"

"Mr. Turner! That was unacceptable! My daughter! How could you? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Barbossa couldn't control his anger with Will who sat quietly waiting for his turn to speak. Will had had enough.

"Captain Barbossa I affirm that nothing happened that night," Will said trying to stay cool.

"Then what did happen!" Barbossa said his slightly hairy face getting redder and redder with each word and thought of what his daughter and Will could have been doing.

"I didn't do anything with her!" Will yelled throwing the table over obviously getting tired of the conversation. Will stormed out also getting angry, he didn't need this, he remembered exactly what happened last night… didn't he? _Did we? She must be devastated… what have I done? She probably hates me, how could I do this to her…?_ Will thought sitting down on a barrel of wine, _No she woke up in a chair we didn't… oh thank goodness. _Meira walked outside fully refreshed and wearing a different dress. Will smiled at her and she smiled back. Barbossa busted out of the door. Meira was standing by Will who was sitting down when Barbossa started yelling walking towards them.

"Will what is going on?" Meira asked seeing the looks of disgust coming from the crew members, and the look of anger on her fathers face.

"Meira! Get away, go over there I'll deal with you later," Barbossa yelled, "you ever never to talk to him… or be in the same room with him."

"Will?" Meira said as Will got up and walked away slightly, "Will?"

"The captain said to move away," one of the men said grabbing Miera and pulling her away making her gasp. Will was getting pretty ticked off. He turned around and charged at the guy who had grabbed his friend. Meira ran forward.

"Will no!" she yelled as Will's fist flung into the pirates face. The pirate was not as cowardly as Meira and Will had predicted. The pirate punched Will back a couple of time. That was when Will punched the man back so he could draw his sword. Meira yelled running forward and standing in front of Will, "Will!"

"What?" Will asked breathing heavily feeling his bones and body shake. Meira was nearly in tears as Barbossa watched. Will looked back at Barbossa and pointed his sword at him ready to challenge Barbossa, "Will please?"

Will was still breathing heavily staring at Barbossa before Will looked down at Meira's teary eyes then back at Barbossa before putting his sword away and walking off. Meira stood there trying to hold in the tears. This was getting too much for her, maybe she was better off with her old life. Meira watched her father before turning and storming off. Barbossa followed after her, she sat on the back of the ship watching the water.

"Mei… Ms. Everard," Barbossa said walking next to her.

"What's going on?" Meira asked, her pink puffy eyes symbolize the tears she had been crying.

"I could ask you the same," Barbossa said sitting on a wooden crate. Meira looked at him curiously, "I was told Will walked out of your room this night, in his clothes from the night before, with messy hair, and all kinds of other things.

"He did but what does that have anything to do with it?" Meira asked finally realizing what they were saying, "uh, oh… oh, no… oh no, no, no, no. Last night, was not like that. He loves Elizabeth not me…"

"But you want him to?" Barbossa asked seeing her eyes drift off to the sea.

"No, I never said such things. He is a pirate, I am to marry a gentlemen. I do not see him in such a way, nearly a friend and that is all," Meira said observing her fingernails.

"Was that a friendship kiss last night Ms. Swann and I walked in on?" Barbossa asked looking at her seriously.

"It wasn't a kiss meant for me. The kiss was delivered to the wrong person," Meira sighed obviously flustered by the conversation, "how could people think so little of me? I am the princess, future queen of England. I am not allowed to do such vulgar things before marriage, nor do I want to."

"A kiss can never be delivered to the wrong person. Merely overdue Meira, even if he didn't mean to deliver the kiss to you but someone else… you accepted, you received it," Barbossa said talking to his daughter, like she was a little girl.

"For a moment it was excepted, but that does not change that it was a stolen kiss. A kiss belonging to Elizabeth," Meira said not wanting to think about it, she couldn't explain the feelings she had for Will. She had never been around people growing up so only knew what she was told… she had never felt feelings of friendship, love except the motherly daughterly love, or even hatred.

"Are you sure it belonged to Elizabeth?" Barbossa asked Meira who nodded yes, "how can you be sure it was meant for her?"

"Because he said her name before he kissed me. Then later on that night, he was intoxicated, and he said 'why don't you love me? Why did you choose him over me?' now if that doesn't tell you I stole a kiss then I don't know what will. The sad thing is, I'd do it all over again," she shrugged being honest.

"So you do like him?" Barbossa asked curiously. Meira looked at him.

"If you could see what I see. He's… everything in a guy I never expected. Except for the pirate thing add a title and I'D ask HIM to marry ME," Meira said sighing.

"Are you sure he is the man you think he is? Are you sure you love him?" Barbossa asked curiously.

"I never mentioned love once. I do not know what love is, I technically can't even say I know what anything feels like. But I do know that I'd marry him, just because he seems like the ideal guy," Meira said sighing before looking at her father, "he is my first and only friend I have ever had."

"Well be careful before you jump into the feeling game. Let the feelings run while for a little while, observe and get serious," Barbossa said smiling at Meira, "now that I know you guys did nothing… why was he in your room?"

"He was drunk and I didn't know what room he slept in, he forgot. So he slept on my bed and I slept in a chair," Meira said smiling a half smile, "I have morals father… I was raised properly. I am not the future queen for nothing you know. Though I dread the thought of being queen."

"You will be a good queen, but you should go and talk to Will he is probably pretty hurt right now," Barbossa said wanting to go back to work but not hurt her feelings.

"Yes, father," Meira pushed the words about before making a quick dash for the stairs. Barbossa smiled slightly before turning to go find his crew mates.

-------

Will sighed sitting in a chair in the kitchen. He sat thinking about the night before. Did he really mean to kiss Meira, or did he accidentally mistake her for Elizabeth. _Well here is the question… would I take it back? I don't know… I don't know… I wouldn't take it back. _Will thought seriously, she wasn't Elizabeth but Meira was the next best thing. They were both miserable, and misery loves company. He turned his head when the door opened. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and turned to leave feeling uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth wait!" Will yelled making her stop in her tracks. She turned to look at him.

"What Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth said feeling her heart breaking a little at each syllable he spoke.

"Elizabeth…" Will said softly trying to get her to come.

"Tis Ms. Swann Mr. Turner. I pray you start to use it," Elizabeth said glaring at him feeling so ashamed of him.

"You were going to once be Mrs. Turner or have your forgotten?" Will asked standing up ignoring the blood tricking down his eye brow.

"It was once Will, but you sealed our fate when you kissed her. Now leave me alone," Elizabeth said turning not even shutting the door.

"Elizabeth I love you!" Will said jumping up and running towards her.

"Is that what you told Ms. Everard last night!" Elizabeth said stopping but not turning around. She waited a moment but before he could speak spoke up, "I don't want to know, you are not a man. You are not mine, you are nothing… nothing to me and nothing to the world…"

"Elizabeth!" he yelled before she ran off in tears. Will swallowed a lot of air before slowly backing up into the kitchen. He went through the doors finding a rag so he could put ice on his wound. He didn't even notice Meira standing in the door way. He slammed the door hard making her jump and hit the door. Will jumped and spun around seeing Meira there, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," Meira said looking at how defeated and alone he looked.

"Your father doesn't want us to speak. You took his side, so why aren't you with daddy," he said sarcastically. The pain in his eyes was enough to share with the world.

"You don't mean that Will," Meira said trying to not take it personally.

"How do you know what I mean? Just go away Meira. You don't want to disappoint your father," Will said sitting down sticking the ice in the rag and the rag on his eye brow.

"Why do you say such things Will? Why do you have vengeance in your eyes? Why must you burn me with words that were once used sweetly?" Meira asked tilting her head slightly. She went to take the rag of ice from him but he wrenched it out of her hand. She looked at him angrily.

"Haven't you heard? I am nothing, nothing… to the world and to…" he trailed off and stopped his sentence but Meira knew who he was talking about. Meira grabbed the rag from his hand catching him off guard, he did nothing so she stuck it on his eye brow while he rested.

"It doesn't matter what I've heard, it matters what I've seen, what I've known. And if you'd see what I've seen… in you," Meira said looking at him. He didn't look at her she knew he was pitying himself in his mind.

"I am nothing Meira, she was right. I don't know what I did wrong? Our friendship has brought nothing but trouble… and suspicions. Everyone is unhappy with it so perhaps we should no longer… be friends," Will suggested catching her off guard. Meira dropped the iced rag and walked towards the door, "Meira…"

"No I understand… it matters only of their happiness, not ours?" Meira asked standing by the door frame.

"I said no such thing," Will said looking at her.

"Well then what are you saying!" she said crossing her arms.

"I don't know Meira, I'm saying we are better off that way. So no one else will get angry. Why do you care whether or not we are friends?" Will asked making her angry. She tried to speak but couldn't, tears were forming in her eyes so she closed her aw struck mouth and walked out the door. Will sighed, _why do girls always do that! _Will got up and ran after her grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me," she said pulling her arm from his grip. She walked forward and when she realized he was no longer following her she spun around, "do you want to know why I wanted to be friends with you? Because, because I thought you wanted to be my friends. I've never… I've never had a friend in my entire existence William Turner. Because… every time I turn away, when I'm lost and found, like an angel standing guard there you are. Every time I take a breath forget to breathe you are watching over me. When I am looking for the light in the middle of the night, and I'm searching for the brighter star there you are. There you are in a crowded room, on the earth and moon, my desire is to stand by the fire of friendship that burns between us."

"Because… I'm no one, I don't matter your too good for me. Meira you deserve someone who can give you the friendship you seek, " Will said sighing looking straight into her watery ocean blue eyes.

"No they can't, because the friendship I want, is a friendship with you," Meira said taking a step forward. He stepped back once afraid of his actions.

"Meira I'm not who I am suppose to be. Something's changed, I'm not the man I want to be… I can't be that man, a good man, there's… I'm not a good friend," Will said turning and walking past her and up the stairs to the deck. He left her standing there while he stood by the railings. Meira walked up the stairs and slowly glided towards him. He looked at her and looked away, "Meira… your better off far away from me… everyone is."

"And I thought you were just looking out for me," Meira joked trying to make him laugh but it didn't work, "William Turner stop that pouting! I see you everyday uncompleted, down and defeated, Feeling all alone. You think your dreams are passing by you, deep down inside you I can see your running out of hope. If you could only see what I see, you'd see the man you wish you could be. If you could only see what I see… in you," Meira said looking at him seriously. He just looked at her, "you're my strength Will, the light that guides me, the angel beside me… the path I want to walk. When I wake up your what I want to be friends forever with, you're the one I hold onto when I start to fall. I know this is sudden, I am already attached… but if you could see what I see. I wish I could make you believe in all that you are, you don't have to be everything to everyone, every bodies number one, cause your everything to me…"

"Meira I, I… like you a lot, but I love Elizabeth and I want to get her back," Will said reading between the lines.

"And I know that is why I am telling you this. I don't know how deep my feelings really lay for you… so I am going to tell you that, I want you… to," she bit her lip. She walked up to him and hugged him catching him off guard. His arms wrapped around her slowly squeezing, "I want you to be happy Will. So go straighten things out. I don't need you to worry about me. Be happy Will… be happy…"

"Meira, I…" he didn't have a chance she let go of the embrace. And the look she gave him pained him before he stood there and watched her walk to the door.

"They say promises are whispered like prayers, I don't need them. Goodbye Mr. Turner," Meira said giving him a fake smile he could see right through. He walked towards the middle of the deck and stood there wondering what to do. Meira had told her that he was her everything, and Elizabeth told him he was nothing… but he loved Elizabeth… but Meira was such a good companion… he was lost, he was stuck… he didn't know what to do.

Authors note: Sorry to those who didn't like the chapter, they probably didn't like the lil side romance between Will and Meira… I thought it would be good to give the story a lil flavor lmao and what has more flavor then a side romance? Originally my original plan for the pirates daughter to be the trouble causer, the one who was suppose to be proper and a pain. But I decided to give her a larger part… a part where she plays a part in Will's heart, and strikes jealousy into the heart of Elizabeth. So I am a lil lost any ideas would be good I have some of my own but PLEASE more ideas to help me further it would be great lol!


	6. Moment of truth

**Chapter 6: The moment of truth**

Authors note: Thank you to those who have been reading, especially NazgulQueen who has been reviewing my story, thank you VERY much you ROCK! This chapter is especially for you since you like Elizabeth and Will pairings. They will be together NO MATTER WHAT I too like Will and Elizabeth pairings. I also tried to add a little more common words for them in that day in this chapter… so I hope you like.

Don't worry it will Be Elizabeth and Will I just thought it would be more fun to write with a little controversy and confusion in there. So Will will be a lil confused in the chapter until the storm clears. I have other plans for the lucky crew!

Will stood with his heart torn. What should he do? What could he do? He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he didn't want himself to hurt either. He couldn't choose. He decided he'd take the day off to figure it out. Meira was great, she was wonderful, she was appealing to the eye, but not as beautiful as Elizabeth. He began to think of Elizabeth and the past they had together. _But she kissed Jack,_ Will slowly sat back down. This was so hard, maybe he just should talk to one of them. Will got up and walked across the deck and saw Meira, Elizabeth must be bellow deck. He sighed as Meira smiled and walked towards him.

"Meira," he said smiling at her. Meira's smile faded as she looked at him.

"Your smile does not deceive me Will, we're friends, remember?" Meira said trying to hide the sadness in those words from her eyes.

"Your eyes do not fool me either," Will said, "I have not come to a conclusion Meira. But I must do something, to know how I feel."

What is…" she was caught off guard when Will kissed her. Meira kissed him back for a second until his lips left hers slowly.

"Did you feel anything?" Will asked curiously. He didn't feel anything really.

"Like what? I felt your lips," Meira said not sure what she was suppose to feel.

"a spark, a rush, anything?" Will asked seriously. He actually felt a little weird about it.

"No not really. I am not good at this kind of thing Will. There was no rush, I'm mean there was the nervousness confusion of what you were doing. For the second I was happy then just… nothing, blank," Meira said looking at him. He smiled and looked down.

"Same here, only not confusion or nervousness. I guess it just means we aren't meant to be," Will said smiling he kissed her on the cheek, "I kind of see you as family."

"Same here now that I think about it I've never had a brother, so this must be the feeling you get towards a brother," she smiled before squeezing his hand, "now go and find Elizabeth."

"Thank you," he said hugging her before running off to find Elizabeth. Meira sat there a moment breathing slowly, then her smile slowly began to fade. She may not have felt sparks or rushes, but she did feel something else… jealousy, pain, and the dilution of lies.

"That was very brave of ye," a females voice caught her off guard. She saw a dark skinned girl with dark black hair and man clothes walking towards her holding rope. Meira jumped turning around to look at her.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Meira didn't even recognize the women. The women walked down towards her and set the bulky rope down on a crate.

"I mean Ms. Everard, that that was a brave thing that ye did. To let Ms. Swann have Mr. Turner. My eyes are not blind or made of wood. Ye may have fooled Will but not I," the women said resting against the crate. She was very pretty for a pirate.

"You seem to know who I am, yet I do not know you," Meira said standing still her long soft brown dress barely moving against the breeze.

"Aye, everyone knows who ye are. Who could not know the daughter of the captain?" the women laughed before picking up the rope, "like I said before… that was very brave of ye. But ye do not love Turner like Elizabeth does. Good day Ms. Everard…"

"What is your name?" Meira asked looking at the girl slowly past her.

"My name is Anamaria," Anamaria said before turning to finish her job. Meira walked back to where he father sat steering the boat.

-------

"Elizabeth," Will said when he found Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked up from the pot of boiling water over to Will.

"Will," she said looking at him then quickly turning back to her boiling potatoes.

"I need to talk to you Elizabeth," Will said grabbing her hand and turning her to face him, "I need to know if you still love me?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked turning to look at him in shock. She pulled her hand out of his hand, "what kind of question is that? What do you want?"

"Answer the question Elizabeth," Will said looking at her with sad brown eyes. Elizabeth felt her eyes tingle ready to show her long awaited tears. She turned around.

"It does not matter Will," Elizabeth said throwing another potato in.

"Yes it does matter, that is all that matters…" Will said turning her to face him again. He finally saw the tears she had tried to hide so delicately from him.

"No it doesn't Will don't you understand? I'm broken and bruised, DO you understand?" Elizabeth said trying to not crying, "besides… won't it effect your and Meira's relationship?"

"What makes you think we are together Elizabeth Swan?" Will asked letting her shoulders go and looking her straight in the eyes.

"You kissed her," Elizabeth said in a nearly hushed voice.

"Elizabeth I thought she was you!" Will said nearly laughing. Elizabeth had a look in her eyes saying 'oh,' he waited a moment, "you were the one who kissed Jack."

"Uh, I… oh," Elizabeth didn't know how to explain that.

"Elizabeth how could you do that to me? Why would you kiss Jack?" Will asked the word stricken Elizabeth, "why!"

"Because Will… I," Elizabeth didn't know how to answer his question.

"Elizabeth you're my only one. It's only you, only you I want… and you can't even justify why you kissed Jack Sparrow?" Will asked looking as if he'd storm out and never talk to her again. He stopped a moment and softly spoke to her while his voice cracked from tears he would not let fall, "why?"

"I'm so sorry Will, I am, I am so sorry…" Elizabeth cried harder confusing Will more.

"If your sorry then tell me why?" Will wanted answers and he would not go soft until he knew why his love and devotion was not enough for her, "was I not enough? Did I not give you enough? Was my heart not enough for you?"

"It was Will, it was…" Elizabeth said trying to tell him. It was the moment of truth, "Will It's all my fault…"

"Not all of it, he didn't have to kiss you back…" Will said trying to make her feel better, he hated to see her cry. He wanted to yell to scream, to blame his pain on her… but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"It's my fault Jack is dead Will," Elizabeth said slowly looking from the floor up to Will. The look of confusion and doubt crossed his face, "Will say something…"

"Like what… I don't believe you," Will said shrugging, "how could you be the one to kill him? We all watched the Kraken eat him, including you Elizabeth."

"I know, Will, I know… but when I kissed him, I thought no one was looking. If you had looked longer, just a little longer you'd have seen me… hand… cuff him to a pole. Will I am sorry that I… I lied, that you thought I chose Jack over you I'd never and you should know that. But, I am a murderer," Elizabeth said giving both of them the chills.

"Why… why did you do that?" Will asked looking at her both eyes wide open, "why could, how could… you condemn a man like that?"

"I know Will I wasn't thinking. It was his fault we were all about to die, it was him they were after. Why do you think I want to bring him back so badly, to undo what I had done Will. I thought we'd be saved if Jack died, but I was wrong… Will I was so wrong we died, inside all of us. Me more then anyone," Elizabeth said standing by the pot, "what do you want me to do? Do you still love me now that you know what I had done?"

"Elizabeth, it was an accident… we'll call it an accident… I love you Elizabeth and we'll fix this… together. We always get into some kind of trouble, you were just doing what any of us would have done at that point," Will said wrapping his arm around Elizabeth and pulling her close to his side and resting his lips on her forehead while staring off at nothing.

------

Night had rolled by Will and Elizabeth were sitting on the deck looking at the stars when Meira had walked up. She saw Elizabeth laying on Will's arm and turned to walk away. Anamaria looked at Meira. She knew things would be a little weird for awhile. Meira politely curtsied before getting ready to walk away but Anamaria stopped her.

"You alright?" Anamaria asked stopping Meira. Meira looked at her quizzically.

"Now why wouldn't I be alright?" Meira said faking a smile, "everything is just perfect, just perfect…"

"Do not lie to me lady, I can see in your eyes the pain that haunts you. Why do you let yourself be bothered by that. You will find someone you are meant to be with," Anamaria said smiling, "trust me I'd know… I'm going to look for him in purgatory."

"Jack Sparrow!" Meira asked almost in a disgusted look.

"NEVER!" Anamaria said having the same look, "oh yuck! He is my captain… that is the only bond that connects him."

"Oh… then who? A lover that died?" Meira asked obviously a little intrigued now.

"Aye lady," Anamaria smiled, "I loved him since we were just babes. We grew up together, fell in love and one day… vicious pirate stole his life, took me and sold me. I finally came across Sparrow who helped me break free. We had a friendship, I never saw him as more. He helped me find a place in Tortuga where I found a new way of life. Then Sparrow stole my boat, the boat I was going to use to go and find Duncan. That is how I ended up here today, I will find Duncan while we look for Sparrow. He was a handsome man…"

"I can imagine," Meira said getting starry eyed, it was almost like a fairy tale, "I'm sorry for your loss Anamaria."

"Aye, so am I. But it tis not your fault," Anamaria said softly, "you see you will know when you've met your soul mate Ms. Everard. You will not know it at first, or perhaps you will… but sooner or later you will not be able to deny that it is fate… the signs will be very obvious in the end. It was that way for Duncan and I, all those signs, all those memories, he was my best friend… and thy lover."

"I do not think that I was destined to find a soul mater Anamaria. I was destined to marry who I am told to, to be the queen of England," Meira said sadly looking up at Elizabeth and Will smiling and laughing.

"It is called destiny Ms. Everard… because we cannot control it. You'll see, destiny will catch up to you. Whether you choose to take the right course or not, is ye own choice," Anamaria said smiling, "I will go tell them tis time for dinner. I will save your heart the grief…"

"Thank you… Anamaria," Meira said smiling at her new friend.

"Anytime your highness, anytime," Anamaria turned around and walked up the three wooden steps and caught Will's attention. He looked passed her and saw Meira opening a door and walking through. Will shrugged his shoulders and looked back out at the black sea. Dinner that night was very awkward for a few people, mostly Meira, Will, and Elizabeth. Meira got up to eat dinner with her father. Meira walked into the cabin room and smiled at her father.

"I thought you'd be eating with the crew mates? You never eat with your dear old father," Barbossa joked pulling her chair out for her. Meira smiled and sat down in the seat on the side of the table. She then put some food onto her plate and ate glad to be away from all the awkwardness. Finally the night ended and Meira was ready to sleep.

"Goodnight," Barbossa said kissing his daughters hand, "you know we come near to the end of our trip… Meira."

"I did not know that, no," Meira smiled walking to the door. Barbossa smiled at her.

"I'm glad for the time we've had. You know were my crew mates and I go are dangerous, so you must stay upon the ship and wait upon my return right?" Barbossa said seriously looking at Meira.

"But Cap… I… erm, I really must protest this," Meira didn't know what to call him she wasn't comfortable yet calling his father or papa… her wounds weren't healed enough yet for that.

"Meira you must understand it is incredibly dangerous. Where we go no mortal can ever go in alive… or at least so I am told… and very rarely does anyone escape. And I only escaped by an accident. They have dreaded creatures blocking the barren lands between the end of the world and the realm of the waiting dead. I could not live if you died Meira, my purpose would have been in vane," Barbossa said seriously.

"This is something I must do, please…" Meira said looking at him seriously. Barbossa didn't want to tell her no.

"Well, how about I think about it…?" Barbossa asked kissing her cheek before pushing her out of the doorway and shutting the door. He really didn't know how to be a father yet. She sighed before going to her room.

All night Will shuffled around in his dreams. He couldn't help but have nightmares. Nightmares of all kinds. Dreams of skeletons, dreams of undead creatures of the sea, dreams of dieing, all kinds of things that a normal boy dreamed of… but never came in contact with. Will tossed and turned as one dream turned into another. He calmed down in one dream when he saw Meira's face. His friend, someone who had been there for him when Elizabeth was not.

dream

Will slowly followed Meira down the hallway. Meira's white dress blowing the breezy hallways as if she were flying… looking behind her at him with eyes full of grief, and loneliness. He looked back for a second to see Elizabeth standing there. He looked back at Meira slowly walking up the steps as a tear fell down the crystallized looking blue eyes. He looked back at Elizabeth standing there smiling. When he walked towards Elizabeth, Elizabeth disappeared before he could reach her.

Will turned back to the stairs and slowly walked up and grabbed the white over coat of the dress laying on the steps, something women wore to parties, a sort of jacket… to cover the dress and protect it from getting wrinkled. He opened the door and saw Meira standing on the front of the ship standing on the edge. Will slowly walked to the steps and stood there.

"Meira," Will softly said as his words turned into a frosty iced fog. Meira just smiled the way she did when he was going to go and find Elizabeth making his smile until he saw the sadness in her eyes, he then looked down to her smiling lips. Her smile slowly faded as she turned around to face the sea… Will slowly walked up the steps and noticed Meira was standing on the edge. He noticed something black rise from the sea and grip Meira. He then noticed the smiling face of Davey Jones Meira screamed before being pulled back into the black wavy sea, "MEIRA!"

end of dream

"Meira?" Will gasped waking up and looking around. He wiped the sweat from his brow before standing up and putting a shirt on. He slowly walked out of his room and down the hall to Elizabeth. He opened the door to check on her, she was still there. He then walked down the hall a little more and opened Meira's door. He sighed when he saw a lump in her bed. He walked over to her bed, he realized she wasn't there but she had stuff packed under her blanket… but why? He ran barefooted out of the room and up the stairs and onto deck. He looked up and saw Meira by the front of the deck sitting on it. He couldn't help but remember the fear he felt after the silent calmness and sadness of their silent friendship, "Meira!" he yelled right behind her scaring her and making her jump.

"What are you doing out here?" Meira asked barely looking at him. She looked like a ghost in her white nightwear. Her hair looked more red then ever, it was almost unnatural.

"Meira Everard get down right now!" Will said feeling his heart skip a couple of beats.

"William Turner do not treat me like a child…" Meira threatened. She smiled, but he noticed the same sadness in her eyes he saw in his dreams.

"Please come down from there," Will said walking up to the railing and looking at the cold black ocean, "why are you even out here?"

"Why are you so tense?" and just ask Meira said that the boat hit a large wave that came nearly out of no where. Meira screamed falling backwards. But just as she fell backwards he grabbed her arm. Meira screamed slightly looking up at Will.

"Will! Don't drop me please!" she pleaded looking at the crashing waves bellow. He felt her slipping, "Will!"

"Meira hang on!" Will yelled using his other hand to grip her wrist. She ignored the pain in her arm and tried reaching up to grab his arm. She screamed as she felt her arm slip more.

"Will!" Meira screamed her hand slipping more and more. Meira was also losing her grip.

"Don't let go!" Will yelled over the crashing waves that had just appeared and knocked the boat from side to side, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Will I can't…!" Will tried pulling her up more but fell to the side and dropped her when the ship tilted over. Will jumped up trying to keep his balance but all he could hear was her screams as she plunged down, "WILL!"

"MEIRA!" he yelled running to the edge and gripping it. He looked over hastily looking at the water and the ripples from where her body landed. He kept looking down bellow searching the water as men started to walk outside to set the sails and head into town. Barbossa ran out wondering who was screaming.

"William Turner!" Barbossa yelled obviously angry from being woken up. Will did not listen, he even ignored Elizabeth who walked out from bellow.

"MEIRA! Oh lord Meira!" Will said when she didn't emerge from the water. Barbossa ran to his side and searched the water.

"Meira!" Barbossa screamed as loud as he could looking for her.

-----

Meira felt herself slowly slip down through the water. She tried to swim up but couldn't see where she was going. The water was freezing, she felt herself slowly start to slip away. She was not that good of a swimmer, and the waters all of a sudden got rough. She turned to her side and saw something swim past her. She screamed under water as she sat something else. She tried swimming further but whatever it was grabbed her dress and was pulling her dress. Slowly she was starting to blackout as she saw the face of a human that looked like some sort of fish.

-----

Will leaped off of the ship deck into the water. Elizabeth screamed as she ran forward after her fiancée. She hit the deck not able to stop herself. It was so weird the waters were raging but there was no storm. She looked down bellow and did not see her love. She began cry out for him while Barbossa cried out for his daughter. He saw the glimpse of a boat emerging from the sea far off. Will's muscles worked against the current swimming deeper and deeper opening his eyes painfully in the salty water. The water seemed so clear for a reason. Will saw the white dress against the dark blue water. It seemed something was pulling her, the thing looked at Will and immediately in fear let go and swam off.

Will swam further down feeling it get colder, icier, darker, and harder to breathe the further he swam down. He wouldn't give up he would let her drown, it was his fault she fell. He grabbed a hold of the skirt part of her dress that was flowing everywhere and dragged her towards him. He slowly pulled her up towards him and gripped around her waist before swimming for the surface realizing that he was losing oxygen and having a hard to swimming. He let her go a second and swam speedily to the surface and got air. Barbossa's nails dug into the railing while Elizabeth gasped. Will dug back down and saw her slowly falling again. He grabbed her and brought her up. Everyone was standing on the deck crowding around trying to see what was happening. Both Elizabeth and Barbossa gasped when Will came up with Meira.

"HELP!" Will yelled trying to stay above water and hold the unconscious girl. Barbossa snapped out Ragetti and Pintel.

"GET ROPE!" Barbossa yelled making the scramble to get some. It took them a moment but they came back with some rope.

"Here you go Captain," Pintel said handing it to them.

"I'll give it to the captain," Ragetti said pushing Pintel, "here you go sir I found it…"

"You brainless imps! Tie a loop and throw it down!" Barbossa yelled making them scramble around to do as they were told. Finally the rope got tossed down and Will wrapped it around himself and Meira. Slowly they were hoisted up but Meira looked pale and lifeless. Will's eyes filled with tears as they were finally hoisted over. Elizabeth went to go help him but he jus walked past her holding Meira. He set her on the ground and took off his shirt and cover her so she would no longer be see-through. He looked down at her not quite sure what to do.

"Meira, oh please Meira wake up," he said his long brown hair dripping water onto her pale face. Her lips were purple and ice began to form on her hair as well as his. He just wiped away the water that dripped on his hair. Tears ran down his face he felt like he failed. Barbossa pushed through the crowd and fell to his knees.

"Somebody… anybody do something…" Barbossa said trying to be a man and not cry.

"Do that one thing, you know… where you put your hand on their chest and help them breathe!" Pintel said rubbing his wooden eye trying to keep himself from crying. Will's body shook, not just from the cold, but from his nerves as he placed his hand a little bellow her chest and began pushing down, he then opened her mouth and grabbed her nose and placed his lips on hers and blew the air he breathed into her lungs…

Authors note: Sorry to leave it here but I have to let my mother on the computer now ha ha ha! So I am going to let her on put this up and then start the next chapter. Hmmm should she die? Should she live? Maybe I should just kill her then bring her back to life… let it run in the family… MUAH HA HA! Naw I'm kiddin lol… I'm sure she'll live depending on the mood of when I start writing again. I thought I'd throw a little action of some sort into here… no battles yet… but there will be some. Enjoy and review Review REVIEW! Please… hee hee hee I love reviews especially ones saying my story is good… but I also like ideas, and constructive criticism! So thank you thank you thank you!


	7. Family instincts

Chapter 7: Family instincts

Authors note: I realized that well uh it seems like the reason he ignored Elizabeth was because he loved Meira or something… that is not the case. He feels responsible for her, because in the beginning he promised nothing would happen to her and since then he felt like a protective brother. He likes her, but not like that ha ha ha I think a lot of us can relate to liking a guy or a girl who likes us only as a friend… that's her problem but not for long she starts to see him more as a brother then a love interest. Sorry for the mix up yalls! Thank you to those who review that I read so far, thank you a lot BlackRosePoison-Orchid

"Meira please, please wake up… don't die on me," Will said breathing heavily through the frosty night air.

"Do something, I demand of you Turner, if ye don't do something… well, I'll think of something," Barbossa said resting on his knees. _Why isn't Barbossa doing anything?_ the crew wondered.

"I'll never forgive myself if you don't wake up Meira," Will breathed while a interested crew watched. Will gave it one more time and Meira woke up coughing up water. She immediately sat up looking around remembering the place she was before she blacked out. Will gasped before pulling her into a hug. Barbossa let out a breath he had been holding in before standing up and walking away a little. Meira coughed some more not hugging Will back, he was practically squeezing her to death. Will then began the scolding, "Meira you are so thickheaded… what were you thinking! You are… you nearly made my heart stop beating, I thought you were dead…"

"So did I…" Meira breathed looking back remembering the hideous face of the grinning creature dragging her down.

"Meira I promised nothing would ever happen to you, but you can't always count on that. Why were you sitting on that ledge?" Will asked trying to ignore his freezing aching body. Barbossa tossed to blankets down at them, he was obviously not to pleased. The boat wasn't rocking as much as it had been, the storm was slowly ending. Meira looked up at her fathers disappointed eyes. It wasn't fully her fault, she didn't even know why she was out there.

"It's so cold Will," Meira said shivering trying to ignore the staring crew. He wrapped the blanket around her and turned to see Elizabeth storm off.

"Are you going to be alright while I go and take care of an issue?" Will said wanting to go and chase after Elizabeth.

"I'll take care of her go Will," Anamaria said wrapping another blanket around Meira.

"Thank you Anamaria," Will asid before getting up and running after Elizabeth, "Elizabeth…"

"Will I thought you didn't have any feelings for her," Elizabeth said crossing her arms giving Will a stern 'I'm not happy,' look.

"I never said that Elizabeth…" Will said making Elizabeth's eyes widen before turning to leave.

"But I never said that I had feelings for her in a romantic way," Will said running in front of her to stop her.

"Well then Will, pray you… explain yourself," Elizabeth said her hands on her hips.

"When Meira first arrived I told her I'd stop her if she tried to escape but she had my word I'd protect her and let no harm come to her. We obviously became friends, I thought for awhile perhaps I had some feelings for her… but only feelings of family. She is my family now Elizabeth, she is my sister… and I feel responsible for her. You might think she has Barbossa, but she only has me… she only has me to be there for her, to talk to her, to help her, to give her advice. I'm her brother, her crewmate, her advisor, and her friend," Will said seriously, "but you're my partner Elizabeth, my one true love, my mate, my lover…"

"Oh Will," Elizabeth said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. The embrace lasted awhile before she pulled away, "I love you William Turner, my very own pirate…"

"And I love you Elizabeth Swann, my very own soul mate," Will smiled softly stroking her hair, "how could I ever let something so beautiful walk away…"

"You didn't," Elizabeth smiled, "how could I ever forget what love felt like… when ours is one of a kind?"

"I don't know, but as long as we remember in the end that is all that counts," Will said sighing, "now we should go back because I am cold. Is it alright if I go and talk with Meira? I have a few questions, for one why she was out there."

"Of course just don't be long," Elizabeth said moving some hair behind her ear, "it feels like I haven't seen you in a decade."

"I will be back inside in the snap of a finger Elizabeth," Will said kissing her forehead. Elizabeth smiled before gently kissing his cheek and walking away. Before she entered the door he yelled, "I love you… Elizabeth."

"I know Will, I know. I love you too," Elizabeth smiled watching him a second before walking back inside and into her warm bed. Will smiled before turning around shooing away all the men trying to badger Meira with questions.

"Shoo, Meira come here," Will said walking through the crowd of pirates. Meira stood up shaking, Anamaria helped her walk over to Will then Will guided her to her room. Meira laid down while Anamaria and Will pulled chairs up and sat by her bed, "why were you out there?"

"What?" Meira asked curiously. Will sighed obviously annoyed.

"What actually happened?" Anamaria asked curiously, "how did you end up in the water? Will how did she end up in the water?"

"Well I had a dream and it involved Davey Jones grabbing Meira and pulling her overboard so I woke up checked her room and she wasn't there so I walked out and she was sitting on the front of the ship. I was talking to her trying to get her down and she practically laughed it off until the ship hit a large wave and made the whole ship bounce and she fell over. I caught her and tried pulling her up until another large wave, one after the other pretty much attacked the ship and knocked me over making me drop Meira. My question is why were you out there and not in Bed Meira?" Will said obviously getting tired.

"Well, I woke up after having a dream of a man. I don't know who he was he was a dark man not skin but his hair and his aura, but he was laying on the bottom of the sea just looking up at me… every move I made… he almost looked sad, but he looked like he belonged to the sea. He was holding a box or something, anyways… I woke up and his dark eyes were still in my mind as if warning me of something. Then I heard a voice calling me and I thought perhaps Barbossa or you Will wanted me so I left. It was an enchanting voice though the closer I got the more enchanting it was when it called my name… calling me to him, or it. His voice smooth like the waves, with chimes of music dancing in the air around his voice… it was so real, then I walked to the bow of the deck and I saw something glowing pass under the ship. The voice disappeared and so did the light, but for some reason I had an urge to dive into the deep sea. While at the same time I felt something warning me against it, so I sat there watching and waiting for the light when Will came," Meira said looking at Anamaria.

"Meira, you scared me to death. Do you realize how serious that was. You could have died," Will said looking at her, she turned and looked at him.

"I thought I was dead as well," Meira said honestly sighing, _perhaps I'd be better off if I had died,_ Meira thought sadly.

"What do you mean Meira?" Anamaria asked curiously, "why didn't you swim to the surface?"

"Because when I fell into the ocean it was like everything went dark. I began to panic, then I saw something human swimming at me. At first I thought it was Will, but it wasn't it looked different… like something from a nightmare. It touched me before swimming away, then it came back and I passed out. Then I woke up on deck with everyone standing around me," Meira said yawning.

"Meira you act like it was not serious, you could have died, I was so worried!" Will said obviously going overboard.

"I don't think you were all too worried about me Will, I think you were only worried about getting back to Elizabeth, or what Elizabeth thought. It's always about Elizabeth. While I was drowning you were probably talking to Elizabeth," Meira said not looking at Will.

"Meira!" Will was obviously angry, did she not know he saved her?

"Will I don't want to talk right now, I am tired," Meira said turning head more so he couldn't see her pout. Will stood up and walked to the door. He opened it but turned to look at her.

"Meira… I couldn't see you, so I couldn't jump in… right away. But answer this, how do you think you got onto the ship?" Will said before turning to shut the door and find Elizabeth.

"Did he save me?" Meira asked looking over to Anamaria.

"Yes Meira he saved you. We thought he had drowned with you, why do you think he is wet?" Anamaira asked sitting beside Meira, "would you like me to stay in here tonight?"

"No thank you Anamaria," Meira said smiling to her new friend, "you've done enough. I would like to be alone tonight… I need to face my demons on my own."

"Good night," Anamaria said before walking out. Anamaria closed the door behind her and quickly went back to her quarters. Meira laid there letting a couple tears fall before the rest fell. She didn't know that Will was still waiting outside, trying to figure out what to do. He heard her cry and realized that he shouldn't go on his brotherly instinct to soothe her pain, then again he didn't know why she was so hurt. He laid in his bed for the rest of the night hoping she was no longer crying. When morning came he waited for Meira to awaken. Meira walked out of the room and down the hall slowly obviously feeling bad for the things she said. Meira looked up and saw Will walking down there also. She stopped wanting to turn and run away but something told her to keep walking towards him. Will smiled at her, Meira gave him a half smile before crossing her arms and walking towards him. She understood he had forgiven her for her harsh accusation. He stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as hers wrapped around his waist. They sat there a moment hugging, she sighed hiding her face in his chest, "I'm sorry…"

"I know," Will said his head resting on hers, he felt like a protective brother watching over a baby sister.

"I didn't know," Meira said biting her lip still in the embrace.

"I know," Will said smiling squeezing her tighter. Meira finally understood their relationship… they were pack mates, family…. BEST friends.

"I'm very grateful," Meira said finally smiling a real smile.

"I know," Will said taking a deep breath, it was their first hug… and it was the sweetest hug friends could ever dream of.

"You're my best friend," Meira said smiling big. Will froze a moment before smiling bigger as well.

"I know," he squeezed her tight, "you're my best friend as well…"

"I know," Meira smiled making him laugh before letting go of the embrace. Within a few seconds two people went from sad and hurt, to happy and at peace. Meira smiled before walking off for breakfast. That was until both Meira and Will were thrown into the wall as the ship skidded to a stop from hitting land. The ship finally stopped moving and Will could stand up, he helped Meira up and took off to find out what happened.

"AHOY! Ankern! We've reached land!" a man on top of the ship yelled.

"What did he say? Meira asked looking at Will.

"Oh that means basically use the anchor," Will said looking at the giant green island.

"We've reached t' island gents!" Barbossa said smiling with his arms raised, "let us go upon t' land!"

"He seems awfully happy," Meira said looking at Will. Elizabeth walked up the stairs in her gentlemen clothing, Anamaria was also dressed and ready to go.

"Will!" Barbossa yelled putting his sword in his scabbard, "come along now! We are ready to go to t' shore. Marty, Gibbs prepare ye'selves for a fight."

"I left ye something down stairs Meira," Anamaria said hushed as she walked by.

Authors note:

U found some cool things with pirates words and stuff taught me how to use them and stuff I'm going to make only certain pirates use words since it just seems better… know what I mean? But I hope you enjoyed!


	8. A hole

**Chapter 8: a hole…**

Meira snuck downstairs and slowly made it to her room where she saw something on the bed. Meira walked to it slowly and observed the items Anamaria left for as well a note. Meira looked at the clothes, and sword laying on the bed before grabbing the sword. Meira opened the letter.

Meira,

I need ye help to find me mate. They will need all the hands they can get, I will have to abandon them for a little while. I know Will's taught you some techniques I watched him teach ye a couple of times. Just try to be helpful and not a burden, I know I'd hate t' be left behind. Hurry, dress, and come to shore on a extra boat. Go to a man with a gray beard, he cannot speak but he can hear you well. He knows of the plan he will help you dock the boat, good luck Meira. And remind me to thank ye later.

**Anamaria**

Meira smiled happily as she quickly changed into the pants and baggy shirt. She tucked the shirt into the cream colored pants and placed the boots on. She felt so different, less royal but more powerful. Meira pulled the shirt down looking in the mirror at herself. She looked at some string and quickly braided her hair back then pulling the collar up more. Meira then wrapped the belt around her waist and placed the sword in the scabbard. Meira then ran out of the room and up the stairs. She saw a man standing by a boat with a parrot.

"Are you… uh, Cotton sir?" Meira asked not quite sure. The man nodded yes then grabbed one end of the boat, "how do we lower it?"

"Squawk wind in the sails," the parrot squawked. Meira nodded obviously lost and Cotton rolled his eyes before showing her where to grip. They then lifted it over the side and then she grabbed the rope and watching him they slowly lowered it… very sloppily.

"Thank you, Mr. … Cotton… Sir," Meira said not sure what to say before climbing down the rope ladder into the boat.

-------

"Are you positive you know where you are going Barbossa?" Will asked nervously.

"Of course I know me way Mr. Turner, it be hard to miss," Barbossa said smiling, "me monkey brought me back just in time. I was not in me body when I left, obviously, Jack, me monkey stole me a piece of t' Aztec gold… it brought me back to life, and put me soul back into me body. Arrr it was a dreary land, but I moved through the place remembering every nook and cranny."

"So then your invincible again?" Elizabeth asked remembering their first meeting.

"Of course not," Barbossa said when they could finally pull the boat to shore. They dragged it up and left it there. They had no idea someone was a little ways away ready to follow, "but you better stop asking questions smartly Ms. Swann."

"Elizabeth, he's saying to quickly be quiet," Will said quietly. Elizabeth just gave him a look.

"I've been around bloody pirates for quiet awhile now Will, I think I know what Barbossa is implying," Elizabeth said looking at him.

"Of course darling," Will said smiling and looking back forward as they walked into the tall trees of the weird island. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and kept moving.

"Well isn't this exciting," Pintel said letting his wooden eye wonder around a little.

"No Pintel you dull-witted moron, this is not exciting," Ragetti said punching his friend in the arm.

"No fair Ragetti!" Pintel said rubbing his arm, "you hit me on my blind side… you know I couldn't see that coming."

"Here," Ragetti said before walking around his friend and hitting him in the other arm, "is that better?"

"a little, it still hurts," Pintel said pouting slightly.

"Will ye two keep your mouths tight?" Gibbs said pushing past them, "ye two talk more then ol' Cotton's parrot…"

"That was not nice was it Ragetti?" Pintel asked glaring at Gibbs. Ragetti rolled his eyes.

"Is your brain numb Pintel? Or are you just brainless?" Ragetti asked hunching his large heavy shoulders.

"You know, I don't know…" Pintel said slowly looking to the floor obviously in deep thought. It took him a couple minutes before he spoke, "that wasn't nice Ragetti, we're suppose to be friends. Why are you so mean?"

"Quiet ye two!" Barbossa yelled turning back to look at them, "ye both are more unintelligent then Jack… both the monkey and Sparrow."

"Can I be Sparrow? He is pretty intelligent," Pintel smiled before Ragetti smacked him in the back of the head making Pintel's fake wooden eye fall out, "stop hitting me!"

"Then start being smart Pintel, you embarrass me!" Ragetti said throwing his arms in the air.

"Your words are hurtful, I don't think I want to be your friend anymore Ragetti," Pintel said walking faster and away from Ragetti was ready to rip out some of his thinning gray hair.

"What a idiot," Ragetti said rolling his eyes and proceeding forward. Pintel talked to no one he just thought of how he was the easy target of his so called friend and crew mates.

"Keep quiet ye never know what exactly could be watching us," Barbossa said ready and prepared to defend himself, "just to be forewarned, it's every man for ye-self in this place."

"Thanks for the heads up," Will said sarcastically.

"No problem," Barbossa said reminding them all of his old self, he was so much different around Meira, as if he were _faking _the "new" Barbossa.

"There really ARE no heroes amongst pirates," Will said following behind Barbossa and beside Elizabeth.

"Well Mr. Turner, ye forget how much alike to us ye are," Barbossa said smiling before turning to stop everyone. Will didn't know how to answer that, he was a pirate… "alright everyone avast, we must go in single file. I'll take t' lead, Mr. Turner seeing you being the strongest and youngest here ye get to take the rear. Ms. Swann as ye and Ms. Uh, erm… Anamaria get to take the middle. Ye being women folk and all…"

"I disagree with that Barbossa…" Anamaria began to protest.

"Arrr it be captain Barbossa Anamaria," Barbossa said before turning to the other, "ok…"

"Captain Barbossa… I will take thee back, Will can have t' middle. We need our strongest fighter in t' middle," Anamaria said placing her hands on her hips.

"Anamaria?" Captain Barbossa said taking a step towards her.

"Aye sir?" Anamaria said folding her arms, Jack was never so demanding… he usually did as she said.

"Are ye captain?" Barbossa asked making lift her head and tighten her lips, "aye… alas I thought so. Moving on gents, and ladies… the women folk in t' middle, Will take the rear, I will take thee lead, Pintel behind me, then Gibbs, then Ms. Swann, then Anamaria, then Ragetti, and last but not least Mr. Turner. Got your positions? Keep a strong eye out gents."

"Aye aye captain!" everyone except Elizabeth, Will, and Anamaria said. They then got into their positions and began to walk in single file. Meira followed after them running from tree to tree. Slowly Anamaria made her way to the back.

"Catch up Anamaria ye be slowing down me crew," Barbossa said chopping at the thick and low branches.

"I am sorry I need a break, I shall catch up with ye in a shake," Anamaria said acting like she was tired which made Will a little suspicious, she was usually quite the tough women with her dark tan skin and dark hair. He remembered her from when they first met, she was hiding under a hat and he promised her the _Interceptor_ and she became part of the crew.

"We should not part, that would be dangerous," Barbossa sighed, "women fold these days… most of them just aren't worth their briny…"

"I'll stay back with Anamaria, go ahead Barbossa… we will be a few," Will said making Anamaria look up at him. Barbossa pondered it a moment.

"I guess that be fine, but don't take too long. T' trip be long and hard, we'll have to stop to sleep," Barbossa said before getting back in line, "onwards you bilge rats!"

"He is overbearing…" Anamaria sighed sitting on a large rock. Will just watched her, what was she hiding?

"Anamaria?" Will asked still standing but looking at her. She just grunted in his direction, "why have you really stopped?"

"Why have ye stayed Mr. Turner? I am tired, that is all," Anamaria said looking at him seriously.

"For starters I don't believe you are tired Anamaria. Do not talk in rhyme I can see through you, what do you know that no one else knows? What are you hiding?" Will asked looking at her unconvinced.

"I'm not turning my back if that is what you presume Mr. Turner. I simply have been tired, ye should worry about ye own skin and less on me own," Anamaria said looking at him seriously, "I do not need ye to watch over me like a dog. I can handle me own self…"

"I know you can, that is exactly why I find this a little suspicious Anamaria," Will crossed his arms staring at her.

"Ye best be getting back, I may be awhile," Anamaria said looking at him, "I am simply a little tired. I did not sleep well last night, I do not do well under pressure Mr. Turner. Now please leave me in peace, ye best hold up the group for me…"

"Aye, I can do that," Will said turning and walking away. When it seemed the coast was clear Meira ran out towards Anamaria.

"Ye are foolish following so close Meira, what are ye thinking?" Anamaria said quickly in a hushed tone.

"I get lost easily but I must speak with you," Meira said shakily.

"Ye be doing that ri' now," Anamaria said rolling her eyes.

"I know this, but I just don't… know if I am ready for such a big pirate," Meira said nervously, "Will taught me very little not even…"

"Meira Everard!" Will said walking out of a bush making both girls jump and Anamaria draw her sword. Meira immediately jumped behind Anamaria.

"William Turner how dare you scare me like that!" Meira said walking out from behind Will.

"How dare I? What are you doing out here? You are the most selfish, egotistical, insane, mental, princess I have ever met," Will said obviously angry she was there on the island.

"And ye be outta line Mr. Turner," Anamaria said placing her hands on her hips.

"You knew about this didn't you Anamaria?" Will said glaring at her.

"Perhaps I did, it was me own choice. Ye should have gone back like I told you," Anamaria said defending Meira.

"I knew it, your interest in Meira was for personal gain. Why have you risked her life by encouraging such a rash idiotic idea?" Will asked feeling like steam would come out of his pinking ears.

"She be me friend Mr. Turner. I offered her a position because I have other plans, now ye best stay out of the way. I plan to get Duncan back," Anamaria said seriously, "she will not be safe going back alone… it is best she be following us."

"You are selfish Anamaria. I will allow her to come, but you've possibly doomed our mission," Will said angrily, "we'll talk later Meira. I'm so disappointed in you."

"Don't presume to know me. Besides how many other princesses have you met?" Meira asked angrily Will said nothing he couldn't, "I thought so…"

"Stay close. What are you wearing? Never mind stay close and keep up," Will said warningly before walking with Anamaria they had to jog which seemed too difficult but she did it because she was told to. Finally Anamaria and Will caught up to the group. They set up camp, ate hastily, and slept. Will snuck off with food to give to Meira. Meira ate it disgustedly the crews food was never as good as the food Barbossa got to eat. Meira ate anyways, "would you like me to sleep here tonight?"

"That would risk exposure," Meira said obviously wishing he would. Will sighed.

"It would but you are at risk sleeping here alone," Will said softly, "I worry easy. I just thought you might like to know that… future reference."

"Who says there be a future for us Mr. Turner," she said making fun of the way pirates spoke making him laugh, "ye jump to conclusions…"

"You sound ridiculous," Will laughed.

"Now tat' be mean Mr. Turner, ye should be nicer to ye friends. Or I might feed thee to thee fishies," Meira joked laughing making Will laugh also.

"Stop that…" Will said his face glowing in the golden fires face. Meira smiled behind the wall of flames also, "you sound like a…"  
"Pirate…?" Meira asked her smile slowly fading. Will hesitated a second, "it's alright. I am, after all my father is a hated, wanted, feared pirate. But you too are a pirate Will. I think once we say it out loud it becomes easier to live with…"

"I've coped with it," Will said never really talking about how he feels, "but it doesn't matter… what's done is done I s'pose."

"How do you feel though honestly?" Meira asked feeling the flames dancing across her face.

"I feel like… like… there's a hole in my heart, and I can't figure out why," Will said sighing as he looked at the orange red coals.

"Why a hole?" Meira asked looking at Will, "you no even holes can be filled…"

"Not this one, not this hole. I always wanted to be a hero, instead… instead I'm a pirate," Will said feeling the anger he first felt rise up again.

"You are a hero Will, and a pirate," Meira said smiling enjoying the warmth of the fire and the open space.

"No I am not," Will sighed and leaned onto his back looking at the stars.

"Why not?" Meira asked feeling a little bummed, "you've been a hero. For what its worth, it's been worth it all along."

"What does that mean? Well as for your question… there are no hero's among thieves," Will said staring at the stars.

"But your not a thief, and it's every pirate for himself. A pirate maybe a title for people, but it's not who they are… it's what they do. You are a hero, to me, to Elizabeth, to everyone who knows you. Everyone loves you it seems. You're a hero, your a pirate, your a friend, your a lover, you a man," Meira said smiling at him, he turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Thank you Meira," he said smiling at her.

"For what?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"For being my best friend, I think I got the best of best friends," Will said smiling at her.

"Well I suppose you should be getting back to the crew, they be wondering where ye be," Meira laughed as she spoke the words.

"You're worrying me, ye be getting good that," Will laughed making her laugh, "Avast I be going. Til' tomorrow lass…"

"Now who is the spoof?" Meira laughed, "go on go…"

"Good night Ms. Everard," Will said getting up. He bent down kissed her on the cheek and left. He walked back to camp but spent the whole night waking up to check on her and make sure she was still, then laying back down next to Elizabeth who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

Authors note:

Hey everyone yes it is finally finished and my back aches for it and I had FUN! Trying to use all the new words I learned. In the last chapters authors note I accidentally said U when I meant I found a site with words and phrases they used… I enjoyed adding a little more pirate lingo I have some nice things for Jack to say when they find him. I am going to make him a total goof or something! Him and Gibbs are going to be like little school boys together… I've got new ideas and plans… well I hope you liked this chapter because it was my favorite! Well tell me what you think!


	9. The entrance

**Chapter 9: The entrance…**

Authors note: Man I think this is starting to unravel pretty nicely. What about you? Well please tell me because I've been working harking on it, I am not very talented with pirate lingo so I am studying it a little more and slowly working it in lol!

The sun rose above the green forest shooing the darkness of the night away. The crew awoke and found themselves ready and packed. Anamaria and Will could hear Meira following behind yet no one else even thought of it. It took them awhile, it would be a couple more hours before they'd come upon the entrance. Ragetti walked up to Pintel and tried to talking to him.

"Rough night aye mate?" Ragetti asked Pintel. Pintel just rubbed his wooden eye and ignored his former best friend, "your not still mad are ye?"

"I'm not talking to you Ragetti," Pintel said walking forward.

"Stop being a ol' hermit Pintel. We're friends remember?" Ragetti said looking to his friend wit the wooden eye.

"You've been a very bad friend," Pintel said sadly.

"I'm a pirate, we say things we do not always mean," Ragetti said trying to smile at Pintel. Pintel smiled and shrugged.

"Ok Ragetti I forgive you," Pintel said blinking, his eye socket was getting splinters from the wooden eye.

"Will ye two stop that jabbering? Ye getting on me nerves," Barbossa said obviously getting annoyed with his two men.

"Sorry captain," Pintel said waving at the captain making Ragetti and Barbossa both roll their eyes. Meira slowly crept up behind them.

"Where did you sneak off to last night?" Elizabeth asked Will. Will looked at her curiously.

"Hmmm?" he said looking away thinking of a answer for the second time she asked him.

"Last night when you disappeared Will, where'd you go?" Elizabeth asked unassumingly, merely curious.

"I, went to scout. I had a bad feeling, you know me," Will said kissing her forehead. She smiled big before turning to walk ahead. Will stopped a split second, he swore he heard running water somewhere.

"We're here ladies and gents," Barbossa said smiling as he pushed some brush aside. They all stopped and stared.

"Where! Where?" Pintel said pushing in front to see, "I don't see it. Where's the door?"

"Right there ye filthy sprog," Barbossa said rolling his eyes. Will slowly crossed the land with Elizabeth nervously walking behind him. The water got louder and louder. He walked to the edge of the large hole in the ground. Water fell in a cloud of white clouds spraying his face with mist.

"Are you sure about this Barbossa?" Will asked swallowing before moving away from the giant hole like waterfall. Meira stepped down on a branch making everyone look in the direction. Anamaria closed her eyes obviously knowing who it was. Gibbs reached his arm into the heavey brush and pulled out Meira.

"Hands off you filthy pirate!" Meira yelled pushing his hand away and pulling her sword out at him. Gibbs began to laugh once he realized who it was.

"It's just t' captains daughter. No harm," Gibbs chuckled before walking back to the group.

"Excuse me? I am very… strong," Meira said not sure exactly how to say it.

"I'm sure lass," Gibbs said trying to get over the fact for a second they feared her. Barbossa had a look of anger on his face.

"Meira Everard! How dare you defy me word!" Barbossa yelled in anger, "I want ye to get ye little rear back to t' ship and I want it back there now…"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your servant, I've only been your daughter for almost a month. Not long enough to command," Meira said placing her hands on her hips.

"Ye cannot come! And ye will obey me!" Barbossa yelled pointing to the ship, "it's a dangerous mission."

"Will tell him I can stay," Meira said walking over to Will. Will looked at Meira then to Barbossa.

"I think she should go Barbossa," Will said quietly but loud enough for them all to hear. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Ye be not t' captain now be ye?" Barbossa said feeling his face turn red. Meira looked over the edge and bit her lip maybe she would be best to not go.

"No but neither will ye once we get Jack back," Anamaria said looking at him seriously.

"To Davy Jones locker with the lot o' ya," Barbossa said angrily, "Turner ye be wearing me patients thin… one more strike and ye walk the plank…"

"How dare you!" Elizabeth yelled getting ready to walk towards Barbossa but Will grabbed her accidentally knocking Meira back with his elbow. Meira gasped before feeling her foot slip from the edge. They all gasped turning around to catch Meira. Meira screamed when she realized she was falling and her crew mates were getting smaller and smaller.

"Meira!" Will yelled falling to his knees and calling for her when she disappeared into the white clouds of mist from the crashing waves. Elizabeth's mouth was wide open while everyone stood around the edge looking for them. Barbossa rolled his eyes before walking to Will.

"Ye have knocked me daughter into that hole. Ye best be goin' in after her," Barbossa said making Will stand up.

"I didn't mean to Barbossa, don't you think I feel guilty?" Will said frantically feeling something sting at him.

"He is not going in after her, she came she made a choice," Elizabeth said standing in front of Will Barbossa pushed Elizabeth out of the way and pushed Will into the hole making Elizabeth scream and scramble to the edge to see if Will was still there, he too disappeared into the watery grave, "WILL!"

------

Meira sat up slowly and rubbed her head. She looked around at the yellow and brown lands. The sky was a purple and black color. Meira looked around observing the dissolute lands. Meira swallowed before looking at her body. She looked around frantically feeling tears escape her eyes.

"I died!" she cried out before Will landed beside her. Meira looked over at him in shock, "you died also?"

"Meira? What are you… wait, where am I?" Will asked looking around at the eerie place, "Meira… I think that was the door?"

"The door to where?" Meira asked curiously.

"To the after life, that is the door Barbossa left that is why he pushed me," Will said laughing, "he knew I'd live…"

------

"Barbossa you sneaky little snake! How could you! You've been planning this all along haven't you!" Elizabeth yelled full of tears and hatred.

"No Elizabeth don't you understand…" Anamaria said standing up understanding what was going on. Barbossa walked behind Pintel and Ragetti who were silently talking and laughing by the edge and pushed them in.

"Captain wait!" both yelled before plunging into the deep hole that went for miles. Elizabeth and Anamaria gasped but Gibbs just watched him.

"You're a monster Barbossa," Elizabeth said standing beside Gibbs. Barbossa shrugged.

-----

"AHHH!" both Pintel and Ragettiti screamed before hitting the ground hard beside Meira and Will. Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other and then to the other two, "we're alive! Ha ha!

"What is taking the others so long? I wish I had known I wouldn't have felt so bad for accedentally knocking you over," Will said looking at Meira.

"Why didn't ye stop him you scurvy rat!" Ragetti yelled at Pintel who was searching for the wooden eye that fell out of his head.

"You were the one who… who," Pintel couldn't think of what to say, "stop callin' me names Ragetti!"

"You are such an idiot!" Ragetti said before Barbossa and the others appeared. Pintel crossed his arms.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped when she saw him. Elizabeth ran to Will jumping in his arms.

"It's alright Elizabeth, it is alright," Will said holding Elizabeth. Meira looked at Barbossa and for once wasn't jealous of Elizabeth. Barbossa glared back at her. He was disappointed in her but knew if he showed her a little slack in front of some of his men, he'd never be able to regain that image of being the scary pirate.

"Meira Everard, when this trip be over ye be goin' home," Barbossa said not being serious but acting like it. Meira's mouth dropped open, she had just made friends, she had just started a new life. Meira crossed her arms not wanting to argue, "do ye know what you've done?"

"I didn't jump Barbossa," Meira spat like she had taken a bite of rotten fruit. Will looked at Elizabeth uncomfortably, normally Meira would have had Will's support but he was all about making Elizabeth happy. Meira looked at the rest of the group, "besides… I want to go home…"

"Enough of ye rambling on Ms. Everard, we must get a move upon land before the creatures of darkness be comin' out," Barbossa said before walking out he was first and foremost a pirate, fathering would have to come last… especially in this place, especially if he wanted to get her out alive. Meira quietly moved on, for what felt like an hour they traveled through the desolet lands.

"I'm scared Ragetti," Pintel said looking at his friends, "what if we get sent to meet ol' Davy Jones?"

"We have already met ol' Davy Jones you squiffy," Ragetti rolled his eyes. The last thing Pintel liked being called was a buffoon.

"You know Ragetti you've been a rude pirate to me. Why can't you ever use kind words Ragetti? I have feelings ye know," Pintel said in his winy voice.

"Pintel I pray you, do be quiet," Ragetti said rolling his eyes. Meira walked the whole way with her arms closed feeling sad and pressured. Anamaria slowly walked up to Meira feeling her pain.

"I am sorry Meira, truly," Anamaria said sadly, "I don't think ye father, or thee captain means what he said Meira."

"I'D have to disagree with you Anamaria," Meira said biting her lip, "I think he meant every word… I do believe… he was holding back."

"Meira are ye alright? Are ye crying?" Anamaria asked looking at something wet falling down Meira's face.

"No, not a drop," Meira lied speeding up so she was on her own. Meira saw something slowly coming up from the ground and stopped making Anamaria run into her. Why did everyone else stop, why was everyone about to walk into it? "Anamaria!"

"Meira!" Anamaria asked frantically running to her. They were drawing closer and closer and the hole was spreading.

"Do you see the giant black cloud growing on the surface of the earth?

"No I see notin'," Anamaria said looking around frantically.

"Shhh be quiet it moved in our direction it can hear us," Meira said looking at it as if it were a creature.

"Ye be mad Meira," Anamaria said looking around everywhere, "I see notin, notin' at all."

"Captain!" Meira yelled making Barbossa stop a couple feet away from it.

"What now Ms. Everard? Do you wish to disrupt us again with your selfishness?" Barbossa said laughing making Pintel and Ragetti laugh. Meira looked at the floor.

"Selfish," Meira said softly biting the inside of her lip while looking at the hole, "Will?"

"Meira?" Will asked walking to her, "what are you doing?"

"Do you see that hole there, the black cloud hovering that way a couple feet from the captain?"

"No Meira, there is nothing there… what is wrong with you? Are you alright?" Will asked looking at her like she was mad. Meira felt herself get hot and shake.

"Did ye want to share with us? Please let it be of importance, ye've wasted enough of our time… pray ye, share," Barbossa said making the cloud turn towards him and move up slowly as if creeping upon pray. Meira got red, why was he being so rude to her? Why was everyone calling her crazy. Meira walked foreword looking at them straighting herself out.

"I'm selfish am I? I'm mad am I? I'm insane, crazy, out of control? I only think of myself do I?" Meira asked making them all back away from her like she was a ticking time bomb. Meira looked at her body feeling herself shake as it came upon her. She looked back at Will who was standing beside Elizabeth then turned to face her fathers whose hands were on his hips.

"What is the purpose of your little out burst?" Barbossa asked looking at her not sure how to answer it.

"I'm sorry I'm so selfish, that I'm mad, that I mean little. I'm sorry I'm not pirate material, I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you… father," Meira said before backing up into the cloud making it appear and her disappeared. Green and black smoke swirled around getting smaller and smaller as if disappearing into the ground.

"Meira!" They all yelled running to the spot but it had disappeared.

-----

Meira coughed horribly not able to see what she was doing. Fumes and smells were over taking her. She fell to her knees feeling it suck the life from her. Meira laid in the cloud before she sat straight up feeling her body tingle with a sensation, slowly the cloud was being absorbed through her skin. Meira coughed landing on pavement of some sort. Slowly she went to her hands and knees and felt the white sand and looked around. Glowing spheres floated around. Meira stood up trying to get the burning feeling in her lungs and eyes to end. Meira felt the earth shake and she fell through into a grassy plains. Meira hugged the ground a moment afraid to fall into another plain. Meira opened her eyes and slowly looked around. The grass was full of sleeping people. Meira stood up and looked at each persons face. Meira didn't understand who they were.

"How did you awaken?" a voice asked from behind her. Meira screamed and jumped turning around.

"Where am I?" Meira asked her chimes in her voice. The man looked at her from under his white hood.

"You be in the land of the awaiting," the man spoke. He looked at her as if he recognized him.

"What is the land of the awaiting?" Meira asked curiously. The man gave a friendly laugh.

"It's the place all the good people go, to await judgment day. The day that the pearly gates of the city of white… known as heaven opens. It is a peaceful place, nothing like the white city… but it is better then the city of sin, or even purgatory they do not get a lush field of flowers and peace to sleep. They must be awake to the small terrors there, in a field of yellow grass. It is a plain bellow," the man said making it quite apparent he'd been there awhile.

"And ye be?" Meira asked catching her pirate accent.

"I am the keeper of the peace, a saint… I watch over those sleeping in my field, to make sure no one disturbs or leaves their slumber sooner then planned," the man said smiling, "I was also a man, but I died an early death, I was not a sinner, I was a good man. My life was taken by pirates…"

"What's your name? Meira asked curiously. He smiled a handsome smile.

"My name Is Duncan," he smiled peacefully. Meira's mouth dropped and he looked at her funnily.

"Your Duncan? Anamaria's Duncan?" Meira asked looked at the slightly tan man. He looked at her with curiously.

"Anamaria? You know her?" Duncan asked hurriedly.

"She is here with me," Meira smiled at Duncan. His smile faded.

"She died? How? When?" Duncan asked frantically.

Authors note: Well it is late and I am tired so I will end it here. Thank you to those who reviewed you all rock! Rock rock rock! YAY! Rock on dudes! LOTS OF LOVE! Man I AM tired!


	10. Welcome back

**Chapter ten: Welcome back…**

Authors note: I wanted to thank those reading most specially Gollumfyringeggs I hope I spelt that right lol. I love hearing from you! YOU SUPER OOBER ROCK!

"Meira!" Barbossa and Will yelled frantically. Elizabeth looked left to right and saw the cloud no where.

"Where do you think she has gone Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked. Barbossa turned to her.

"I couldn't even see the thing, I forgot you have to be dead in order to see it," Barbossa said biting his lip, "making this task slightly more difficult… I remember hearing those things kill ye if you living… and take you to one of the other plains if ye dead…"

"Oh no so then she's…" Will couldn't bare to say it, "that's not possible…"

"It isn't possible is it? She saw t' thing did she not?" Anamaria said looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked walking closer, "she did say something I remember that. She was asking Will about the large black hole…"

"She couldn't," Barbossa said looking at them, "she wasn't dead only t' dead can see things that have to d' with t' livin'."

"Do you not remember what Meira said right before she walked backwards into it?" Elizabeth said looking at them, " 'I'm sorry I'm so selfish, that I'm mad, that I mean little. I'm sorry I'm not pirate material, I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you… father' and that was right after you called her selfish for stopping. I think she did it to save us…"

"Ye are lying Ms. Swann! Ye are tryin' to make me feel guilty for what I said to her," Barbossa said biting his lip and actually feeling guilty for what he said. He didn't want to say it, but he didn't want it to seem he went soft.

"Will you ever be a human being? Will you ever care about anyone's feelings? If not your own flesh and bloods then who? She was your daughter and you couldn't even take it easy on her," Will said feeling rage boil inside him.

"Enough for ye Mr. Turner, enough from the lot of ya. We travel on, perhaps… perhaps she got lucky," Barbossa said in frustration, 'oh if there be a lord out there… save my daughter…'

-------

"She is not dead," Meira laughed, "nor am I…"

"You are not dead? Then why be you here?" the man in the white robes asked. Meira looked at him and shrugged.

"A dark cloud brought me to a place and then I fell through the ground to here…" Meira said not believing it her self.

"You saw the cloud of death? Only those who are dead can see the cloud of death," Duncan said looking at her, "it is hard for those to except when they are dead…"

"I'm not dead! I'm alive! Really and neither is Anamaria she is alive and here somewhere! They are going for the gates of purgatory to save a man named Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, but… wait I am hearing something," Duncan said closing his eyes and hearing, "they know you are here… you must go."

"What? Who knows I'm here? And how do I leave?" Meira said frantically, "you must come with me…"

"I cannot abandon my post," Duncan said seriously before looking at the holes coming from the ground, "you must go though…"

"How! You must come with me… for love. Anamaria will not rest until she bring you back with her please you must come… for love," Meira said desperately looking back at the men slowly coming up on ground, "if you don't go… I will never make it out alive. And Anamaria will never be alright…"

"Very well," Duncan said grabbing her hand and they disappeared. They fell into the ground and looked around, "where are we? How did we get here?"

"Didn't you do that?" Meira asked looking around, "this is the place I was before…"

"I did no such thing, I planned on running for the gate. I have no idea where we are. Oh bugger," Duncan said dropping his shoulders.

"It wasn't me either," Meira looked at him angrily.

"It had to be you, what are you? You can see things living people can't, you can travel between plains…" Duncan yelled backing up when a cloud came from the ground and engulfed Meira again. She choked and coughed while swinging at the black and green mist. Meira could feel something crushing her body and bones. Meira felt something warm radiating from above her slowly coming down towards her. The light engulfed her and she knew something was saving her. The light disappeared and she was alone in the cloud, she concentrated hard on getting out and a white light burst from inside her leaking out of her skin chasing the clouds away.

-------

The crew walked through the open gates of purgatory. They watched the men hunched back walk around in a sort of agony. They seemed so lost, so sad and lonely. Anamaria noticed something and tapped Will's shoulder. Will looked at her and then in the direction she was pointing. Cages of what seemed like men slowly being deteriorated. Men that were still men but being broken down into the creatures that walked around in purgatory. Barbossa was already heading in that direction. Will grabbed Elizabeth's trembling hand. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I don't ever want to die, if this is the place you go to," Elizabeth said her eyes filling with tears.

"You are to pure hearted to go to such a place my love," he said kissing her cheek before walking past the green sickly men and women who seemed to be nothing but energy, and no life form. Elizabeth's hand covered her mouth to keep it from dropping to much. Barbossa saw Jack sitting on the floor of a cage just humming. Barbossa tapped the cage and gave a fake cough. Jack sat up and looked at Barbossa. Jack looked slightly shocked.

"Now I did not expect to see you here," Jack said smiling tilting his head in an amused way, "I thought they'd send ya straight to ol' Davy Johns or perhaps even hell… where the ocean be made of fire."

"Ah, figures ye would know what it be like down there Jack Sparrow… hell must have spat you back out. And as for ol' Davy you'd know a lot about him now aye?" Barbossa smiled a rotten teethed grin. Jack just nodded and put his hat over his eyes and laid back.

"Here's t' thing, we be here to save ye Sparrow, ye crew and I made an accord," Barbossa said making Jack sit up and look at him with his own black lined eyes, "aye tis true. Now I must spring you from this cell and we will head to me ship where ye be obeying me rules until ye are off me shit. Got tat?"

"What is in it for you Barbossa?" Jack asked watching Gibbs appear with Ragetti and Pintel. He watched as Elizabeth and Will slowly made an appearance and his mouth dropped at the sight of Elizabeth, just the person he wanted to rings neck, "what she be doin' here?"

"Ms. Swann came for ye? I know what she did Sparrow, it ain't right… but that doesn't mean the lass doesn't feel sorry," Barbossa said smiling at him, "now time to get you out…"

"Good luck Barbossa," Jack said laying back and watching the other men crowd around, "ye don't think I tried to break out?"

"I think ye tried, but ye didn't succeed, obviously…" Barbossa laughed pulling out something none had seen. He placed inside of the strong iron lock and lit it, "ye might want to be getting' back there Jack…"

"What?" Jack asked walking back as far as he could before there was a loud explosion. Every one screamed and a loud noise starting blaring around the place making the see through green people run.

"Aye we best be gettin' out o' here Barbossa, good to see ye again Jack," Gibbs smiled before turning. Jack pushed open the door and walked out.

"Not plausible, these were made of the strongest metal," Jack said looking at Barbossa.

"I found thee strongest powder," Barbossa smiled, "now let us make a run for our hides…"

"I agree," Jack smiled before running after the others. The door to purgatory was slowly shutting to keep everything concealed, "HURRY!"

"We are!" Will yelled holding Elizabeth's hand as they ran. They made it through the gate just before it closed. They stopped a second to give their aching muscles a break.

"Good to see you Mr. Turner," Jack breathed heavily, "thanks for springing me from my cell…"

"Like old times," Will said panting heavily.

"We have to leave now we must hurry," Gibbs said getting ready to walk foreword.

"Not without Meira," Will said making Barbossa for once thankful of the kid and his relationship with his daughter… "she is practically my sister and I will not leave her. Barbossa we must stay…"

"I s'pose I agree with young Mr. Turner," Barbossa said looking down, "we shouldn't leave behind thee fallen."

"She is gone Barbossa! Gone you said yourself they kill the living!" Gibbs yelled making Jack look at him curiously. Who was Meira? Jack and Will fell to the floor when something hit them, and then fell on top of her. Barbossa and the others looked at the thing that fell from the sky. Meira slowly got off of Duncan. They both were dirty and looking around.

"Meira?" Barbossa asked looking at her. Meira looked at him then to the others.

"I DID IT!" Meira yelled jumping up and down. Will looked at her after getting up, he then quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Are they…?" Jack said looking to Gibbs who shook his head no, "Will never told me he had a sister…"

"That not be his real sister. Nearly a close friend," Gibbs said, "now may we leave?"

"Yes let's get out of here… before t' underworld is sent to catch us," Barbossa said smiling at Meira before walking foreword. Finally they were at the entrance where the water was flowing down.

"How do we get out?" Elizabeth asked clinging to Will. Anamaria hadn't even noticed Duncan yet.

"I should be going back now," Duncan said making everyone turn around in surprise. No one had even seen him, no one could see him.

"Who said that?" Anamaria asked looking around, "the voice sounds familiar."

"YOU can't see him?" Meira asked looking to the others shaking their heads now, "why can't they see you and I can?"

"Why can you teleport places?" Duncan asked making them look around again, "your gifted Meira… you can do things the living can do and the dead can do. That white light that erupted from you was something from the heavens… something angels can do. You are unique, you've been gifted by an angel. You must have been sent to earth or something I cannot explain only the man upstairs can. Use your gift wisely…"

"I still don't understand," Meira said lookg around grabbing his wrist. Anamaria's mouth opened when the shimmering image of Duncan appeared.

"Duncan?" Anamaria asked her hands covering her mouth. Duncan looked at Anamaria feeling his eyes water.

"Anamaria?" he said walking towards her slowly he began to look like a mortal man again, "you can touch me…"

"Duncan, it's really you," Anamaria cried wrapping her arms around the handsome saint, "Duncan… your going back with me aren't you?"

"I don't know Anamaria… I don't know how you even see me," Duncan said looking over to Meira who smiled she knew she did it but she didn't know how she did it, "you have a gifted friend Anamaria… am I mortal Meira?"

"I believe you are I wished you were human again and when I touched your wrist… you came visible to the rest of them. And you no longer are glowing with the heavenly light…" Meira said smiling at him, "I believe you have a choice to make now. Be the gaurdian of the sleeping… or choose love…"

"I," Duncan knew he had a duty but holding Anamaria in his arms again was like being in paradise, a paradise he got to enjoy this time, "I choose love…"

"Duncan," Anamaria cried before his lips fell upon hers. Barbossa rolled his eyes as Gibbs snickered softly, they had never seen Anamaria so mushy.

"Enough of the love, we need to find our way out," Ragetti sighed before looking up at the water pouring down, it didn't reach them but they could see it falling.

"I don't have my wings anymore," Duncan said holding Anamaria's hand, "I just gave them up for a good cause…"

"How good is tat cause when ye dead lad?" Barbossa snapped.

"Hang on," Meira thought a moment, "everyone hold hands…"

"What dis be about now?" Gibbs asked not wanting to hold Jacks hand.

"Just do it!" Meira yelled grabbing Elizabeth's hand and then Barbossa's.

"Since when did you start taking orders from a women Gibbs?" Jack laughed. Gibbs gave Jack a frown before grabbing his hand. They sat there while Meira closed her eyes.

"Did anything happen?" Meira asked looking around they all looked at her like she was crazy, "what? Why didn't it… I wished for it."

"Meira I don't think you get what you wish for, but something makes what you want to happen. You have to learn to use the gift given to you…" Duncan said seriously, "try again and concentrate…"

"Fine," Meira said closing her eyes and opening her mind. She saw the ship in her mind and when she opened her eyes they were by the boat. They all looked around curiously laying on the ground.

"How'D we get here?" Elizabeth asked wiping the sand off of her.

"I don't know I remember blacking out and waking up here," Will said looking around.

"Same here," the others agreed. Meira smiled.

"I did it!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air, "I did it I did it!"

"Not possible…" Pintel said looking at her like she was insane. Meira ran to her boat and pushed it out before climbing in. Jack smiled as he really got a look at her. He walked to her boat and pushed her further out before climbing in. Will grabbed the boat before Jack grabbed a paddle. Jack smiled and Will frowned. Will helped Elizabeth in and they began to row back. The others went in the other boat. When they were on the ship they decided to have a crew meeting. They all patted Jack on the back. Meira did not attend and neither did Elizabeth. They both agreed to go and cook the dinner. Meira walked passed Barbossa, Gibbs, and Jack. Jack turned to Gibbs.

"Who is she? All I know is that's the finest Pirates Bootie I ever saw," Jack said making Gibbs laugh. Barbossa frowned.

"Keep your eyes off that bootie, she be me daughter," Barbossa said making Jack's mouth drop and Gibbs laugh harder.

Authors note: How'D you like this chapter I started feeling sick in the middle of writing it so I just tried to hurry and get it done. Sorry there wasn't much creativity to the creativity. I'm going to start working on the next chapter lol!


	11. Fun and games

**Chapter 11: Fun and games…**

Meira and Elizabeth uncomfortably worked together, neither one saying a word. It was the first time they were ever alone. Meira finished chopping the potatoes cutting out the rotting parts. Elizabeth was cutting the meat, checking for the ones that were bad.

"Is the food always like this?" Meira asked breaking the awkward silence. Elizabeth took a second to think.

"Well no actually, not when it's first boarded," Elizabeth smiled, "but after being out on sea it gets bad. So you have to use it up fast, or throw it out like this meat. Some stayed fresh and some are well, you know rotten."

"I see. I haven't been on very many ships, well atleast not ones I worked on, or cooked food on," Meira said honestly, "being a princess… and all."

"I see," Elizabeth said making things go quiet again. Meira finished putting the rest of the potatoes in.

"So what exactly are we making?" Meira asked wiping her hands off on her apron.

"We are making Salmagundi with potatoes instead of anchovies, we don't have any left. It is a popular pirate dish, I don't take for it much though," Elizabeth said making a funny face. Meira laughed before throwing in the chopped onions and the halved grapes to cook. Elizabeth then stuck the hearing and chopped meat in the broiler. They both sat down to drink a moment.

"I'm sorry about how I've treated you," Elizabeth said looking down.

"You've haven't treated me like anything," Meira said sipping at her ale.

"Exactly I should have tried to be your friend, and I haven't been the person I usually am. I just had a lot on my mind," Elizabeth said smiling. Will and Jack had just walked into the room. Jack stopped looking at Elizabeth with a fire of hatred in his eyes. Elizabeth took one look in his eyes and looked down, Will smiled at Elizabeth making her smile.

"You know I don't tell you I love you enough," Will said kissing Elizabeth's cheek then patting Meira on the head.

"Your making me blush," Elizabeth smiled looking down.

"I'm going up stairs to tell the crew the food will be done shortly," Will said before turning and leaving. Quietly Jack poured himself a drink.

"Ms. Swann," he tilted his head before taking a swig of grog. Elizabeth just looked down and played with her dress, "and what be your name love? I heard you be captain Barbossa's daughter… should I call you Ms. Barbossa?"

"Meira Everard, and you don't need to introduce yourself, I know who you are Mr. Sparrow," Meira said taking a sip of her drink before slowly looking up at him making Elizabeth try to hold a laugh in.

"Yes, of course you have love. I'm sure Ms. Swann here can tell you a lot about me," Jack said glaring at the women he'd never forgive, "she is a slithering slimy despicable excuse of a women. The world would be a better place without her, and young Mr. Turner would be better off without a deceitful women around…"

"Jack I didn't," before she could finish Jack turned and walked away.

"You are not a women, you are worst then a bloody pirate, savvy?" Jack spat like venom Meira was terrified by the scene. She sat there watching Elizabeth bite her lip and look down and watch Jack run off. Meira stood up and looked at Elizabeth.

"Don't let a man talk to you like that," Meira said looking at Elizabeth seriously, "I'll be back Elizabeth."

"Okay," Elizabeth said trying to hold the sobs in. Meira ran out the door and after Jack who was standing in the nights breeze. The wind felt good and cool against his face. Meira stormed out and watched him holding the raise with his head held back letting the wind whip his dark black hair around. Then men on this ship were a lot different then the men she was raised around, looks, clothes, attitude, rank. But Jack Sparrow was way different then all of them. Meira walked behind him.

"What you said to Elizabeth was incredibly rude," Meira said looking at the ground. Jack did not turn around.

"The air is so fresh, I forgot how crisp it can feel. The feel of the oceans mist on your face, we tend to take it for granted," Jack said obviously slightly drunk. Meira would not give up.

"Did you not hear me Mr. Sparrow?" Meira said standing tall and gulping.

"I heard ye Ms. Everard, if I hadn't my thoughts would have been silently place in me mind," Jack said turning to face her, "but I will not listen to the daughter of a pirate I despise that my words were wrong. That wench sent me to that horrible place, I died for her greed."

"What are you talk about?" Meira asked looking at him, "were you not eaten by the kraken?"

"Aye I was love, but it would not have eaten me if Ms. Swann had not cuffed me to the pole, she sealed my fate… gave me no choice," Jack said smiling at her. She swallowed and looked down.

"Still, I don't… she couldn't," Meira thought, "she seems so nice…"

"That is what I thought when she seduced me and cuffed my hand there. Believe me if you will, but I was not in the wrong," Jack said turning around. Meira was quiet a moment he seemed more human then people betrayed him. Meira turned to go back downstairs, "by the way Ms. Everard…"

"Hmmm?" Meira said turning to look at him. He looked at the tight green dress she was wearing.

That's some treasure chest you've got there love…" he smiled a handsome grin making her mouth drop. She grabbed the bottom of her dress, turned around, and stomped off. Just before she opened the door she turned to look at the laughing captain.

"Just as I thought you might have some feelings in your black heart," Meira said glaring at him.

"No love, your father is the one with the black heart," Jack smiled taking another drink of grog. Meira glared at him before walking towards him. He smiled as she walked towards him with speed, "well love, should I be prepared to be boarded?"

"In your dreams," Meira said close to his face before grabbing his sword and pulling it out catching him off board. Jack laughed before touching the end of the sword and pushing it aside. She just pointed it back towards him.

"Not fair, your attacking an unarmed man," Jack said standing up so the sword was on his chest. Meira handed her sword to him, "you really don't want to fight me love…"

"Oh I think I really do Sparrow," Meira said her sword held out, "I may not be very good but I think I can take you."

"Take me? Hmmm, we'll see," he said attacking her. She blocked well, he then advanced on her again. He walked to the left and she went to her right so that they circled. She attacked him and he moved making her miss, "you missed me love."

Meira just sneered before attacking him again. They were in lock for a moment as she glared at him. He pushed off and walked forewords as she attacked him from behind. He caught turned around and blocked it making her back up as he swiftly used his sword. Meira knew one mistake and she was done so she watched intensively for any sign as Will had taught her. He had her up against the rail with his body against hers. His hand holding her hand with the sword against the railing. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Meira turned her face as he brought his face to hers. She brought her knee up into his groin making him nearly fall over he backed up looking at her with his hands applying pressure to his battle wound, his balls. She then attacked him again, he lifted one hand to fight her while the other rested on his groined.

"That was uncalled for love," Jack said in pain Meira just smirked as she back up giving him a little time to heal.

"You would have done it if I were a guy," Meira said seriously shrugging her shoulder while smiling.

"But your not," he said applying pressure again. She shrugged again.

"Will said that is the most effective spot, besides it's not my problem I'm not a guy. Take that up with our creator," Meira smiled as he stood up and walked towards her with a limp. He laughed.

"So that's who taught you how to fight, I should have known. Shall we continue savvy?" Jack asked bowing to her she just smiled before attacking him again this time Jack tripped her making her stumble foreword into a lot of crates. Meira fell foreword and when she pushed off and turned around Jack was right in front of her making her scream in shock as he pushed her down on the crate. She tried to push him away but he had his sword to her throat while he stood between her legs. She swallowed not moving while her head was tilted up, "you surrender love?"

"Never," Meira said feeling his body press up against hers and the blade get pushed a little more into her throat. Barbossa walked out and saw them both of them looked over at Barbossa who looked slightly shocked. Will and Marty walked out from bellow and watched. Meira looked at Jack. Jack quickly pulled the sword from her throat and set it beside him but he did not move. Meira quickly punched him in the face hurting her hand. He stumbled back aways before falling back.

"Meira, meet me in me cabin," Barbossa said staring at Jack. Meira looked down at jack before kicking his foot out of the way making his smile. Meira blushed before walking into the cabin. Will went to talk to Meira but Barbossa stopped him, "Jack what were ye doin' with me daughter?"

"Nothing Barbossa, she rejected me," Jack shrugged trying to make Barbossa angry.

"Ye best be stayin' away from me daughter," Barbossa said looking at him seriously. He then began to walk into the cabin where Meira sat.

"Jack Sparrow what were you doing with Meira!" Will said when Barbossa was going Will pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jack's throat.

"Calm yourself Mr. Turner, I haven't harmed or touched your precious mistress," Jack said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Excuse me?" Will asked looking at him, "she is my friend, my family. Keep your hands off her or so do I swear upon the blood of Davy Jones I will cut you into pieces and feed your to Davy Jones men."

"Speaking of ol' Davy Jones Turner, how is your pa?" Jack smiled, "how the time has passed. I think I've had a bit much to drink. But does that sweet bonny lass have some fire and attitude in her…"

"Jack I mean it," Will said rolling his eyes, "dinner will be ready soon."

"Aye, and I can't wait… I am parched," Jack smiled patting Will softly on the face before walking off.

-----

"Meira will ye please explain to me what exactly be goin' on out ter?" Barbossa said looking at his daughter, "how many times must ye be caught in t' most thwarting scenes… or positions…"

"What do you mean Barbossa?" Meira said looking at him. She really was very innocent.

"To put it lightly me beauty, uh, tat position tis like the one ye mother and I conceived you in," Barbossa said uncomfortably. Meira looked at him a second trying to put it together in her mind.

"Oh…. OH!" Meira said finally getting his drift and shuddered, "no, no, no. I'm not suppose to until I am married. Not with him, oh no… disgusting…"

"I am glad ye think so," Barbossa said smiling at her, "we dock tomorrow mornin' in England…"

"Oh," Meira said biting her lip, "I see… I forgot I'm to be going home."

"Tat is not what I meant me darlin', I'm sayin' we be porting there for goods… if ye want ye may go on home. But I wish ye wouldn't," Barbossa said making Meira smile.

"Really? I can stay!" Meira said smiling. He nodded his head yes and she gave him a hug. Barbossa hugged her back, "thanks… father."

"Your welcome daughter, I should be thank ye," Barbossa smiled finally letting his daughter go, "well dinner should be served. Would you like to join me or the crew?"

"Well…" Meira thought about Will and Jack. Something made her want to go, "I think tonight I'll dine with the crew…"

"Alright me dear," Barbossa said kissing her forehead before she ran off to get ready. She did her hair so that her hair went down in one long curl. It took her a while but she managed to use enough water to keep her hair in one place. She placed her necklace on, she hadn't worn it since the night she had been kidnapped by her own father. Meira smiled at herself in the mirror before getting up and walking out the door to where the others were eating, dancing, and singing. Meira always enjoyed the merriment. They were throwing a party for Jack. Jack sat there not even caring, he seemed caught in a day dream. Meira walked up to Pintel who was serving the food and got some dinner. Meira took her plate and sat down beside Will who smiled at her. Elizabeth smiled at her also.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back… I had a well," Meira didn't say anything. Will just laugh.

"I told her how we found you," Will said looking at her with a suspicious grin.

"Eww no, we were fighting and I drew my sword and we fought. He pinned me that's all I had it under control in fact if you hadn't come out I probably would have one, you ruined my plan thank you very much," Meira said making Will and Elizabeth both laugh, "what?"

"I'm sure," Will said taking a swig of his ale. Meira smiled before eating her soup, now knowing what it was made of she wasn't so sure she wanted any. Jack looked up to see Meira. He smiled before standing up to walk towards her, she was so amusing… and easy to make angry. Will stood up and pulled Elizabeth's hand so they could go and dance. Elizabeth smiled as they glided around the floor. Meira hated sitting in there alone.

"Hello love," Jack said smiling at her. She looked up at him then away, "not very social tonight aye?"

"What do you want Sparrow?" Meira asked looking at him.

"The question is, what do you want… savvy?" Jack said sitting beside her. Meira rolled her eyes.

"You make me sick," Meira said looking away before drinking some more of her drink. Jack smiled bigger before moving her hair from the side of her soft white skin, "and what I want is for you to leave me alone… go away, shoo…"

"If you wanted me gone so bad, love, then you would have left yourself," Jack smiled his black hair falling over his shoulder slightly. Meira bit her lip trying not to punch him.

"Fine, I'm leaving," Meira said standing up. Jack smiled and stood up as well.

"Well If you wanted to dance, why didn't you say so?" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor spinning her around until she was dizzy. Meira nearly fell over when he let go and spun her out then pulled her back to him. Meira gripped his shoulders trying to stand up.

"Enough," she said pushing him off and nearly falling over, "enough…"

"Why?" Jack smiled mischievously before slowly gliding her around the floor. Meira just looked at him as they slowly danced. He pulled her closer, her body trembled as his body touched hers. His hand tighened around her hand and her waist as he looked her in the eyes, "see it ain't so bad not is it?"

"I s'pose not, for a pirate," Meira said trying to be mean.

"Well for a pirates daughter, you…" he drew a blank. He thought for a moment. She waited for his smart ass comment but he didn't have one he just pulled her closer if it were possible as the music played soft and slow. Meira felt her face go red as Will saw the two dancing. Meira's arm rested on Jack, it softly slid aways making him feel something tingle in his back.

"Hey," he said coming up with something. She wasn't listening, she was just enjoying the music, and the warmth of the pirates body.

"Hmmm?" she asked not really acknowledging him. He smiled, should he say it and ruin the moment? Or say it and get a good laugh. He was a pirate, so he did the pirate thing.

"How would ye like to shiver me timbers love?" he smiled making her push him off of her and walk off, "aww come on Ms. Everard!"

"Stay away from me," Meira said feeling her face go red as the other men laughed at what Jack said. He just turned and sat back down thinking of Meira and how warm she felt against his rough calloused skin. Meira stood out in the cold nights air feeling it prick at her skin as she sneered, "why do I let the vile man get to me?"

"That is hardly a nice thing to call someone," Jack said as he shut the door behind him.

"Stay away from me, you only get me into trouble or make me angry," Meira said angrily.

"Now you can hardly blame that on me now missy. We've only know each other a day, so I've not yet got you into a lot of trouble. And as for your anger issue, that is something ye must work out, the first step is to admit ye have it. I don't think your quite there yet love," Jack smiled trying to be charming but only outraging her more. Meira charged at him but his hands stopped her by gripping her shoulders and pulling her close to him so he could kiss her. She pushed off of him.

"Yuck!" she said wiping her mouth and spitting on the deck, "what are you thinking!

Authors note: Well I thought I'D make Jack Sparrow a bit of a pervy smart ass lol I hope you liked it!


	12. Complex feelings

**Chapter 12: Complex feelings…**

Authors note: Thank you to those readings and reviewing my story wouldn't be much with out ya! Special thanks to Nazgulqueen, Jumper-Lover191,

WstrnPlsrChick/ Olivia, Golumfryingeggs

Meira sat impatiently looking at Jack. Jack just smiled at her as if it didn't matter. Meira could smell the alcohol on his breath it was hard to miss. He just walked towards her excepting her to back away. Meira sat there while he stood in front of her smiling. Why didn't she move? What was she waiting for? What seemed so charming about this drunken criminal?

"I'm free," he smiled as she looked up into his dark brown eyes, the dark eyeliner could not hide the truth from his eyes… freedom was his home.

"Why are you so different?" she asked almost lost in his chocolate pirate eyes. Could it be that she had her mothers taste… for the bad boy, for the pirate.

"I'm captain Jack Sparrow love," he said slightly towering over the red headed girl. There was something about her that caught his attention, something that seemed like his number one favorite thing… freedom.

"So you've said," Meira said tilting her head to the side, "but I'm the future queen of England…"

"What?!" Jack said laughing his hand wanting to reach out and grab her, "you have a creative mind Ms… uh, I forgot your name…"

"Meira Everard," Meira said taking a step backwards watching him watch her with a smile, "but you may call me Ms. Everard or your highness… Mr. Sparrow. I will retire now…"

"Why haven't you left yet? I do believe you are quite smitten with me," Jack smiled holding his arms straight out. He ran up beside her wrapping his arm around his shoulder, "Avast, me proud beauty! Wanna know why my Roger is so Jolly?"

"What?!" Meira said turning around and smacking him square in the cheek catching him off guard, "stay away from me. Just when I began to think you had a heart…"

"There is a heart inside this chest," he yelled out to her, "I'm sorry love but your not what makes it beat!"

"Blow yourself down!" Meira yelled slamming the door.

"Sorry love, tried that and it didn't work," Jack said falling backwards slightly. Jack woke up feeling sick, he rolled out of bed and walked to a waste basket. He then got up and walked out saw that England was in the view, "finally… real booze."

"Is that all ye think of Sparrow?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

"That, finding bootie and treasure, ravaging and pillaging, and more good booze," Jack said turning around looking at Anamaria's face, "ah Anamaria good to see ye again."

"Aye Sparrow tis a… well not so much a pleasure but welcome back aboard," Anamaria said her dark black hair flying in the salty air. Anamaria then turned off to see Duncan sitting on a crate looking at the ocean. Meira dazedly walked out rubbing her eyes, while her hair was a curly mess flying in the familiar salty air. She looked over at him as he watched her a moment before trying to pull herself away from his gaze. She looked over to Barbossa steering the ship. Meira glanced back at Jack but he wasn't there she sighed before walking up towards the captain.

"Meira would ye like to go tis time? Ye risk being seen but we can dress ye in the clothes you wore to find Jack. Your call daughter," Barbossa said Meira liked the sound of that 'daughter' it made her smile. Why was Jack on her mind he was stupid, selfish, and something else she didn't like.

"I want to go, I know England better then anyone, besides… there is something I need to do pop," Meira said her arms crossed as she turned and slowly walked away. Finally the ship docked, Meira, Jack, Will, Gibbs, and Barbossa all went to shore.

"Name mates?" a man in a red suit said holding a scroll. They all looked at each other not sure what to say.

"How about… Smith, but you can call me Smithy… I like you," Jack said smiling as he patted the man on the back and walked foreword following the others.

"Wait a min now, hold up," the man said grabbing Jack by the shoulders and stopping. Jack closed his eyes and sighed before turning around, "don't I know you? Aren't you a pirate mate?"

"Me no mate, my name is Smithy, James Smith but call me Smithy… mate," Jack said making Meira laugh.

"Hello sir," Meira said standing beside Jack after tilting her hat so that the man couldn't see her face, "let's see you get out of this one…"

"You have a better idea princess?" he said sarcastically making everyone give him a shut up!' look making him kiss her on the cheek, "my princess dead."

"Yes I do," she said blushing quietly, "sorry for all the trouble. My husband is very modest and shy he doesn't want anyone to know who he is. I'm Magdalene Cortez, and this is my husband… erm, Mr. Cortez. Of the Cortez family."

"Now dear, if ye erm you tell people… they'll know who we are," Jack said looking to her as she appropriately stood up tall and took his arm like a lady would.

"Oh Ms. Cortez I am sorry, I'll be very discrete mam," the man said blushing and bowing stepping aside. Meira bowed to him the way royalty would as Jack walked stifly her arm in his arm.

"Servants follow along now," Meira said making the others walk with their heads down. They were away and Meira put her hat on right before turning off into an alleyway.

"Brovo your daughters a natural," Jack said looking Barbossa, "a lot like her father ay?"

"I just happened to have met a lot of royalty Mr. Sparrow," Meira said letting her father take the lead. Jack smiled at her when he walked in front of her. Meira smiled making Will look at her curiously. She just smiled bigger when he looked at her, she blushed turning her face and walking behind them all. Barbossa led them to a pub Meira followed close by. They needed some information on Cutler Becket so they could start their journey for the heart of Davy Jones. But they did not know that Davy Jones, and The entire England force were NOT the only ones after them. There was still a dead man amongst them… a dead man who belonged in purgatory. Meira sat in a chair drinking some ale when a man walked up to her.

"Would you like to dance?" the man asked nearly tripping over his own two left feet.

"Well, I… don't," Meira didn't know what to say she never did like being rude. Jack was sitting at the other table with a couple of giggling girls.

"No she doesn't want to dance, can't ye take a hint?" Jack said from the other table as he leaned back into his chair.

"Excuse me Sparrow, I can speak for myself… I'D love to dance," she said standing up and taking the mans hand making Jack sit up and watch. Why was she so darn feisty? Why'd she have to do everything she was told not to. He watched closely as the three girls tried to seduce him. They rubbed his arms and chest trying to get his attention but his dark eyes were on the curiously innocent but fiery daughter of Barbossa… a dangerous territory, that's what she was a dangerous territory and hard to get… just what he liked danger and a challenge. He stood up slamming his drink on the table. He walked towards her as she tried to dance with the clumsy man.

"Excuse me, pardon me… move damn it!" he yelled finally reaching the two. She turned in shock as he pushed the other guy out of the way and he took her hand in his and his other hand on her waist. Meira danced around looking at him with a shocked look on her pale rosy face. He didn't look her in the face he just danced until he was thrown in the air making Meira yell. Before she knew it Jack was being flung around by a large man while the man trying to get with her laughed. Meira screamed covering her ears and closing her eyes when she saw Jack take a blow to the face. Meira realized it was time for action, she grabbed a chair and hit the man over the head with it. He didn't drop he just slowly turned around to face him. He grabbed her manly shirt lifting her into the air she kicked her legs around in the air as she met him face on. All of a sudden he dropped her falling foreword onto her. She gasped as he pushed the air right out of her. Jack grabbed the collar of the mans bag like yellow shirt and tossed him off of Meira.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said breathlessly grabbing his sword as all the men in the tavern began to line up, "let's go… time to run."

"What?" Meira gasped as he grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her into the air. He then ran towards the door easily slicing the guys trying to keep them there. They ran down the dark alleyway where it got darker and darker as the yells of angry men came from down the streets and slowly disappeared.

"Whew, that was a close one," Jack breathed pulling her behind a wall so they could hide. Meira began laughing more so nervous then amusement. She looked at his devious, mysterious, trouble causing, deep secretive, charming brown eyes. She looked away and leaned against the wall catching her breath before turning and hitting him.

"a close one? A close one! We nearly died back there," Meira said punching him in the arm again making him laugh.

"Calm down love, don't be over dramatic," he laughed making her glare at him and storm off. She walked out into the open streets ignoring his shouts to come back. He laughed and jogged up to her, "come here…"

"Don't tell me what to do," Meira said turning around in the middle of the street and walking up towards him.

"Hey I just told ye what to do, ye chose to obey and come here so therefore ye chose to listen to me when I chose to tell ye what to do… savvy?" Jack said moving his hands as he spoke making her think a moment.

"What? You know what Jack Sparrow… you're something else," she said shaking her head with her hands on her hips before turning around to leave. He grabbed her arm turning her around as a loud honk came from a horn from a man in a carriage telling them to move. Meira walked out of the road, "why are you still here?"

"Because if I were to leave ye pretty face, ye father would have me fed to thee sharks," Jack shrugged, "why must ye be so difficult women!"

"Sounds like you're scared of my father Captain Jack Sparrow," Meira said crossing her arms and looking at him seriously. Jack just laughed and pointed at himself.

"Me? No I think not love, I be scared of no man most least be ye father love," Jack said patting her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she said pulling away from him. He threw his arms in the air why was she so hard to get, did she REALLY not like him? He didn't understand her. She walked back into another alleyway.

"Why do ye hate me? What have I done to thee?" Jack shrugged standing in front of her with her pushed up against the wall.

"I don't hate you Jack, I just… incase you failed to see, I don't trust you. You've been rude, provocative, insulting, perverted, and plain right unintelligent… love," she mocked him before walking into the alleyway again trying to find away back to the pub. He stood there a moment stung before he realized that was just him. He ran up to her again.

"Stop doing that love," he said frustrated, "don't you understand… I just…"

"You just what Jack Sparrow? There is nothing you can say that will change how I feel about you," Meira said seriously looking at him in the eyes. He had her against the dark wall again her chest moving up and down heavily while one of his hands rested against the wall as he leaned into her as if telling her a secret.

"I'm afraid… to die… I'm all I have. Who will save my soul? If this is my last life, then this is all I have… I'm all I have," he said looking at her eyes they were so close he could feel her breath on his skin. He'd never loved the chase more then this one… she was game, but she was also something different. She was real. She wasn't a mystic treasure in an island somewhere, she was a long lost ship, a heart of a sea creature… she was real, touchable, she was a fire. Something rare, she was danger, she was playing with fire, she was everything dangerous… yet she herself was so innocent, so hidden from the world and she didn't know anything. Her youth captivated him, her power and strength mesmerized him, her heart shocked him, her beauty caught him off guard, and the fact she was oblivious to the world, that she was a young women being strong stuck in nothing but danger. She didn't know what to say but him being so close made her tremble. She bit her lip but then realized his reputation.

"You shouldn't have made a deal with the devil then, now leave me alone," she said pushing him away and running off. He sat there a moment before turning to walk after her again. Meira was caught off guard when she ran straight into her old body guard. She fell against the floor making Jack run. Her hat fell free and the soldiers looked down on her in shock.

"Princess Meira?" they asked making Jack stop in his tracks. He knew she wouldn't be able to say no in going back to the castle so he waited until she stood up before he pulled his sword out and placed it to her throat. She new the warm rough hands of Sparrow and the cold blade he once before held to her throat. Meira's hands gripped his arm as he pulled her closer to him. She felt a little more then she wanted to and uneasily tensed up.

"Back off or I'll kill her. I don't know how you got away Meira," Jack said not sure what to say. Meira slightly felt comfortable. Barbossa and the other ran arounda corner frantically looking for the two. Will's mouth dropped and anger crossed Barbossa's face when he saw the English Navy, Meira, and Jack Sparrow with a sword to his daughters throat.

Authors note: I bet it is pretty weird huh… Jack and Barbossa's daughter being slightly attracted to the others awkward traits. Well tell me what you think… that was sorta my master plan in the end. What better drama… then Barbossa's daughter dating the man Barbossa hates as well hates him!? Please review!


	13. Too deep

**Chapter 13: To deep…**

Authors note: Some of you have made me feel so good with your comments and I want to thank you. Most especially my regular readers such as NazgulQueen and Jumper-Lover191 and the rest of you as well. Thank you so much! You guys are what inspire me to keep going! As long as I have people reading and reviewing… I'll keep writing! Love you all…. Let the madness begin!

Meira knew she was safe in the hands of Jack Sparrow but she couldn't help but tremble. Was it the cold heartless steal pressed against her delicate throat? Or was it the man who held her so close to his body? Either way she was trembling… and that was a fact. She backed up slowly with him as he walked back careful not to trip on anything fearing he'd injure Meira. Barbossa was about to storm over there when Will caught Jack's plan and stopped Barbossa. Will, Barbossa, and Gibbs all snuck around the corner and ready to grab the pair and run.

"Let go of the princess!" the commander shouted. Meira pretended to sputter and gasp as if he were choking her making the commander stop proceeding foreword.

"Another step, another move commander and I shall slit ye beloved princess' throat savvy?" Jack said feeling his fingers tingle as he had one arm wrapped over her chest with another hand holding a sword to Meira's throat, "let us go quietly if you ever want to see her again. That be me only deal…"

"I cannot let you walk Scott free pirate," the commander a man in a red suit with a white wig on his head said. He seemed young, and full of life and energy. Meira remembered him very well, he was a friend of her sister at one point until she denied him. He had changed a lot he was indeed older then her by quite a few years… but he was still the strong, military man she remembered.

"Please, I'm not ready to die commander Rinehart," Meira said improvising. Meira put on a good scene, she looked serious and terrified. Slowly he backed up into the alleyway and walked backwards watching the men grow smaller and smaller before someone shot at him from above knocking his sword from his hand. Both screamed and jumped and the other men ran towards them, "RUN!"

"This way!" Jack yelled kicking a door open making her look at him with a feeling she had never experienced but she was pulled out of the moment by shouts of the pursuers and the grasping of her captors hand in her own. He pulled her through the door and began to run through the house until they came to some stairs. They were at the top of the wooden staircase when the soldiers came bursting into the house. Meira screamed as she nearly fell his grasp on her hand did not change. She laughed as they ran through a room and locked it. He pushed open a window and climbed out onto the roof. He held his hand down for Meira who climbed out just as the men busted the door down. Her feet just left view from the window as the commander ran to the window. He looked up to see the black haired pirate pulling the girl onto the roof. Meira's foot tripped over roughs edge when she went to walk foreword making her fall over and onto Jack so they both fell to the floor. They both scrambled to their feet as they heard the other men trying to climb onto the roof. There was no where to go. Jack ran to the other side and saw a clothes hanger a little bellow. He took his belt off and climbed down onto the ledge grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down, "wrap your arms around my neck…"

"What?" she asked doing as he said and looking back to the men proceeding towards them. She closed her arms as he held tight. Little did they no that as they were sliding down the commander had shot a gun at them. Meira screamed gripping him tighter. Meira felt something different… like gravitation when the rope snapped making them plunge down into the ground. Both landed into a bunch laundry baskets and clothes hangers. Jack hit the large bucket of water used for cleaning clothes first. Meira came down on to him second. Meira flapped around trying to see in shock.

"We got lucky," Sparrow coughed before moving through the bucket to the edge and jumping up and out. Meira glided through the large basin as well and he pulled her out.

"You have many lives Sparrow, it seems lady luck is always with you," Meira said ringing her hair out before realizing the commander was already on his way down.

"No I think it was ye who brought lady luck… or perhaps ye are lady luck," Jack smiled making her blush before grabbing her hand and dragging her along the alleyways full of clothes. When the emerged they had to duck down from a large group of soldiers obviously searching for them. That was when they made a run for the ship, but what they didn't know was someone was watching… trailing them. Meira and Jack ran totally sucked onto the dock and onto the boat called, "The living dead," Barbossa and the others waited impatiently and nervously. Barbossa ran to Meira and pulled her into a hug not caring she was soaked. Will ran out as well relieved to see his 'little sister' he was not happy to see her with the likes of Jack Sparrow… and both were soaking wet.

"Blanket now!" Barbossa yelled as one of his men ran to him with a blanket. He wrapped it around her, "pray ye daughter what happened to thee? Why are ye so… wet?"

"Well… no time to explain we should leave. The whole royal force will be out and ready to search for me within seconds. So lets get a move on it," Meira said walking foreword and to her room as if she were in command. It made Barbossa smile.

"What ye intentions with me daughter Mr. Sparrow? Why did ye take her and run off and nearly expose her… ye nearly made me lose me daughter. I should have ye met with the nine tailed whip. Ne'er pull a stunt like that again. Bring up t' anchors! Set sails!"

"You should probably go and dry off Jack," Will said looking at his friend. Jack nodded and immediately left for his room in hopes he might run into Meira. He was not so lucky on his way there but on his way out he nearly ran her over.

"I'd apologize but it is not in my nature," Jack said stabling her from falling down. She just pushed off him and patted herself down. Meira's heart pounded but something told her to not give in.

"That's because your a pirate. But don't worry, I forgive you," she said turning on her heals and walking off in her white and blue dress. He smiled before walking after her.

"We made quite a pair love. You are very much like a pirate yeself," Jack said making her stop in her tracks.

"Do you like agitating me?" she asked her hand resting on her hips. He couldn't help but look her up and down.

"No I am just waiting for an thank you from ye Ms. Everard," Jack said bowing slightly doing his usual Jack things and movements. She glared at him and realized she did owe him a thank you.

"Very well Mr. Sparrow," she said walking closer to him, "thank you for keeping me from my own men. I do owe you that, but you owe me an apology for nearly getting me killed with your foolish ideas…"

"Well excuse me for risking me own neck for ye lovely one Ms. Everard," she said making her heart smile. He was so competitive just what she liked. Somehow he made her strong, stronger then she thought she ever could be, "my foolish ideas saved ye from being captured love, don't e'er forget."

"Ah… Captain, Jack Sparrow. Well you see I believe that your plans failed and you happen to think that your still brilliant," Meira said crossing her arms.

"Oh love, I'm captain Jack Sparrow… I am brilliant, savvy?" Jack asked getting closer to her. She didn't move just looked him in the eyes.

"Well I am Meira Catherine Everard Monet I am the future of England. What are you?" she asked looking straight up at him as he was only an hair away from her. He loved the fire that burned around her halo and smart mouth.

"I'm that man ye dream of. And I don't think that was an very appropriate thank you," Jack said wanting badly to touch her skin.

"You are the one in my dreams… not any good dreams at least," she said moving her head to the left slightly so that her glided across her arm and her chest was more revealed. He shuttered. She smiled. She pushed her hips into his slightly as if to reposition herself.

"Since I saved me I have a question," he said looking at her realizing what she was doing.

"Hmmm?" she asked battering her eye lashes innocently.

"Ye ain't me type but would you mind if I shot me cannon through ye port hole?" he smiled bigger laughing hard making her frown before slapping him and storming off. He laughed hard nearly falling to the floor. When he realized she was seriously mad… he was shocked. 'What should I do? I was only kiddin' girls are so touchy,' Jack thought as he walked down the hall. Meira had been sitting out watching the ship sail away from her home… for the second time and what she felt wouldn't be the last. She was curious as to why and how she could do the miraculous things she had done and the others had forgotten. Duncan had walked out, she had forgotten all about him. It was as if Anamaria and him and been on the same ship with her yet at the same time disappeared. Made her wonder what they were doing.

"Duncan!" Meira faked a smile. He sat beside her smiling in the fresh airs breeze.

"I never thought this was possible. And suddenly the air in that place seemed so stuffy… I forgot how fresh the air was up here," Duncan said looking at the clouds. Jack walked out and saw the two sitting. Her shiny red hair flying around and over her face. 'Mighty ocean, she's beautiful…' Jack said in his head as he watched the sun shine down on her.

"I never thought this was possible… who does this kind of things happen to Duncan? Who is the princess of England, then finds out they are a pirates daughter, then does something no one does. This must not be real Duncan, I am abnormal, I am a monster," tears came to Meira's eyes as she seriously. Duncan didn't know what to say. Jack wondered why she was crying, was it because it was of him? He wanted to talk to her but realized he should wait. 'I wonder what she is thinking? I wonder… why I am wondering about!' he thought smacking himself in the head and watching her as he walked away. 'Damn it! Dirty hornswaggler! What is wrong with me? All I can think about is that wretched… girl,' Jack paced in his room, 'she's got me thinking, and…. Feeling,' he said with a disgusted look on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Meira so he got up and left. 'This is so not me, what has the women done to me!' Jack thought as he sailed passed the rooms of the large ship with speed. When he walked out Meira sat talking to Duncan still.

"You are far from a monster. You are just special, like the sea… not all parts of the sea are the same. Though it is the same thing… it is different all of it. You will understand one day, I cannot explain to you. Trust in yourself trust in your gift, learn to wield it… right now it is at the growing stage the state in which it comes every now and again," Duncan said feeling the nights breeze slowly catch up with them. Jack walked out of the door Meira looked at him as if she were outside looking in on him. He was so mysterious to her, she looked at his dark eyes and careless hair… he was so fashionably sensitive but to cool to care it seemed. Her heart caught in her chest when he looked her way. Meira tried to look away but it took her a moment to get her eyes to obey her command. It seemed both her heart and eyes over powered her mind for a moment. He was walking towards he! Duncan watched the guy curiously.

"May I speak with Ms. Everard alone," Jack said looking as dashing as ever, what about him did she find about him so appealing? Could it be that he too wanted to feel free, live carelessly… and be his own person. Aye he was a pirate but he was not _A_ pirate. He was a different kind of pirate and at that point she realized what Duncan had been talking about. Anamaria walked up the breeze catching her hair and Duncan smiled before getting up and going to her. Anamaria smiled as she wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck.

"Jack," Meira acknowledged not wanting to give in. He sat beside her and looked straight ahead.

"I am sorry Ms. Everard," he said trying hard to say it, her neck snapped so fast to look at the pirate who had actually said he was sorry.

"You are not like most pirates Jack Sparrow," Meira said looking at him making him look to her. For a second they were look each other in the eye before she slowly pulled herself away.

"What can I say…" before he could finish she interrupted.

"Your captain Jack Sparrow, I know already," Meira smiled before swallowing nervously and sitting up straight like she had been raised to.

"Yes well ye are not quite so normal yeself love," Jack smiled making her bend foreword laughing. He liked her laugh. Making her smile and laugh seemed to suddenly be the most important thing ever.

"I do believe I have already acknowledged this aye," she joked. Will walked out and saw Meira sitting with Jack laughing, he realized it had been awhile since he had seen her laugh… it had been awhile since a lot of things. Will looked down before going back to his errands.

"Well I thought ye out to know," Jack smiled watching her sit back right up and look at her. Her smile slowly faded to a small smile as she looked the pirate in the eyes. He leaned foreword a little and she quickly turned her head swallowing.

"I should be getting back to work," she felt her mouth go dry.

"I have a confession for ye," Jack said looking at the floor. She looked at him and nodded wiping her nose trying to act like she wasn't crying.

"I am afraid to die," Jack said silently. Meira laughed.

"We are all afraid of that Sparrow, tell me something I don't know," Meira smiled feeling the color slowly come back to her face.

"Well that be hard then ay, ye know everything it seems," he said playing with his beard. Meira laughed shaking her head before she stopped laughing to smile big.

"Your not so bad when your not being a… well let's say you are a very unpleasing man most the time," she laughed he just smiled and looked down.

"Aye love, all pirates are," Jack said looking down thinking of everything he had ever done. None of it seemed important anymore… he had been wasting his time.

"No your not a pirate, your _A _pirate you are different. Now tell me something no one else knows or I will leave. Your call captain Sparrow," Meira smile said smiling.

"Well I am very lonely I guess, so I will enlighten ye Ms. Everard," he said before they stood up and paced around talking for hours. Each minute, each secret they spent together the more their suspicions were proved to be right, the more they fell entranced with the other. Both tried to ignore it but neither could hide it. Night had crept up and they could hear the music from bellow. 'I have to have her,' Jack thought as he watched her watch the twinkling stars, 'she's too perfect… she's the ultimate treasure…'

"I think I've just heard everything about you Mr. Sparrow. But there must be something else… tell me something else, another secret," she said turning around and leaning against the bow of the ship while she looked at him. He watched her carefully through his lined eyes.

"Since the day I met ye, ye been stealing me heart," he said causally making her laugh. He wasn't laughing… he just watched her make a joke of his honesty.

"Oh," she said feeling uncomfortable, "Jack… I…"

"Ye don't have to respond Ms. Everard I didn't tell ye to get a response. I told ye because it's been eating me inside," Jack said swallowing why was he being so weak. He wanted to stab himself. Meira didn't know what to say she just sat there her mouth opening up and down in attempt to say something.

"Jack, it's just…" Meira didn't know what to say. She barely understood her own feelings. But for the past few hours she spent time with the handsome, charming pirate, and not once did she want to slap, punch, kick, yell at, or hate him.

"I understand Meira, ye could never love a pirate like me," Jack said feeling his pride wounded, and this is why he just had flings instead of romances. He was to prideful for these kind of wounds. Meira heard the word love and went white. He didn't want to do this to her. She was trembling just by the look he was giving. She swallowed as she looked down.

"Jack it's not that. I just don't… want to get hurt you have a reputation," Meira said trying to make it seem less then she had actual feelings for her but he could tell she was lying by the tears forming in her eyes. He walked towards her, "please don't come so close. It just makes me…"

"What?" Jack said standing close in front of her, "what Meira… what?"

"Want to make you near me…" she said looking him in his eyes his rough hand turned to velvet it as he grabbed her face and gently pulled her into a kiss that she for a moment willingly accept. He had never felt happier, even when he was steering the black pearl. He pulled her closer but she pushed off and ran down the stars touching her lips as she hid in her room. Meira hugged her knees and cried, "I want be like my mother. I will not end up like my mother…"

------

Meira finally stopped crying and headed to the party. She expected to see Jack there but he wasn't. Will smiled at her as he sat beside her. He could tell something was wrong but she wouldn't tell him. Why everyone danced, smiled, laughed, Meira sat there deaf to the world drowning in her own sorrows and memories. How could she do it… how could she love a pirate she hated? How could she do it to herself? For half an hour Meira sat wallowing in her own miseries. Jack slowly made his appearance but Meira was deep in her thoughts. He watched her as he sat off in a far corner. He watched her for hours. 'Why do I do this to myself? No women can ever want me more then a toy. No women I want will ever want me. She will never want me, I blindly unwillingly gave her my heart… damn fool! How could I be so careless? I'm in **too deep,**' he thought aggressively leaning against the wall. He stood up to get a drink when Meira finally saw him. He stopped in his tracks looking at him. He stood there watching her. It felt like a lifetime that they sat watching themselves. Meira stood up and slowly walked out of the room making Jack nearly push people over to get to her.

"Meira," he said walking to her. Meira turned and looked at him.

"Jack," she said trying to keep control of herself. He took a step towards her, "Jack please don't…"

"Why not?" he asked feeling something boil inside of him.

"Don't walk to close, don't breath so soft… don't talk so sweet. Please don't let me fall… in love with you anymore," she cried catching him off guard. She was trembling horribly, "please let me forget I don't want to be like my mom. I don't want to love someone who will hurt me, leave me… Jack I… can't hide from those eyes. Your eyes, please don't let me fall for you anymore…"

"Meira why do ye assume such things? It doesn't matter, I've had enough I can't handle this. Savvy?" he said turning to leave feeling his body shake. She watched him walk away as tears came to her eyes.

"Jack," she said making him stop.

"What?" he asked not turning to look at her.

"Incase you didn't notice, incase you failed to see… this is my heart bleeding before you, this is me down on my knees. This is tearing me apart," she said crying, "your breaking my heart, these thoughtless words of you are breaking my heart. They are nothing but words to you… but not to me. Which is why it hurts!"

"Meira… who said my words were only words? Ye do not understand me you ne'er did and probably ne'er will. I gave you my heart and you stomped on it as you ran away," he said still not looking at her he began to walk away.

"Why are you doing this to me! Your tearing me apart! Don't you know that when you kiss me, it makes me crave a thousand more to follow and I'm scared! Don't you know that when I am in your arms you have complete power of me and it scars me!" she said but he kept walking. She sprung off to her room. Why was he being so insensitive? Jack paced thinking of her words. _In your arms you have complete power and it scares me._ He thought as he sat in a chair, _I'm scared… don't make me love you MORE_… Jack couldn't take it anymore.

Meira jumped when her door swung open. Meira saw Jack walk through as she stood up to talk to him he took her in his arms and brought her mouth to his. This time she kissed him back fiercely as if it were the last kiss she'd ever get. He brought her as close to him as he could as he kissed the soft gentle lips he'd been dieing to have. He began untying the back of her dress and when there was not protest he kept going. It took him a moment but he got the top layer off. She began working on his large white shirt unbuttoning it and tossing it to the floor letting her soft forearm brush his smooth chest. She began to unbutton his pants as he laid her on her bed. He sat up pulling the rest of her dress of revealing her body.

_I will meet you in some place, where the light clense itself to softer pose._

_I will let you undress me, but I warn you I have thorns like any rose._

_You could hurt me with your bare hands, you could hurt me using the sharp end of what you say._

His hand slowly glide up her thigh sending chills through her body. He brought his lips down onto hers as he brought her closer. Her skin against his felt so good against his. It was more pleasurable then anything he had ever felt before in his life. She winced a moment but he was gentle with her. Her arms were firmly wrapped around his neck as he left deep strong passionate kisses against her lips and then a trail of them across her skin.

_I am lost in you now, there is no amount of reason to save me._

_So break me, take me, just let me feel your arms again._

_Break me, take me, just let me feel your love again._

_Feels like being on in the water, now that I've let go lost control._

_Wad of kisses fill my mouth, while you fill my soul._

Her hand glided against his smooth muscular arm. She felt incredibly happy as he pulled her closer and closer going deeper and deeper. "I love you love," he whispered softly not meaning to. She felt feelings she never thought possible as his hands entwined with hers and he pushed them gently against the bed while kissing her neck and collar bone before kissing her lips again. He kissed her forehead and softly lift kisses on her waiting lips.

_Kiss me once, well maybe twice…_

_Oh it never felt so nice, so break me take me just let me feel your love again._

_Break me oh let you ohh I'll let you make me, just let me feel your arms again._

_Just let me feel your love… again._

Authors note: Well that was an odd ending I know lol. There will be a little action next chapter… no not that kind of action. I'm deciding should Barbossa find out and attack Jack? I already have the next chappy planned but I think it would be a little interesting adding that in what do you think?


	14. First love

Chapter 14: First love…

Authors note: Once again thank you to those who have been following. If you want anything specific to happen or any ideas let me know because I owe ya one! D Thanks! Oh I also had an idea of what Meira looked like in my head, of who would play her if it were in a movie and it bothered me because I couldn't figure out who… but I found out her name… Elisha Cuthburt go on yahoo press images and put in her name then just imagine her with red hair and wala!

Jack woke up and stirred a moment before he looked over at the young women laying beside him. Memories from the night before slowly began to come into his mind making a smile come across his face. He looked over at her played with his beaded goatee a moment before tracing his fingers across her soft skin. She laid facing him on his arm with her hands clasped together and under her head. She stirred a moment before looking up into the dark eye pirates eyes. Her eyes went wide a moment forgetting where she was. "Oh no what did I do?" Meira asked sitting up painfully realizing what they did. That was NOT the reaction Jack had been expecting at all. He looked at her rather confused.

"It wasn't quite all ye love," Jack said looking at her confusedly. Meira looked at him and gave him a "your not helping" look.

"I know what we did, I wasn't suppose to… I have done something horrible. Don't pretend to be sorry… no one will ever want to marry me now," Meira said making Jack no longer frown. Those words _no one will ever want to marry me now_ broke his heart.

"Meira I thought ye and I… I love ye hard to believe it you bein' such a pain in me rear, but I love you need ye and care about ye, I can't live without ye. Don't talk about other guys marrying ye, I might be a pirate… but deep inside I have feelings… I s'pose," he said feeling awkward saying that sentence.

"How can I trust you Jack, your a pirate," Meira said looking into his dark eyes. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Would I have been here when ye woke up?" Jack asked his arm wrapped around her neck. She smiled at him and blushed, "that's what I thought. Me heart belongs to ye now Meira…"

"I'm glad to hear that… because mine belongs to you," she smiled kissing him back. The door flung open and Ragetti and Pintel stopped there bickering for a moment to watch the two look at them in horror. Pintel laughed a nervous laugh and Ragetti slowly pulled Pintel out and shut the door and immediately went to their captain, "oh no…"

"It's alrig' stay calm," Jack said pulling away from Meira who jumped out of the bed and threw on a dress before throwing his clothes to him.

"Get dress and fast, my father will be here shortly," Meira said obviously panicking and terrified.

"We do not need to fear him," Jack pulling on his pants before grabbing his shirt.

"Trust me you do," Meira said thinking of all the possible ways Barbossa would kill her first love. Together they snuck out of the room… holding hands.

------

"WHAT?!" Barbossa yelled nearly knocking the desk in his cabin over.

"I'm sorry sir," a man said nodding. Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other standing in front of the door waiting.

"It isn't plausible," Barbossa paced. Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other again, "we have a problem then…"

"And another one Captain," Ragetti said standing beside a for once silent Pintel. The captain turned and looked at him.

"What?!" Barbossa said slamming his hands on his table.

"We found ye daughter… with Jack sir," Ragetti said not wanting to be the one to get into trouble for Meira and Jack's fling, but the captain had to know.

"What else?" Barbossa didn't seemed upset about it.

"They were unclothed," Pintel said when Ragetti swallowed loud enough for all of them to hear. Barbossa looked stunned for a second.

"Excuse me?" Barbossa said looking at them as if he didn't understand.

"They were unclothed, in her room… on her bed, together captain," Ragetti said fast. Barbossa's face turned a shade of red or pink before storming out of the room. He reached her room but the room was empty and the door still open. Will walked by and saw Barbossa in Meira's room.

"I heard we had some bad news Barbossa," Will said stopping and catching the captain off guard.

"Aye we have a few problems, but I must deal with a certain issue first," Barbossa nearly growled.

"What issue Barbossa?" Will asked wanting answers.

"Do not question me like ye be the captain. Get back to work you scalawag," Barbossa nudged passed him. Meira and Jack were hiding out when they both saw red sails off in the distance. Meira looked at Jack who was already looking at her. He kissed her making her blush again.

"We need to do something, we can't hide forever," Meira said shakily. Jack looked down feeling her trembling hands. He hated the idea of her being scared of anything, when he could do something about.

"Wait here love," Jack said before letting go of her hand and walking towards the front of the ship.

"Jack no!" Meira said running up to him and grabbing his hand to stop him. He just turned around and placed his hand on her face before kissing her.

"I'll be back, I'm going to straighten things out," Jack said touching her face softly. Meira stood there slowly letting go of his hand so he could walk foreword. She realized that it was a bad idea to let him do that. She began to run down the stairs running right into Pintel and Ragetti who stopped her.

"Hello poppe't," Ragetti smiled before holding her, "your father wishes us to bring you to him…"

"What?!" Meira said a look of terror in her eyes as she struggled. Her father was a pirate, a not so caring man.

Jack had been searching all over for Barbossa but couldn't see him. He finally went up stairs to meet Meira who wasn't there. He looked around at the men working to keep the ship moving. Barbossa walked out and saw Jack. Jack hadn't seen him but heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards him. He turned lifting his sword so that Barbossa's sword met his. Barbossa glared at Jack.

"Ye've messed with wrong pirates dau'ter," Barbossa said making Jack smiled.

"Ah so ye found out," Jack smiled meeting Barbossa's sword every where it went.

"Aye Jack, and now ye will pay for it," Barbossa said trying to stab at Jack but Jack hit the sword away.

"I believe that is quite unfair Barbossa, I have no gold to give ye. Sorry but I guess I won't be payin'," Jack said making Barbossa angrier.

"I warned ye Jack, I gave ye a fair warning… stay away from me dau'ter," Barbossa said swinging his sword. Jack was backed up into a bunch of barrels. Jack ducked at an attempt to take off Jack's head. Barbossa's sword came down onto the barrels making wine pour out of one. Jack pushed the barrels over onto Barbossa making Barbossa trip over one. Jack ran around one and pointed his sword at Barbossa's throat.

"Do ye surrender?" Jack asked remembering the time him and Meira had a fight. He remembered when he got Meira into a position she kicked him in his groin. Barbossa smiled.

"Ne'er," Barbossa said making Jack frown before he turned to see a rope fly across catching him and knocking him over onto the ground where Barbossa had the advantage point. Both lost their swords and had to scramble for them. Barbossa had his sword first and was on his feet advancing towards Jack. Jack quickly scrambled to get up before Barbossa charged again. Jack ducked another couple of attempts from Barbossa of beheading him. Jack was cornered when a couple of Barbossa's men came out to help, Jack grabbed a rope and chopped it off from the weight bellow and flung into the air. He looked down trying to not let go of the rope. It was reaching the top so he let go and fell onto one of the poles holding up the black and white sails. What did he get himself into? He hung on trying not to fall. He let go grabbing another rope and swinging across while he flailed around and landed on the top of Barbossa's cabin. Barbossa had just turned around to see Jack's sword in his face. Barbossa stopped moving a moment when Jack and Barbossa turned to see Ragetti and Pintel holding Meira. Jack loss focus a second and it was Barbossa's sword in his face as he stood against the railing of the ship.

"NO!" Meira yelled trying to pull free of the two annoying pirates who were laugh, "father please!?"

"Meira," Jack said as she struggled to free herself from the two. The rest of Barbossa's men came up to take Jack's sword from him.

"I want ye off me ship," Barbossa scowled before turning and walking off. Meira looked at Jack as they took her to her fathers cabin. Jack tried to struggle to get to her but she was already in the captains cabin.

-----

"I am sorry," Meira said when Ragetti and Pintel let her go, "it just happened…"

"That it is not why I had ye here, thou' I must tell ye how disappointed in ye I am," Barbossa couldn't even look her in the eyes, "Ye've embarrassed me and shammed us, your mother for example. I want you to stay away from him and ne'er see him again."

"No, I can't do that," Meira said trying to be brave but she felt fear take control of her voice while her legs shook in terror.

"And why is tat?" Barbossa asked crossing his arms while looking at his only daughter.

"Because I am in love," Meira shrugged, "I know it is a silly idea, and I probably have lost me mind… but, I do believe I love him."

"Ye don't love him Meira, even if ye do he doesn't love ye back," Barbossa said feeling sympathetically for his daughter, "first love is never real love me beauty."


	15. A brave act

Chapter 15: a brave act

Authors note: Thank you to those who've read the last chapter. And Nazgul Queen a special thanks for ye bein' t' first reviewer ;) but her name is pronounced "Me' ir' a" that probably wasn't much help… uh like Mirror but with an "au" or low a sound at the end. So like Mirra I don't know… I hope you know what I am trying to say lol! Mirror with a one r sound then the deep a. I am not good at this lmao!

Meira cried as she watched the ship go further and further away. Meira held the rim of the boat watching as the ship was under attack. Elizabeth laid her hand supportively on Meira's back as Meira cried into the water. Meira watched for what felt like an hour as they attacked each other. She knew that her father was out numbered.

"Will we have to go back, we have to!" Meira cried realizing they were being cowards.

"You heard your fathers orders," Will said seriously. Meira looked back at him.

"Yeah well I am his daughter, I will not let him die… not alone," Meira said seriously, "turn this boat around Will I beg of you…"

"It be a bad idea Meira, ye be tinkin' daft," Anamaria said holding Duncan's hand. Duncan looked at Anamaria, he still wasn't use to hearing her talk like a pirate. Meira looked at Will looking at her. He knew her dilemma her father… and her lover were on that ship. Will was considering it, "no it's daft… I say no. Ye be killin' us!"

"Fine!" Will said turning the boat around and paddling back towards the ship. They were hit by a big wave and pushed off course. Still Will knew that Meira needed to be there. They were close when a ship was approaching her fathers. Barbossa saw the boat and the ship. Meira saw the large ship protruding also.

"Surrender!" a man yelled from the ship it was the commander they had ran into back in England. Jack knew this man well.

"NE'ER!" Barbossa yelled back before pulling out a gun ready to fight. They kept protruding.

"WE HAVE FOUR OF OUR STRONGEST SHIPS! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU WILL LEAVE HERE? SURRENDER THE PRINCESS OR BE SUNK!" the commander yelled back at them as loud as possible. Meira looked at her father who looked at her. Meira jumped into the water making a loud splash. The commander noticed the girl swimming to him.

"NO!" Barbossa and Will yelled as Meira swam towards the large ship. They had a ladder put down for her to climb up. She slowly made her way up as a couple of men grabbed her and pulled her up. Meira looked over at her father and glanced at Jack who both looked like they didn't understand.

"Please stop firing at them, please… let them go," Meira automatically asked the commander catching him off guard. He looked at the soaking wet girl curiously.

"They kidnapped you princess? Why don't you want them to meet the bottom of the ocean?" the commander obviously didn't understand.

"Must the future queen explain herself? Do as I say I need give no explenation… not yet atleast," Meira said looking at her father and the others. Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Will, Barbossa, Anamaria, Elizabeth, Ragetti, and Pintel all stood at the bow of the ship watching her sail away as the other ships turned to leave.

"I don't understand," Jack said looking at her standing on the other ship.

"She did for Barbossa… and you," Will said turning to look at Jack, "she did it for all of us. She knew we wouldn't win… so she bravely offered herself up."

"She didn't have to," Jack said gripping the edge of the boat.

"Yes she did… her heart wouldn't let her not do it," Will said sadly, "she couldn't face placing us in anymore danger…"

"She gets tat from her mother," Barbossa sighed, "I'll miss her… but we have bigger problems to worry about gents. We have to find Cutler Beckett and steal back tat heart."

"Ahoy matey's let's get on wit it!" Gibbs yelled patting both Will and Jack on the shoulders, "we shall meet Ms. Everard agai' someday lads… tat was not our last meetin'"

------

Meira smiled at a man who handed her shakily a cup of tea. Her smile was fake but the man warmly accepted it. It seemed as if he had never met anyone remotely famous or royal. She thanked him and he was on his way. She sat in her cozy quarters, a nice dress was laying out but she couldn't bare to part from the clothes she was wearing. Meira broke out into tears. She cried herself to sleep until she was awaken by a knock.

"Jack!" Meira asked sitting up watching the young commander come in. She smiled at him before wiping her eyes, "sorry commander I forgot where I was."

"Well don't worry you are safe now," the commander said standing by the door.

"Yeah, right," she said biting her lips together before waiting for him to say something, "oh pardon me… please sit."

"Thank you princess," he said walking to a nice polished mahogany chair, "I just wanted to check on you."

"That is kind of you," Meira smiled softly. He smiled before looking down not knowing how to say it. There was a silence for awhile, "I wanted to know… if you needed anything. Anything at all… perhaps someone to talk to?"

"Oh no I am fine thank you… I am starving though," Meira said not realizing he was fishing for answers, "oh… well nothing really happened. They were surprisingly nice to me. I cannot tell you the other thing… perhaps someday."

"Perhaps," the commander said smiling, "I don't think we've ever properly met. I am…"

"Commander Alexander Rinehart I know who ye be, I mean you be… are," she swallowed realizing speaking like a pirate grew on you, "I know who you are…"

"As I know who you are. You have indeed… grown a lot since I last truly remembered you," he smiled kissing her hand making her blush. She turned away and scratched her burning cheeks, "my apologize if I said something wrong…"

"No commander Rinehart, I have grown… thank you for noticing," she smiled half heartedly. The commander smiled before standing up.

"We are moving vastly, we shall reach England in a few. I shall have a lovely breakfast sent up for you," he said walking to the door, "oh and glad to see you back safely your highness…"  
"Oh thank you," Meira blushed again as he nodded politely before turning. She could hear the slapping of his sword against his thigh. Meira looked down and waited for breakfast. She was surprised when a women brought in a platter of foods. She hadn't had a meal like that since… she was stolen. Meria missed the food most of all she gobbled it down tasting it as it slipped into her mouth. She walked onto the nice mahogany deck, it was what they were known for… everything was perfect, everything was beautiful… except life there. She sighed as she saw her home town come into view. How could she live caged like before? How could she do her duty? How could she be held hostage in a place once her home? When she now belonged to the sea?

Meira waited for them to reach the docks before heading for land herself. Meira was escorted by nearly twenty knights, everyone crowded into the streets to see the once missing princess. News had spread faster then expected and everyone was waving and cheering. Meira was listening but it seemed there was no sound, she looked around and these people were her people… but she missed her family. She waved to them as the commander walked beside her smiling and waving. Finally they reached the castle and the queen ran out in tears.

"Meira!" she cried holding her daughter tight. All of her sisters walked out and looked unpleased. Meira bowed to the commander and thanked the rest of the knights and soldiers. She then went inside where she could see all the castle keepers, maids, and servants getting to work setting up the party that would be held most likely the next day, "Meira we need to talk."

"Yes mother, I do believe we do. Ye have a lot to explain but I am tired, I am going to me room," Meira said not even realizing she was speaking improperly, which her mother noticed… and remembered. Meira slowly sat on the comfortable goose feather bed that she slept in growing up. She laid on her back hugging one of her gold pillows as she cried hard, she couldn't control it… the pain hit her like shock waves, everything became overwhelming, she had no breath left as she began to hyperventilate. Meira's tears hit the earth with a vengeance… a vengeance that rested in her broken heart. Meira cried herself to sleep that night only to have nightmares of her father dieing, and Jack being lost at see, that Will was tortured, that Elizabeth drowned, that Anamaria and Duncan were hanged, that the crew sank with the ship at sea.

That night she woke up with tears forming in her ocean green blue eyes. She swallowed before sitting up and looking out at the window covered in droplets of rain. She heard a crack of thunder and slowly got out of bed. She felt comfortable in her night gown, it glided across the floor while she walked down the hall. Meira walked into the room her first father, the king usually spent his time in. She closed the door behind her as she felt the cold wood beneath her feet creak softly. It was dark except for the lightning outside, the soft howl of the wind hitting the window no longer scared her like it did as a child.

Meira's hand glided across the elegant table, it had been carved with pictures up the table legs, it was rimmed with gold and the wood was polished to a shiny white. Meira remembered all the times her father would swing her around in there. Meira's long red curls shined in the light coming through the windows. Tears came to her eyes as she picked up a letter that he had read and left sitting there. It was nothing but political stuff, she sighed before reading it.

My lady,

I am sorry that it took me so long to write you this letter. I wanted to inform you that I will be coming to visit. I would like to speak with you soon. I am sorry to hear of the kings death. Until the 10th milady.

Cutler Beckett

"Where have I heard that name before?" Meira asked herself as she sat in the chair. This note was her mothers… not her fathers. She stood up and paced where did she hear that name before? Meira walked to a picture of her father hanging on the wall. The king of England. He was a great king, but would she be a great queen? Would she do what she had to? But how can she take over… when her heart was set on something else? How could she be a good queen, when she could never love the man she married? If it wasn't captain Jack Sparrow? Meira slumped and laid back in her chair… she was so ready to be queen, she was ready to take on the responsibility… but now she wasn't. What was she to do now? Meira curled up in the corner of the room hugging her knees before she softly tip toed back into her room. Meira kept the note, she would figure out what it was all about. She laid in her bed and waited for morning to come.

Meira woke up to the blinds being pulled open. Meira covered her eyes and moaned trying to roll over. Meira sat up when a bunch of girls walked in with measuring utensils. Meira sighed 'this is one thing I didn't miss,' Meira sighed as she stood up so they could fit her for dresses. She sighed as they poked her a couple of times, they'd apologize, she's tell them it was alright, and they'd go back to measuring and fitting. Soon they were off to the place where they made the royal clothes. Meira was brought up an assortment of crowns, and she was moved to a different room where she could fit all of her new things. They brought up things to dress her hair with, jewelry, new perfumes, new crowns, new dresses, even assortment of stuff to paint on her face. Meira looked at it all, it was placed nice and neatly in a large white and silver trimmed oak dresser with a large mirror on top. Meira looked at herself in the mirror as a women sat behind her doing her hair. Meira wasn't use to dressing up everyday anymore, she was use to wearing a dress on the ship, and maybe doing her hair every once in awhile. She no longer looked quite like herself, her lips were painted a cherry red, while her eyes a soft green color. She touched her soft hair at had been awhile since she had actually clean hair. She was ready for the day. She went down to breakfast… but nothing felt the same anymore. She was silent, they all were. Meira silently ate before getting up and leaving for the stables. She forgot how many layers of clothes women wore. She was extremely hot and comfortable and her breast were hurting. She walked to the stables and looked for her favorite horse.

There he was, a beautiful black Spanish horse. She slowly petted his soft fur as he snorted obviously happy to see her. She smiled and laughed before kissing his muzzle. She missed him so much, he was the most beautiful horse in all of England the only one of his kind. She pulled him out of his stall and saddled him. She climbed up trying not to dirty her dress. It was extremely hard with the dress on so she didn't ride for very long. She got over heated and weighed nearly a ton. She put her horse away and gave him a kiss. She wiped off the face make up and walked to town. It was then she saw the flyers, heard the people talking about. '_The princess and the commander,_' they thought that they had a thing.

"They were standing next to each other, it looked like they were holdin' hands, it was darlin'." and old women said to another old women. It was everywhere different roomers, on why he was searching so hard, why they were standing together, why… why they were on the same street! Meira was in shock that they would think such a thing, she hadn't even thought of him in such away up until she saw a poster. It was a picture of her and him… it was very well drawn they both had crowns, and titled "Long live the future king and queen," Meira looked down at the cobbled stone ground before walking away from the poster. Meira had to talk with Alexander Rinehart. She stormed into his office where he was working quietly.

"Do you happen to have the slightest inkling of what is happening around here?" Meira asked her arms crossed.

"Milady I am pleased to see you. I have not a clue," he said looking at her before standing up and bowing.

"Why does my people think you and I are to be wed?" Meira asked obviously not pleased at this.

"I swear to thee I have not a clue your highness," he said bowing to her again. She just looked at him a moment before turning and stomping off.

------

Jack laid in the room moping about Meira when Will walked into the room. Will sat in a chair but neither one of them spoke, neither one had to… they both knew what the other was feeling because they both felt the same way. Jack looked at Will and Will looked at Jack before Will turned and looked out the window. Jack looked at the ceiling.

"I miss her," Jack said gloomily. Will frowned.

"So do I," Will said more to himself then Jack.

"I want her back," Jack said playing with his beard.

"So do I," Will agreed starting to daze off. They knew they were on their way to the East India Trading Company where Cutler Beckett would be.

"I love her Will…" Jack admited to Will, to someone.

"So do I…" Will said making Jack look at him not sure how to react.

Authors note: Sorry to leave ya hangin'! But I have to go to sleep now it is now almost 5:00 AM I thought I'D stay up that long for you all so that you could read it tomorrow! Just out of curiosity do you know where Port Royal is? As well as East India Trading Company what I mean where is it all placed at. I know the Caribbean but like does anyone know specifics cause when I am writing I am completely drawing a blank! Thanks to ye all! Much love!

Love4horses


	16. Secrets and Plans

Chapter 16: Secrets and plans...

Authors note: Thank you to my usual reviewers you mean a lot! Nazgul Queen, WstrnPlsrChick, Jumper-Lover191 thank you VERY much! This chapter is for all of you as is the story! A lot of you almost all of you left really nice comments so thank you very much kisses 4 u all ok enough of my emotional ranting and on with the story.

"What do ye mean so do ye!" Jack said obviously not pleased with Will's word. Will sighed.

"Not like that Jack," Will said turning to look at Jack, "she's like a sister to me, I love her."

"Aye I bet tat be it," Barbossa said scaring the both of them. Jack sat up and looked at Barbossa Will was already looking directly at Barbossa, "I know ye both… love… me dau'ter but we need more hands. Get aboard gents, do ye really think that be the last time I see me dau'ter? We'll go back for her, but ri' now we need to steal tat heart."

"Aye aye," Will said before getting up and walking to the door Jack thought about it a moment, "we can't pull tis off without ya Jack."

"Of course, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow… let's get this ship sailing," Jack said frowning before standing up. He looked at Barbossa who obviously still wasn't too pleased with Jack, "Barbossa… if ye don't go back for Meira… I will."

"Jack Sparrow… I want to see ye in me cabin," Barbossa said before turning and walking away.

------

Meira sat in her room waiting for the party to begin. Meira dressed up as nicely as she could. Her hair was on one said in a long connected curl. She placed the crown on her head before placing on a necklace full of pearls, diamonds, and sapphires. She glided her hand across it. Meira turned her head to hear a knocking on the door. Meira said nothing so the person went away. Meira knew they were telling her the party was beginning and they wanted her present. Meira had to give a speech thanking her kingdoms men for rescuing her at all costs. Meira walked out of her room and down the spiraling stair case. Everything looked golden because of the lighting. Everyone was in aw of how pretty she looked. She had grown out of her tomboy look and now looked like a true lady. Meira smiled as she finished the last step. She walked to the stage where the performers would be playing. She smiled and waved as her mother sat down at one of the lovely tables set up for dining.

"I just wanted to thank ye knights and soldiers for ye… your, uh… efforts at rescuing me. I couldn't have asked for a better… um," she drew a blank what did she want to say? She decided to just stall, "thank you very much for being such good… subjects. I would like to give a special thanks to Commander Rinehart for being the leader in all of this, even though I had never met him before. He did it purely out of the goodness of his heart and that is all. But thank you for being here, enjoy the evening. Uh, cheers!"

"WOOO!" they all yelled excitedly as they stood up clapping for their princess and future queen. She curtsied before walking off stage. Everyone came up to her kissing her hand, and telling her how strong and brave she was. But if they only knew… if the only knew what really happened. That she fell in love with a pirate. That her real father wasn't the king but a pirate… no they'd never find out, she'd never be allowed to be queen and her mother would be exiled for such an act. Meira danced the night away with young soldiers, nights, noblemen… until the commander came up and cut in.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. Meira smiled at him. She took his hand and they danced around, "thank you for mentioning me in your speech."

"Not a problem, I was forced to," she said smiling making his tense a moment.

"What?" he asked a little horrified.

"I was only kidding commander Rinehart," she laughed as he let her spin out like the rest of the women did before the men pulled them in. Everyone watched closely at the two. Her sisters sat in anger obviously not pleased at all either. His hand glided back to her hip, and her hand on his shoulder. For awhile they danced to the orchestra. They clapped when the song ended. It was time for the little play to start. Meira took her seat and the commander sat beside her. He wasn't so bad, she remembered the poster of him and her… maybe he wouldn't be such a bad king. He would never be Jack Sparrow, but he could be a king. The play made Meira laugh and she had realized she had forgotten all of the good things about England and being royalty. The commander looked at her when she laughed, he was indeed older then her but when he was with her felt like he was nineteen all over again. Finally the play was over as well the party. Meira walked to the front door to say goodbye to her guests. The commander stood with her to keep her company saying goodbye to the women and men.

"Good night, thanks for coming, good night," Meira said bowing at each person who went by. The commander did the same bowing to them and saying good night. Finally everyone was out and it was just the commander and Meira. She didn't know what to say, "good night commander. Thank you again for rescuing me… and thank you for coming."

"Please call me Alexander," the commander said kissing her hand letting his lips linger there a moment. Normally she would have got the chills… but she didn't she was barely attracted to this man. The queen watched from a distance.

"That would be improper of me," Meira said softly. She didn't know what to say.

"That would not be improper at all, actually it would be quite proper. I am the commander, I have a name… why not use it?" Alexander Rinehart said smiling at her. She smiled and looked up at the tall man.

"Very well… Alexander. Then call me Meira," Meira said smiling at him. He laughed.

"I'D be hung if I called you anything but your highness, milady, or princess," Alexander smiled at her.

"Not if nobody hears," Meira said quietly giving him a serious look making him laugh.

"Well good night to you milady," he said bowing his head before kissing his hand, "perhaps one day I shall call you Meira…"

"You just did," she smiled making him smile.

"I guess today was the day then," he smiled charmingly at her, "good night…"

"Good night," she said softly smiling she turned around and walked off to her room. The next day the commander was there to see Meira he was hoping she would accompany her on a ride. Meira was dressed up in nice riding clothes where she met the commander outside. The queen smiled while watching them ride off with two of her guards trailing after them to keep an eye on things. They rode through the beautiful part of England, the grass was an emerald green for miles. Meira smiled as her beautiful horse took her farther and farther from her problems. They turned around and headed back for the castle. They were galloping side by side racing. Finally they had reached the castle and the commander had to get back to work insuring her and her families security. Every other day the commander was there to take her somewhere new. Whether it was on a picnic, or to the theater, or on a carriage ride around England. He even came to take her out on their newest ship built, strongest, fastest one yet in all of the world. She stood on deck, it was so large you could fit nearly three hundred people upon board. She stood on the prow of the ship. The mist flew up in her face as her red curls blew in the wind. She scouted for the black sails of her fathers ship.

"You like it?" The commander said walking beside her. She looked in his direction, he noticed the way her dress tussled against the breeze, the way her shawl rested on her shoulders and flew behind her.

"I love it," she smiled looking at the sun high in the sky beaming down on them. She closed her eyes and instead of seeing nothing… she saw her and Jack entwined in each others arms, the time they fell from the rope into the large basin of water, the time they fought on deck, the time she slapped him… there weren't many memories but the ones she had were worth more then any crown, any title… any man.

"Are you alright Meira?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Meira turned her head to look at him.

"No, but I will be," she said before turning to look away, 'I hope…' she though to herself.

------

"We are nearly ter gents," Barbossa said as the men kept the ship going, "set ta sails… we must be as silent as an owl at night."

"You wanted to see me," Jack said walking into the cabin as the Bo'Sun left the cabin.

"Aye I wanted to see ye," Barbossa said laying back, "I decided after we still tis heart, I be… retirein' so I want ya to be me captain inline."

"What are ye sayin'?" Jack asked looking at him curiously.

"I sayin' Jack ye need to be listenen' better ay? Clean out ye ears mate, I sayin' tat I am goin' to be settlin' down. I died once, I'D like to live awhile… I'm getting ol' so ye be taken over me crew Jack… I never thought I'D be sayin' tat but I did and tat's tat."

"Right," Jack said scratching his head, "I want argue wit' tat. We have an accord!"

"Good now get outta me cabin ye worthless dog," Barbossa said making Jack nod and leave Jack smiled incredibly big. Will walked to his old friend with curiosity written on his face.

"What happened in there?" Will asked curiously. Anamaria and Elizabeth were on deck helping with the ropes but paying close attention to the men.

"Barbossa made me captain after this last attempt at they heart, why is he even wantin' tat heart? We never asked for tat did we?" Jack asked curiously.

"I did," Elizabeth said walking up to them. Both looked at her, "I know how important it is for you to get your name off of his list Jack, and for you to get back your father. I figured who better to help us steal back the heart… then Barbossa? We need all the help we can get…"

"Aye she is right mate," Will said to Jack, Jack looked at Elizabeth he was obviously still un happy with her.

"Will I need to speak with Jack," Elizabeth said looking to Will who understood. Will walked over with Anamaria and helped her put up more sails, "Jack I am sorry for what I did but you must… Jack wait!"

"I don't want to hear what ye have to say Ms. Swann," Jack said walking away from her. She just followed him.

"You will listen to me Jack and you will do such now," Elizabeth said grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, "I am sorry it is my fault you died… I thought it would be in our best interest. It was greedy and selfish and I was desperate!"

"So you fed me to the kraken!" he yelled loud enough everyone could hear. They all looked at the two wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry," she said tears filling her eyes, "you have no idea how much it ate me up…"

"Yeah well imagine really bein' eaten up, it doesn't feel any better… in fact I am almost positive… WORST!" Jack yelled throwing his hands up, "hear tis, you can never imagine what happen to me."

"Jack… please I am asking you to not forgive me but not hate me," Elizabeth asked looking into his dark eyes. He smelt of rum, he'd obviously been trying to drink away his pain.

"Well don't give your hopes up love, I don't think tat will be happenin'," Jack said close to her face before turning and walking away.

"Does it hurt?" she asked making him stop in his tracks. He turned his head around slightly.

"Does what hurt? Bein' eaten?" he asked in his usual Jack Sparrow way.

"No… your heart?" she asked tilting her head slightly and swallowing. He just stood there a moment. He didn't say anything just looked slowly at the floor, "my heart hurt after what I did. I never thought I could do that to a friend. You may not believe I paid for it… but nothing hurt worst then my conscious. I'm sorry about Meira, she was a good person. If it is meant to be you'll be together."

"Then we'll be together again, ye can count on tat," Jack nodded before slowly turning around and walking off. They were slowly sneaking up to the dock. It was becoming night and no one was out, "any plans yet?"

"No we are waiting on Barbossa," Gibbs said standing with Marty and Cotton. Anamaria and Elizabeth were a bit back, they would not go on this trip. Barbossa walked out with different dress wear.

"Change gents," Barbossa said throwing over fancy men clothing. The men looked at it before going to change. When they walked out they felt silly, "he's there deal we go straight for Cutler Beckett, try not to get seen… if your seen blow them down who it is. Jack ye be takin' Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and Will. I be taken Bo'Sun, Ragetti, Pintel, and Twigg I will take that side you take the other. Find Cutler Beckett make him take you to the heart. Ye got the plan lads?"

"Aye aye sir!" The men yelled. Then they stocked up on weapons and went to shore.

Authors note: I hope you liked it… like I said before if anyone knows where besides the Caribbean it is taken place. Like East India trading company where the hell is that and where Port Royal and just it's confusing! Thanks for reading! The more reviews the more I want to keep going with this story…


	17. Fate

Chapter 17: Fate…

Authors note: Yep I decided to get started on the next chapter. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes and errors, I don't have to time to check it… I want to get as many up as possible, not to mention working on getting other chapters for other stories up, going to school, getting a job, and volunteering. Man I have been listening to the Pirates of the Caribbean sound tracks well a couple of them… it is a lot more fun to write a pirates of the Caribbean story while listening to the music to it! Gets you all in the mood my favorites "Jack Sparrow," the theme song, "The Kraken," and "Moonlight Serenade," unfortunately that is all I have at the moment! Thanks for the reviews… and thanks to my newest reviewer Horse-Lover191 I hope I spelt that write or got the numbers right. I do like your idea so I'll see what I can do with it ;) thanks! I have also been listening to Diseny Music I know lol, but it's fun to write to that also!

Meira sat on the dock where all the ships were setting out to take goods to other placed. She sat wondering if Barbossa would come for her, or Will, or even Jack… no Jack would not come, he got what he wanted. Meira cried into her knees how could she let herself get into him? How could she let herself fall for him like the rain falls from the sky? It was the first time she had been there, since she had been with him. Life was a undiscovered river and she jumped in head first, and she did.

"It was do or die, sink or swim… I had no choice," Meira cried into her knees. She looked out at the sunset she had hoped her pirate would be sailing towards her for. She remembered how there were butterflies in her stomach, and the smell of the ocean in the air. She remembered he tried not to show it, but he was just as scared… as her, "how could I let myself fall? How could I let myself…"

"Talking to yourself milady?" a voice came from behind her spooking her. She let out a breath.

"Do I know you?" Meira asked standing up and smoothing her large dress down. She curtsied politely as a future queen should.

"You should not be out here milady, you never know… what could be waiting to strike," the man said looking at her as an eerie wind blew around chilling her bones. Her smile faded.

"Do I know you sir?" Meira asked obviously not sure what to do.

"I will not harm you milady, I was merely giving you something to be alarmed about. Forgive me," he said taking her hand and kissing it. She looked at him cautiously.

"Name sir, it is impolite for me to not know ones name so I pray you, spare me the embarrassment and tell me ye name," Meira said pulling her hand away.

"Ah I am Cutler Beckett at your service. I am here… on an errand, I must speak with your mother the queen. But after your attack, after those pirates you should be careful… pirates are dangerous and I intend to stop them all. But perhaps you know very well the nature of pirates Ms. Everard… you speak like them," he bowed before walking off leaving her there to stand nervously in the wind, "I'll be seeing you milady. Until the ball…"

"Yes, until then," Meira felt every bone in her shake un controllably. Meira stood watching the man walk off into town and disappear among the crowds of English people. Meira turned and fled for the castle, but she decided to take one last glance at the sea and saw far off in the distance a ship with tattered sails… slowly slip bellow the water of the ocean. Meira ran to the edge of the dock trying to get a closer look, she closed her eyes and as she opened them the tip finished going under water. Meira backed up nearly falling over her dress, just as she tripped the commander caught her. Meira pushed off of him her eyes wide in terror.

"Milady are you alright?" he asked looking at her dilated eyes as she jumped into his arms shaking as if she were nude in a snow storm. 'Jack,' she thought as her fingers tightened around the commanders bright red cotton uniform. He held her close feeling slightly awkward. He didn't know why but he was dieing… to try and kiss her. He looked down at her before turning his head, "what happened milady?"

"Alexander?" she asked realizing she was hugging him. She pulled away and coughed, "hmmm sorry about that commander…"

"Believe me milady, no problem at all," he smiled at her making her feel uncomfortable. She bit her lip before walking foreword and leaving him there. She ran feeling tears fall down her face. Meira slammed her door shut and hid in her room when her mother walked in.

"What was that Meira?" her mother asked, her mother and Meira had not talked in awhile, "I have some good news…"

"Pray you tell me now then," Meira said hiding under her covers.

"Come out from there you'll mess up your hair," Meira's mom said sitting in one of the lovely white oak chairs that were laced with silver designs.

"Did you ever have feelings mother? Did you ever not care about wealth? Appearance?" Meira hissed sitting up shaking her hair so she'd mess it up. Meira had had it finally, she had lost it.

"Of course Meira… but then I became a queen," the queen said her wrinkled aged hands shaking on her large red and gold dress.

"What did you ever have feelings about? Why didn't you ever tell me who I really was?" Meira asked angrily Meira threw her hands up not realizing it and something blew up making both girls scream. Meira looked at her hands and her mother looked at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Barbossa," the queen said shakily barely fazed by what happened, "what happened on that ship?"

"You wouldn't want to hear," Meira said laying back on the bed.

"I do want to hear Meira I maybe the queen but I am your mother. Tell your old mum what happened," the queen said sympathetically, "those pirates can be utterly charming can't be?"

"What?" Meira said sitting up and looking at her mother. A youthful smile came to her old mothers face, "what do you mean?"

"Pirates as vile, cruel, and heartless as they seem… can sometimes be charming," her mother said tilting her head sympathetically.

"Aye," Meira said laying back down. Her mother laughed.

"Who is he?" her mother asked. Meira sat straight up again.

"What?" Meira asked not sure what exactly she really knew, "what do you mean?"

"Who is the pirate? I noticed a change when you came home. You weren't ready to come home," the queen smiled at her daughter. Meira sat up fully and crossed her legs.

"Well I made a friend his name is Will, we both had to fin out the hard way our father was a pirate. Then there are my other friends… Anamaria, Elizabeth Swann she is the governors daughter you know? There is also Gibbs I like him a lot he was very amusing, there was also Marty he saved me, and Cotton he couldn't talk but I loved his parrot," Meira smiled, "and then there was my father. He was my father can I say more?"

"I don't mean who you liked… I mean who you gave your heart to," her mother said smiling at her daughter, "believe me I know more then you my daughter, Barbossa can be quite the sweet talker."

"I don't want to talk about Jack," Meira said folding her arms and looking out the window. She got up and grabbed her nightgown before walking behind the visor to change.

"Jack Sparrow?" the queen asked curiously. Meira peaked from behind the large portable wall.

"You know him?" she asked quickly finishing tying the dress.

"Jack Sparrow!? You fell in love with Jack Sparrow!? Who doesn't know about him, even I know about him. He sacked Singapore without firing a shot, trust me if you know Barbossa you have to know Jack…" the queen said slumping in her chair, "tell me it was not Jack Sparrow."

"Fine it wasn't him," Meira said walking out and climbing in bed.

"It was him wasn't it?" the queen asked knowing it had to be.

"You told me to tell you it wasn't him," Meira said turning over trying to forget him.

"You won't forget him," the queen said standing up, "so I am sorry for what I've done…"

"What have you done?" Meira asked sitting up as fast as possible. The queen stood up and walked to the door.

"You're going to be in an arranged marriage," the queen said knowing her daughter would want to respond to that. She shut the door and began walking down the hall when the door flung open and Meira barefooted stormed down the hall.

"a what?! How could you do such a thing!" Meira yelled angrily. Tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"It is the only way to secure our future Meira," the queen said seriously. Meira stood in front of her mother hands at her side.

"Your future! I will not marry!" Meira yelled making people watch her, she didn't care, "I will not marry anyone EVER!"

"Meira you will, or you will not be queen. Cutler Beckett has found a way to take the throne from us. I have a solution… either you marry him or the commander. You make your decision the night after the ball. You will dance and mingle and find a king, that is an order from the queen!" the queen yelled back at her daughter.

"What about my mother? The one who understands so well?" Meira said mockingly. The queen looked at her daughter with a cold face and no sympathy.

"She is not present," the queen said before turning and storming off to leave Meira there. Meira ran back to her room and jumped on her bed. Meira laid there silently not asleep, but not awake.

------

"Arrrr!!!" Will, Jack, Cotton, Gibbs, and Marty said when they busted through the door of Cutler Beckett's office.

"Where is he?" Marty asked looking up at the others. They all shrugged before looking around the office. They noticed his main ship was not there.

"Bugger! He's gone!" Gibbs yelled shaking his fist, "we must be getting' after him."

"Come on perhaps someone will know," Will said running outside with his sword up and ready. The others followed and searched the building. There were a few men outside but they'd be dead in minutes, Barbossa and his men were approaching. They were now no good. Will sighed before walking back into the office. They all searched letters, papers, documents, anything they could find.

"Squawk!" the parrot said, "sails in the wind!"

"SHHH!" they all said making the bird fly up and away from them in fear. Cotton swung a piece of paper around. Gibbs grabbed it from Cotton and read it.

"What's it say?" Marty asked curiously. Gibbs took a second to read it all before looking at them.

"We ne'er shoulda left England," Gibbs said handing Jack the note. Will looked at Jack.

"It says that… it's Cutler Beckett's plans. A message between him and Norington, they plan an attack on England, they are going to take it by force… with Davy Jones crew…" Jack said looking up looking horrified.

"Meira," Will said turning to leave the office.  
-------

Meira woke up and decided to go shopping. The ball would be in several days, she needed to clear her mind. In several days she would have a fiancée and then be married. Meira would not talk to her mom, she would not look at her mom, she'd leave anytime her mom entered a room. Meira finally decided to take a ride, she had been ignoring Commander Alexander Rinehart. Meira sat on her horse under a large tree. Meira climbed off and tied her horse to a branch. She walked to a small stream and looked at herself in the stream her reflection. On one side of her was a man with no face, and the other was Jack Sparrow a man who didn't want her. Meira smacked the water angrily making ripples cover her face. Meira stood up and clinched her fist she threw them foreword to get the water off her hands but the tree trunk blew up nearly hitting her horse. Meira jumped and ran to her horse untying him before the rest of the tree fell over. Meira moved the black beauty before looking at her hands. She did the same thing to the water making a huge explosion. Meira turned to see another tree falling down. She screamed grabbing her horse and closing her eyes. When she opened them up she was somewhere else. She looked around her curiously.

'How did I do that?' Meira thought she grabbed her horse closed her eyes and opened them. She was in the same spot. She sighed, she then closed her eyes and let the wind push her hair around, 'the stables…' she thought feeling something slowly wrap around her and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the stables, "not possible."

'I think it is,' a voice said from somewhere. Meira jumped looking around, there was no one there.

"Who is there?" she asked shakily holding her horses reigns.

'It is I, Viper Rose… just so you know I really don't like that name,' the voice said again. Meira jumped backing her up, 'why are you backing me up?'

"Ah!" Meira jumped letting go of the horse. She screamed jumping away from it.

'OH! Stop screaming!' the horse yelled in her mind. Meira back into a stall and pressed against it tightly.

"You?" she asked pointing at the horse. The horse shook it's head up and down, "why are you talking?"

'You learned your gift. I am your guardian and I realized now you need me more then ever,' the horse said taking a couple steps towards her. Meira pressed harder against the stall.

"What are you?" Meira asked the horse. The horse bowed it's head low.

'I am an angel,' it said bowing it's head, 'I am land angel. I am a unicorn, sent by god… to save you.'

"Save me from what?" Meira asked looking at him seriously, "I already sinned I don't think I can be saved now."

'Oh no milady not that, things happen he is very understanding. You need help controlling your powers, when you went to purgatory you change your fate… you were given a second chance at life. He chose you, he gave you the gifts he'd been saving for the right person. He believes in you, you must stop evil from taking over… don't let it take your crown. We have a lot to do, let's get started,' the horse said turning and walking out of the stables. Meira waited a moment before following the horse out.

Authros note: Oh no what is Meira getting herself into? Is Jack and Will going to be able to get back in time to save Meira? To save England from Cutler Beckett's schemes? Can Meira pull off what is expected of her? Will she be forced to marry anyone but Jack? Will Jack ever get the chance to tell Meira, he did love her… and that Barbossa did not lie? Read and find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading this far!


	18. A part of the world

Chapter 18: A part of the world…

Authors note: Whoa third chapter in one day man thank goodness for weekends. Then again it is 4:28 AM I should go to sleep but I'll get started!

"Barbossa!" Will yelled running out of the room to see a bunch of military men there instead. Will put his hands up and stopped along with the others. Jack was the only one still in the room. Will sighed angrily, where was Barbossa… they could not take twenty men just the four of them… even five with Jack. Jack hid knowing that would be the smart move.

"Hand us the note please," the man said holding his hand out. Will felt a sword being pointed to his throat. Will slowly handed the note over. They'd never make it if they were detained. Will's cheeks clenched as he bit down on his teeth, "soldiers arrest these men…"

"But wait please," Will tried to beg until he saw a familiar face… Norington. He nodded as he walked in.

"What are you waiting for commander get these men to the brig," Norington said walking up to Will with his hands behind his back, "foolish Turner. To come un armed, un prepared to steal a already gone heart. Your too late…"

"I figured," Will said swallowing as they placed hand cuffs on him. Will sighed as they pushed them all out of the building and to the local jail. Jack waited to sneak out of the moment. He made a 'oof' sound before climbing out of a bush. He spat out some leafs before running away. He went straight to the ship knowing the men would search there first. Anamaria, Elizabeth, a few other pirates from Barbossa's old crew accompanied Jack to find Barbossa and save Will. The others were taking the ship away from the dock. They would take it east a ways and have a boat ready and waiting for them. Hastily they did what they had to, finally they spotted Barbossa and his group. Jack waved them down while hiding in the bushes. Barbossa looked at them crazy before seeing the soldiers hurrying around the corner.

"Fall back gents," Barbossa said hiding around the corner of a house. Jack waited for the soldiers passed before the snuck across the cobble stoned street, "what be happenin? What ye do?"

"Nothin' but we have problems. Will and ta others have been captured and taking to the brig. Luckily I know where tat be, I've been inside there once. But moving on, the ship is heading east along the coast out of site. Duncan is hiding with the boat along there somewhere. Meira is in trouble, let's spring Will from jail and then talk about the other issue," Jack said hastily. Barbossa nodded before Jack took the lead. They all marched in order slowly sneaking past the guard, crawling bellow window level of the large building of justice. They saw the stand where Pirates were hung and took a moment to solute there fallen fellow pirates. Marching in unison they made it to a large hole in the ground. Jack led them down there, it stunk horribly.

"Dis be where it be?" Gibbs asked obviously quite confused. They all looked at Jack while covering there nose.

"No not really, but if you'd like to barge through the front door over there guns blaring and swords swinging… as they are waiting for ye smart lads to do then be me guest gents, I plan to save me skin," Jack said nodding, "but while ye be meeting the British and their weapons I be sneaking through the secret tunnel savvy…"

"Aye, we be with you Jack," Gibbs agreed as the others agreed. Elizabeth was a little skeptical.

"Do we really have to go through there?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Do you have another suggestion Ms. Swann? Or shall we let your dear Mr. Turner die? Could you live with THAT on your conscious?" Jack said making her eyes cower from his. She thought about it a moment.

"What we waitin' for? Let's get a move on it," Elizabeth said walking foreword.

"Alas I thought that be your answer," Jack smiled before walking to the gate. He turned to the wall where a small lever came out of the ground. Jack pulled it up and there stood a dark stair case. Jack walked in and the others followed. Slowly they crawled down and snuck through the lower section of the sewers. When they were up and out they were finally in the jail cells.

--------

Meira sat everyday practicing with her horse. It taught her how to properly use her powers, told her more of the history. How she was the only one strong enough to take the gift and live through it. It being a connection of her fathers death and her mothers secret… Meira worked on blowing small targets up. She had bad aim and couldn't get it right. Some days she couldn't do it at all. It took her mind off of her heart ache, but not all the time. Someday her pain helped her focus, some days it made it harder. Meira woke up one morning and was ready to go and practice when her mother walked in.

"Meira," her mother said opening the door. Meira was changing into her riding clothes.

"I am still not talking to you," Meira said tying her hair back. Her mother sighed.

"I know the last time we talked I was being harsh and insensitive. It has been awhile since I have been happy. Besides you know that Cutler Beckett will not end until he has your crown, my crown… our home," the queen said sadly.

"I don't want to marry, do you know what I would give to get out of here? Do you know what I would pay to be… out there? Where they don't reprimand their daughters. I want to love, to explore, I want to be apart… of his world," Meira finally admitted before sitting down gloomily.

"Trust me Meira you don't want to be apart of that world," The queen said seriously, "it's full of danger, sadness, darkness…"

"Him… it's full of him," Meira said sitting on her bed and looking at her mother, "it means I'D be with him…"

"If he wanted to be with you Meira, wouldn't he have been here by now?" her mother asked believing it, "I wanted a world full of Barbossa… but the truth is he didn't want me back. So I had to go with plan B. this is plan B."

"What if plan B… isn't enough?" Meira asked letting tears fall down her cheeks. Her mother walked to her daughters bed and sat beside her. She wrapped her arm around Meira and hugged her close.

"Trust me… it never is," the queen said trying to hold in her own tears, "but find who you are Meira. You'll learn to live… you'll live."

"Mum," Meira cried wrapping her arm around her mothers waste.

------

The sirens went off as there were prisoners who had escaped. Jack and Will ran ahead of the others. Jack lifted the hatch while they all jumped inside and ran up the stairs. They ran with speed until they were all out. They followed their steps in a furry to get back to the ship. They ran through streets and bushes, they ran through buildings and hid behind trees until they were insight of the ship. They saw the trail of the boat in the sand and found Duncan waiting and ready. They all crammed into the boat and were quickly taken aboard the ship.

"Now what be all tis talk about me dau'ter in trouble?" Barbossa asked curiously. It was getting darker and Barbossa was losing his nerves.

"We found a letter between Norington and Cutler Beckett. It seems your daughter now be in ta middle of a ugly scheme," Gibbs said standing inline with the other men.

"Wat do ye mean?" Barbossa said not really understanding.

"Cutler Beckett is on if not already in England planning on usin' ta heart of Davy Jones to take over England and get rid of the royalty there already. Most likely the one next inline," Gibbs said seriously. Barbossa nodded his head taking a step back.

"Not me dau'ter not today! On wit it gents set sails we are heading for England!" Barbossa yelled. For two days they worked hard getting speed on the ship.

------

Meira sat sitting on the sand plucking at a flower. Meira knew that something bad would happen soon, she knew she had to keep strong. Meira didn't know that something was watching her home town, that something would be out of control. Wasn't anyone trying to find her? Wasn't someone going to take her home? A voice caught her off guard.

"Milady why do you sit so close to the ocean? Dreaded monsters live bellow," the mans voice caught the breeze and sent chills down her spine. She turned to see Cutler Beckett standing there.

"I pray you, do not worry bout my sir, I can handle me own," she said realizing what she said, "myself I can handle myself."

"I am sure you can," he said walking up closer to her, "but something stronger then you and the others here out there in that water watching us…"

"What about you?" Meira asked feeling the stinging of eyes upon her from the sea, "does it not frighten you?"

"Now my kind dear beautiful future queen, it frightens me not. In fact it amuses me," he said nodding his head before turning to finish his walk, "like I said your highness. You should be careful, very careful."

"So should you sir, I wish you to stop threatening my mother," Meira found the courage to stand up to this bully, "this place, my home… is under the rule of my mother. And will be ruled by me."

"I'm sure," he bowed before turning to walk off. She folded her arms angrily as the wind picked at her hair.

"No come back here, I am the future queen you do as I say," Meira said walking towards him not realizing how much worst she was making things. Cutler Beckett's knuckles cracked and his nails dug into the flesh of his palm.

"Milady," he said giving off a fake smile.

"I want you to hear me loud and clear… it is not you who will take my crown. Not you," she said before turning and walking elegantly away.

"Perhaps but I wouldn't bet on it," Cutler Beckett smiled before walking out into the sea. When no one was looking he called out to the ocean, "I demand your presence Davy Jones! We have a bargain to strike!"

"What do you want?" the wind whispered from the ocean. It sent chills down Cutler Beckett's spine.

"I have your heart, and if you wish it back you must grant me my wish," Cutler Beckett said shakily.

"Ahhh," the wind blew in his face the voice was everywhere, "what do you… wishhhh of meee…"

"Tomorrow night, at twelve I want your men to come into the city. Kill the royal family while the ball is ending, I will draw my sword and you will leave. You will never return," Cutler Becket said feeling slightly triumphant.

"Aye and when do I get me heart?" the voice said spraying his face with a stench of rotting fish. He coughed trying to cover his mouth.

"When I watch the next in-line Meira die by your hands," Cutler Beckett said with a smile inspite of the stench.

"Tomorrow at 12:10 here on land I will drown her with me own hands," the voice slowly faded, "bring me heart… or else me men will drown ye."

"Right I swear it," Cutler Beckett said as a large wave came out of nowhere and splashed him in his face.

"Good… I have plans for the future queen meself once she dies," the voice faded and a soaked Cutler Beckett ran off. Down bellow Davy Jones smiled as he watched Meira in a bubble of water. She was trying to blow up a pebble.

------

"Why won't it blow up?" Meira said frusterated. The horse nickered.

'Try!' it yelled mentally making Meira jump. Meira just shot him a glare.

"I am trying Narduril," Meira sighed, "I just can't do it today. Tomorrow night I decide who I marry…"

'Is that so bad?' the voice came in her head again. Meira sighed before looking at the glistening black horse.

"Of course it is bad, I will never love any of them. Yet the one man I do love, the one I'D like to give my whole heart… has sailed off into the sunset, with out me," Meira sighed throwing her hand out while resting on the other. The pebble blew up sending shards of rock everywhere.

'How come when you concentrate or say you are concentrating you can't do it, but when you don't concentrate it it's as simple as cutting through warmed butter?' the horse asked standing beside her.

"Have you ever even cut butter?" Meira asked curiously. The horse paused a moment.

"No… but I've seen it done,' it said laughing in her mind. She looked over at the lake. The sun was starting to fall. Meira wanted to ride on the beach, she always wanted to see the moon on the ocean. She climbed on Narduril and rode back to the stables to drop off her stuff as well as her horse. She went inside and ate dinner. Everyone was silent, even her sisters… they had given up on the thought they'd be queen. Besides they liked the idea of not having to marry right away. Cutler Beckett was old and icky, and they knew that commander Alexander Rinehart would not be all to happy with settling with Meira. Meira went up into her room and took off her large dress. She put on the plain white nightgown it was utterly beautiful. Meira let her long red curls cascade down her shoulders, she snuck out of her window and climbed down a pipe. She ran through the grass in her white silk slippers. She opened the stables door and walked to Narduril's stable and pulled him out. She grabbed him and threw on a bridle and used a stool to climb on his bare back. She smiled as they broke out of the stables. He galloped down the road and into the streets. She watched the lights go out in the shops.

She watched the place she loved, the place she grew up. Sure she loved it, but she wished she could explore do more… be apart of the world. She rode through the sand feeling the breeze. The sky smiled at her, the moon watched her, the stars twinkled trying to get a better look at the girl riding through the moon light night. Her dress flying behind her with her hair, she closed her eyes letting Narduril lead for awhile. It felt so good she felt so free. She pulled him to a stop and slid off. She went and sat on a large piece of wood that sat on there. Meira thought about it seriously.

"Maybe my mum is right, maybe there is something wrong with me. I just can't see how a world full of so many things can be bad Narduril. I mean look at that ocean, I can see it from my window. Isn't it neat? Did you see the house I live in, look at this dress, this necklace, this ring, this place… I rule a country. You'D think I'm a girl who has everything. Look at that moon, look at those buildings, look at you… sure it seems I have everything. You want crowns I have ten… but who cares, it's no big deal… I want more. I want to be sailing the ocean, I want to be in the arms… of Jack, to watch Duncan and Anamaria dancing. I want to dance on the ships mass. I want to explore the world, I want to wonder free… I wish I could be apart of THAT world. What would I give if I could live out of those walls. Do you know what I would pay just to lay in the sand with… him," Meira said hugging herself. She closed her eyes imagining it, "being a princess you don't get to far, I get to stroll down a street, but I want to go somewhere I am not known. To be free… I bet you they understand, bright young women just ready to live… I'm ready to know about the rest of the world, ask them questions and get answers. When is it my turn to love? My turn to explore this mighty world… when do I get to be apart of his world?"

Narduril said nothing because he felt her pain and new she needed to relieve it. He laid down in front of her watching the waves roll in. Meira watched a ship far off in the distance came up from bellow the water. Meira's mouth dropped open, Naruduril looked that way also before slowly standing up. It crept up into the night water spilling off of its decks before sailing off and away from the island. Both horse and girl looked at each other. She quickly got onto her horses and they raced off for. Meira let the horse run into the pasture while she ran towards her mothers room. The queens room was more amazin and beautiful then any, for it was shared by queen and KING.

"Mother!" Meira yelled opening the door and shutting it. Why did it always disappear and appear in front of her?

"Meira what is it?" the queen sat up rubbing her eyes in fear.

"I saw a ship emerge from the water mum, it came from under the water," Meira said shaking her moms sleeve.

"Enough games Meira you know you must marry. Whether or not you act insane," the queen said before looking at her daughters pale face, and feeling her shaky hands, "are you serious Meira?"

"As serious as my hear beats in my chest," Meira said shakily, "even my horse saw it… ah, never mind. I just assumed that, he got spooked and tried to run away. It isn't the first time I saw the ship I saw it sail this way and go underwater and thought I was seeing things but I wasn't!"

"What were you doing outside?" the queen asked, "I'll have the commander send some men out… you go to your room and get your beauty sleep. Tomorrow is the big day…"

"I remembered…" Meira said looking away trying to blink away tears, "good night."

"Meira…" the queen said softly making Meira stop at the door, "sleep well and don't worry. You'll be safe."

Authors note: Man I am on to the next chapter it is still… well man I am listening to Disney music it is rather amusing! So if some things seem familiar it's cause that song got me into that mood lol!


	19. And a fog decended upon the land

Chapter 19: And a fog descended upon the land…

Meira woke up in the middle of the chilly night after having a nightmare. She looked out the window too see the town on fire. She ran to the window to see everyone screaming in the night. Meira sat up and shook her head. She couldn't get the feeling to go away and as long as the feelings were there… so were the nightmares. She cuddled with her pillow a minute before realizing her window was open. She hid under her covers afraid to get out of bed, afraid something would carry her away at night and NO one would ever find her. Morning came and the maids woke her up. All day they had been planning the most beautiful designs she had to be beautiful, she had to woo a man to be kin.

"Milady please sit still," a maid said pulling a pin out of the side of her brown dress. Meira fidgeted remembering her dreams, "milady… please… stay… still."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," Meira said standing still. All day was the same thing. They were fitting her into her dress, they made a special crown for her, they made special jewelry. Meira went down for a late breakfast. Her sister was sitting there glaring at her.

"Meira," she bowed before leaving.

"Annabel," Meira said stopping her sister, "do you think I wanted this? Do you think I am ready? Put yourself in my place before you look at me with such disrespect."

"Nor did I choose for you to be queen, you are not even a true princess. But we are sword to secrecy… your lucky our mum protects you. But one day you'll get what you deserve," Annabel said pulling her arm from her sisters.

"And what do I deserve hmm?" Meira asked curiously, "pray you tell me what I deserve. Because right now I'm being punished… and your punishing me for being punished."

"Meira…" Annabel had nothing to say so she turned and left, "I'm sorry I tried to have you murdered. But I wish he would have killed you."

"So do I," Meira said before Annabel turned and left. Meira sat down in the chair, the rest of the day she worked on getting herself into the outfit. There were so many layers it began to hurt. She thought her breast were being flatten, and she could barely breathe. It was almost time for the ball to start.

------

"Does everyone know what they be doin'?" Barbossa asked as they started to pull the ship up to an abandoned dock. It was beginning to rot but they'd take there chance. They all stood inline waiting for direct orders.

"Aye aye!" They yelled ready to do what they had to. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth and smiled.

"Ye will be needin' tis Ms. Swann," Barbossa said tossing her a lovely dress. Elizabeth sighed, "ye be goin' to tat ball. Ye bein' t' governors dau'ter and all…"

"I get the point Barbossa. I'll be back," Elizabeth stopped when she saw Jack walking out in noblemen clothes. She nearly fell over laughing when she saw the white wig. Everyone did the same. He had on a blue uniform that looked much like a princes outfit. But how could he get something like that? Will was also dressed up, Gibbs and Marty were dressed up like servants in gray wigs. The others tried hard not to laugh. It looked like Jack was the princes, Will the captain of the army, and the others servants. Elizabeth had Anamaria help her get the dress on. Anamaria stayed on board to make sure the ship was ready for take off. The ball would be starting in half an hour. They climbed onto the rotten deck and made their way for England.

-----

Meira plucked at a purple flower. She sighed sitting in her dress out on the balcony. It started raining as people began to run into the castle trying not to get wet. Meira felt a tear fall down her face. A knock on the door said it was time to go she wiped the tear away and dropped the flower, and tried to let go of Jack.

"Hello your highness," a man said kissing her hand, everyone greeted her properly as she made her way for the dining table. All the young men smiled and bowed kissing her hand. She tried to smile but it didn't come. She ate the delicious meal when her first dance partner asked her to dance. Each dance she had to switch off, they'd tell her about themselves in hope she'd pick them. There were quite a few handsome gentlemen. Meira looked around feeling hopeless. The only ones company she remotely enjoyed was commander Alexander Rinehart. There dance was interrupted.

"Commander Rinehart," a man's voice said behind them. Cutler Beckett was dressed fancy standing beside commodore Norington.

"Cousin!" Alexander said shaking Norington's hand. They were cousins?

"May I have this dance," Cutler Beckett said as Norington and his younger cousin went to talk. Meira sighed before letting him take her hand and waste. They danced to the traditional dance. Until she saw thought she saw Elizabeth dancing around, Meira tried to get a closer look, "looking for someone?"

"Oh no, I thought I… it was nothing," Meira said paying more attention to her dance steps.

"Obviously," he said twirling her and spinning her. She sighed he was rude, arrogant, and unpleasant. Almost like Jack was, but soooo different from Jack. The song stopped and they bowed to each other. She walked off a ways feeling ready to vomit. Meira's tears nearly fell she needed a moment. But someone would not wait a moment to dance with her.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind her. Meira felt ready to vomit as she tried to blink back tears. She said nothing, "excuse me…"

"I pray you give me a moments peace," Meira snapped placing a hand to her side as she leaned the other against the wall.

"Excuse me," the man said again trying to get her attention. That voice sounded so familiar.

"I pray you leave… give me a moment," she said trying to not think of how her world was ending, "please give me a minute… just a minute…"

"I can't wait a minute to dance with you," he said making Meira turn around angrily. She was caught off guard a moment as he took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Could it be? "Jack?"

"Aye," he said touching her face a moment. They said nothing, they just danced… lost in the moment. Meira thought she was dreaming, she didn't care… she just didn't want to miss him anymore. When the music stopped so did their dancing, and so did the silence. She realized it really was him and stormed off. He looked around curiously, Will shrugged dancing with some women. Elizabeth was stuck with an old man who couldn't take his eyes off of her. Jack ran after Meira who sat on a balcony.

"Meira," he said before she turned to walk away. He just chased her some more. She was walking down the hallway of the castle, "why do ye keep walkin' away?"

"Why are you here?" Meira asked looking at him curiously.

"Why do you think love?" he asked looking her in the eyes. He looked so different dressed up elegantly with a white wig.

"I don't know anymore to be honest. My father told me what you said," Meira said turning tears coming to her eyes.

"That I love ye? What did he say?" Jack asked curiously. He grabbed her arm turning her around.

"That you didn't love me. That… that… you basically got what you wanted. Which is why I wonder why you are here," Meira said angrily. He looked almost hurt.

"And ye believe what he said?" Jack asked angrily. She shook her head yes. He turned and began to walk back towards the party.

"Wait! You can't walk away… I do the walking away!" Meira yelled walking towards him feeling her dress drag her down.

"Really?" he asked still walking.

"Really," she said walking after her. He stopped and looked at her.

"Well guess what love? I'm walkin' away!" he yelled before turning and walking towards the ball room. He entered making her follow.

"How rude!" she said before he turned and grabbed her hand.

"Ye want to talk about rude? How about tellin' me ye don't have faith in out love?" Jack said twirling her. He didn't really know the dance but he easily improvised.

"Jack… every night was the same. I waited for you, I waited. I would stand in the dark on the dock thinking you'd be here. There was nothing but rain no footsteps on the ground. I kept wondering if anyone was going to try and find me. I kept trying to figure out life, I wanted you to take me by the hand and take me somewhere new. I was with you… I was with you. I was looking for a place or a face, anyone I knew. Nothing was going right and everything was a mess… and u were no where. You never came to take me home. Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I am out of my mind… or maybe you left me behind?" Meira said trying to not cry, "I loved you, I chose you, I was WITH you…"

"I wanted to come Meira… I wanted to. I would give up forever to touch ye, I thought ye could feel me. Don't you know ye be the closest to heaven I'll ever be. All I can taste is this, all I can breathe is our love. I'm sorry I couldn't come ri'ht away, but I just wanted ye to know who I am… who I really am," Jack said seriously, "savvy?"

"Savvy," Meira said looking into his eyes and knowing he was being honest. Meira smiled at him, "I knew you'd come…"

"I thought ye said you didn't…" he looked confused. She smiled.

"Would I have watched everyday for you if I didn't think you'd come?" She smiled at him, "so why are you here?"

"Well to steal your crown, rob your Castle, in all means pillaged, plunder, and all the things we pirates do," he smiled at her not realizing time was ticking.

"Seriously," she said looking up at him.

"I am serious what makes ye think we are here besides that?" he smiled charmingly down at her.

"Because your wearing a wig," she smiled making him laugh, she had him there.

"Cutler Beckett plans to dispose of ye and your family. He has the heart of Davy Jones he plans to use his army. We plan to steal that heart, and assure nothing happens to ye. We need ye to do something, flirt with him and try to get him to think ye be wanting him to marry you," he was no longer smiling, "be charming… like ye were with me."

"I wasn't all that charming with you if I remember," Meira smiled. Jack thought about it.

"That's right you weren't all that charming," Jack laughed making Meira hit him before smiling, "ye can be charming love. Just go scuttle along now, have him take you to his room okay love? I'll be keeping a close eye, the others are searching right now."

"Alright," she said as the song ended and everyone began to clap. She clapped also and danced with a new partner as the others began to dance to a new beat. Finally Cutler Beckett was next.

"You again," he said slightly amused that he'd get to see her again.

"I am so sorry if I am a poor dancer… I've had a bit much to drink earlier and it's now hitting me," she said pretending to fall over, "I have a proposition to make with you…"

"And what could that be milady?" he asked twirling her around the dance floor.

"Marriage," she said plainly catching him off guard, "I am quite intoxicated and do not wish to play games Mr. Whatever. I want to keep my crown, I want to be queen and I heard you had a secret about my family… is that correct?"

"Well… sure," he lied wondering what she could be talking about.

"Well then how about we get married? How does that sound hmm?" she asked trying to sound like Jack when he was drunk, "let's... go back to your… room, and… you know… seal it, with… blood? No, with… ink that be it."

"Yes, let's," he said looking at the moon going higher and higher in the sky, "but let's take a walk first…"

"That sounds… delightful," she said trying to slur her words a bit. He wrapped his arm around her arm and guided her out of the room. Little did she know that he knew she wasn't drunk, and little did he know they had followers… and that Jack and the crew made it out of The East India Trading Company. He walked her down towards the water, her arm was linked in his.

"Let's just sit here, enjoy the scenery," he said making her frustrated. She saw something off in the distance that was when she saw things emerge from the water. They were horrid, monstrous. She screamed and that's when she heard the beating that she thought was Cutler's own heart. She saw a bulge and knew it called to her. Jack was running with Barbossa. Meira reached inside of the not paying attention Cutler. He grabbed her when he realized what he did and they began to struggle ignoring the creatures walking into the streets. Meira wrenched the heart from his hand and threw it far towards Barbossa and Jack. She sighed when she realized they had gotten it. She smiled at Jack who was running towards her. Barbossa was yelling something and she turned to look at Cutler Beckett who was smiling as he backed away. Just as she turned she saw a man with tentacles on his face. She screamed before he had her around the neck and dragged her back into the water. Meira struggled but the last thing she remember was the slimy hands of Davy Jones. Mist rolled descended upon the land as the creatures attacked England. No one could do anything, things were put on fire, people were slaughtered and Cutler Beckett could do nothing he had the heart. It was a noise in the air that stopped the raging ocean creatures and brought them back to the sea. Jack ran into the ocean swimming after Meira when he finally realized he couldn't catch the _Flying duchess_ Jack swam back where he threw the white wig off and fell to his knees and called her name. Barbossa backed up in disbelief it wasn't possible… was it? Did Davy Jones now have his daughter? Was Meira now apart of Davy Jones crew… filling his spot?

Authors note: Sorry to live a cliffy but I am tired and thought that would be a good place to stop. I'll start writing again when I get at least two reviews… ;) I put up four chapters I should get at least one lol


	20. Love will find away

Chapter 20: Love will find away…

Authors note: Thank you Nazgul Queen it is true I prolly should take a little more time on checking and stuff. Yeah I really had no clue as to where it all was. So I'll figure something out lol… thank you though! And thank you to "lil" my other anonymous reader! I'll take my time on this chapter so it isn't so confusing. I had some other ideas lol! OK I GOT IT… Image that Cutler Becket left a day before they did so they were there two days after him which is why they said the party was in a couple of days. That is why they were there on the exact time. Lol… hope that's better.

The queen walked into her room to see a man sitting there waiting. She went to leave the room but someone had shut the door and held it shut. The queen slowly turned to get a better look at her attacker. Was it… Barbossa? How dare he show his face now! After all she went through for him.

"What are you doing here Barbossa?" the queen asked obviously no pleased to see him. He just smiled before standing up and bowing.

"I have come to have a word wit ye," Barbossa said smiling making her cross her arms, "take a seat ye highness."

"What do you want?" she asked sitting down in a chair.

"Our dau'ter," Barbossa said curtly. She just laughed.

"I'll never give you my daughter Barbossa… incase you noticed she is next in…" She began before Barbossa cut her off.

"In danger, she was stolen by Davy Jones. I plan to go and get her back, but I will be taken her just so ye know. Oh and me ship was the fastest in all of the world… but it be getting old, so we be taken ye new one," Barbossa smiled before kissing her hand and walking to the door.

"And that's all? You leave all those years ago and you come back to tell me your taking my daughter? Not even a hello, how are you?" the queen asked feeling her body shake.

"Ye be the one who remarried remember? I told ye I'D be comin' back, when I did ye were already married. Ye be the one who did tis to us," Barbossa said opening the door.

"How long did you want me to wait Barbossa? I was pregnant, scared, I didn't think you would be coming back," the queen said a strand of her graying auburn hair falling over her eyes.

"Tat be ye mistake ye made, ye didn't have faith in us," Barbossa said before walking out of the room leaving the queen to stand there in the dark night trembling while everyone else danced bellow. The queen ran out of the room and stopped Barbossa.

"I pray you, don't let anything happen to Meira," the queen said before she looked over his shoulder and saw Jack Sparrow and another young man, "so he's the one who made Meira's heart defy me?"

"I will not let any'hing happen to her," Barbossa said more hoping then promising, "and aye tat be Jack…"

"Captain, captain Jack Sparrow," Jack added before pulling off the ugly white wig.

"She never stopped loving you," the queen said before looking at Barbossa. Barbossa looked away catching her drift, "and she never really gave up…"

"Oh…" Jack said not sure what to say," well… uh, thank ye… milady."

"Good luck," the queen said giving her blessing. She tried to remember who Davy Jones was, he sounded so familiar to her. When she remembered why he sounded familiar the others were gone and she couldn't tell them what she remembered.

-------

Meira sat up slowly in an unfamiliar room. It was full of seashells and pearls. Meira rubbed her head before standing up to observe the room. She touched a strand of pearls before walking to a bowl of large orange and white shells. She smiled when she saw a small moving instrument. It had a girl and a guy holding hands, it played music and moved around. She jumped when someone pounded on the door. Meira backed up into a wall. A man walked in with mussels hanging off of his face. Her eyes widened before backing up.

"Davy Jones wishes a word with ye," the man said obviously tired, "look I won't hurt ye. What be ye name?"

"Meira…" she swallowed clutching the wall of the ship.

"Lovely name, my name is William Turner," the man said bowing, "just do as he says and things will be fine."

"I know someone with that name," Meira said no longer hugging the wall. He looked at her curiously.

"My son… his name is William Turner but he goes by Will," Will's father said looking at the girl curiously.

"So you're his father," she said walking towards him. Her face was emotionless, look less… but she was curious, "that be his reason for wantin' the heart."

"Will said he'd free me, but I didn't expect him to," Bootstrap Bill said looking down, "tell me how is my son?"

"My best friend," she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, "I'm the daughter of Captain Barbossa, so we had a bit in common."

"Really?" Bootstrap Bill's eyes began to water. He heard a noise up above and knew he had taken to long, "hurry now or it be me hide. Not that I have much of it left."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as he grabbed her arm and led her out. She didn't want to leave, "please no… please!"

"I'm sorry, he wishes a word with you," Bootstrap Bill said pulling her up the stairs as she struggled. She pulled as hard as she could not wanting to go. She wasn't strong enough. Davy Jones was waiting on deck when she saw him she struggled more but he just dragged as if she weighed as much as a doll, "here she is captain."

"Aye drop her and go," Davy said as she slowly looked up from the ground at him. Meira swallowed as he grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her across the ground.

"No! No let me go!" She squealed as he dragged her across the floor. She tried scratching at his hand but he just stuck her in his cabin. She looked up at him from the floor. He sat down by his large organ like piano, "what do you want with me?"

"Do ye not already know? Me heart…" Davy Jones said facing her, "Barbossa will not be able to stand the idea of his daughter being on Davy Jones ship. But want to know a secret?"

"No," she said terrified, "I'd rather not…"

"Well ye'll be hearin' it anyways," Davy Jones said smiling at her, "I'll be getting' me heart from him… but he won't be getting' ye back."

"What!" Meira asked curiously. She looked around, "that's dishonest! Why would you do that!"

"Because ye should be me daughter!" Davy yelled making her jump. She didn't understand, "ye mother left me for him! She broke me heart and there for is the cause of all tis. So ye be the one payin' for ter mistakes."

"That isn't fair!" She yelled standing up and backing up.

"The world isn't fair Ms. Everard. Ye be stayin' on me ship, until ye die," Davy Jones said before sending Meira out. Meira walked out a little angrily. What was she suppose to do? She was trapped on a ship fully of monstrous water creatures. Meira sat in her room curled up in fear.

------

"Tighten that sail ye cavernous dogs! Tighten the rig… start workin' before I give ye all to Davy Jones himself!" Barbossa yelled as he held the wheel of the ship. He turned the ship… it was indeed a fast ship. They had extra men sitting bellow rowing so that it went faster. Bo'sun was bellow making sure they were rowing while the others took care of the sails. Barbossa smiled as the salty mist from the ocean sprayed his face. It was a bright day. Jack sat bellow deck obviously upset. He laid down wondering if she was even alive. He sighed obviously not wanting to think about it.

------

Meira watched out the window sitting at the table. She let a tear loose thinking about Jack. She knew he'd come for her, she knew he would try his hardest. She knew that she would be fine… perhaps. Meira cried into her hands thinking about the love they had. She swallowed.

"In a perfect world, one I never got to know… we would never need to face the world alone. They can have my world, him and I will create a new world just his and mine. I may not be brave, strong, or smart… but somewhere in this secret heart I know love will find away. Anywhere I go… I'm home if he is there beside me. Like dark turning into day, somehow him and I will come through, now that I've found him… love will find away," Meira said looking out of the window.

------

"I was so afraid, now I realize… love is never wrong, and so it never dies. There's a perfect world, shinin' in her eyes. And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with her… they'd know love will find away anywhere her and I go, we are home if we are together. Like dark turnin' into day, somehow we'll come through, because I've found her… love will find away. I know love will find away to brin' us together again," Jack sighed as he watched out the window. He tried not to cry. He felt something deep inside cry to get out… he'd die for her, just so he could be in her arms… one last time. He'd find her, he'd save her he had to.

------

Meira looked up sadly realizing it was the last time she'd ever get to look at the sea and feel free. She was a prisoner, and this time she didn't even get treated like royalty. She traced her hand, it touched his hand… she just wanted to hold him. Was she into deep? Had she lost her mind? She didn't care all she cared about was him being with her. She heard a knock on the door and knew that someone was bringing her food. She opened the door and took the food. Bootstrap Bill didn't expect a smile, let alone a hello after what he did. She sat down crying while eating her food.

Authors note: I am sorry it is short I woke up late, and had to re read it and all that stuff. Sorry if it is confusing… I know lol… I added a little Lion King2 in there… the words Jack and Meira say lol… I just switched it around a bit it kind of explains there situation.


	21. Games

Chapter 21: Games...

Authors note: Sorry it has taken me so long to get started on this I started on another story, not a fanfic lol my friend isn't into mushy romances and because I… love him, I am writing him his special own hilarious slap stick LotR type thing lol. Thank you to those who have been reading and keeping track, as well those who've added my story as an alert, and favorite… thanks! I am going to take a certain Disney movie and make this chapter slightly the same… it just seems it would make since. If you can guess which one in the end… bonus points for you!

"Is this such a wise idea?" Will asked following Barbossa around the ship. Barbossa rolled his eyes in irritation.

"And what ye propose we do Mr. Turner?" Barbossa said sighing, "shall we let me dau'ter die a painful death?"

"No, but the ocean is Davy Jones strong point, we stand better on land. We have his heart, let's call him to us… to the island this all started on," Will said looking at Barbossa seriously. Barbossa thought about it and thought that Will had quite the clever idea.

"Ye be right," Barbossa nodded, "change of plans gents!"

"What is he doin'?" Gibbs asked Will quietly as Barbossa spun the wheel making the ship slowly begin to turn.

"We be goin' to the island all these problems began," Will smiled before going to find Jack. It would be a long trip about a month, they just sailed all the way to England. For a week they traveled uneventfully except a couple of storms to the island of Tia Dalma.

------

Meira spent a long week on the ship of Davy Jones. It seemed he was waiting for someone to follow him. Meira was extremely tired from the labor of being on the ship, captain Davy Jones had he scrubbing floors and cooking. It seemed the ol' time legend had something against Meira. Meira sighed before walking to the cabin of Davy Jones. She knocked trying to be as polite as possible. The door swung open and he just looked at her.

"What do ye want?" Davy Jones said looking at her seriously. Meira just looked at him using her royalty gaze.

"I would like to talk to you," Meira said hiding the shaky bones behind her skin. Davy Jones opened the door wider so she could walk in.

"Now what ye be wantin'?" Davy Jones asked pulling a chair out for her.

"I want to discuss my release," Meira tried to act brave and tough but her knees were beginning to lose it. She quickly took her seat.

"Ye request be denied," Davy Jones bowed his head, "milady…"

"That's were you be wrong, it was not a request… what do you want in return of my freedom?" Meira asked seeing Jack's face in her mind.

"Nothing, you must stay upon the ship with me. In fact you be spending more time with me," Davy smiled, "would you like to play a game?"

"What is your issues? What did I ever do to you?" Meira asked angrily.

"Either ye cooperate, or I be tossing you in ta ocean right here," Davy leaned back into his chair. She sighed, she would never live in that ocean.

"What do you want to play," Meira gritted her teeth. Davy thought about it a moment. He grabbed some sea shells and paper. He taught her how to play a popular game among them. Meira had to go back and do her chores but everyday at the same time he'd teach her a new game or they'd play one she had learned, then she'd go back to her chores, eat, go to sleep, wake up and repeat. One day after Davy Jones made his move he looked up at Meira.

"I got a call," Davy Jones said watching Meira drop the shells and count which ones went east or west and which ones went north and south.

"What do you mean?" she asked adding down the numbers.

"Barbossa… they call us to the place I buried my heart. I think they plan to make a deal," Davy said dropping the sea shells. Meira tried to hide her smile, she couldn't wait to get out of there, "you savages think that you can fool us legends."

"What is your big plans Davy? Why are you like this? And what makes you feel so better then… us?" Meira asked angrily. Davy Jones stood up thinking of what to tell her, she turned out to not be so bad but she was still one of them, a mortal.

"I plan to take over the world, this whole place is nothing but… disgusting things and… mortals, "everything belonged to my people… the world is a dreaded place. I shall destroy it all, it is worth nothing…"

"You say I'm a savage, my people are savages… you have been so many places perhaps that is so, but I still can't see if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know… you don't know do you? You think you can own whatever land you land on, the earth is just a thing you can claim. But every rock, tree, creature has a life and name. You think the only people who are normal, are the people who look and think like you, but if you were to walk in the footsteps of a stranger… you'd learn things you never knew," Meira said obviously angry. Davy Jones looked at her with curiosity, for royalty, for being apart of a greedy self centered race… she managed to have an outlook on life, "have you run the hidden pine trails of the forest, tasted the sun sweet berries of the earth. Roll around the riches of the earth, and don't wonder what they are worth. We are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends. How high does the sycamore grow, if you cut it down or destroy it… then you'll never know. And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, whether we have skin… or something else, we need to sing with the voices of the mountain. You can own the earth and still all you'll own is earth until you can paint with all the colors… of the wind."

"Well it seems like there be a select few mortals who aren't complete…" he stopped while he watched the daughter of the only person he ever had, "ye be a lot like her…"

"Hmm?" Meira asked curiously. Davy Jones scratched his arm.

"Ye mother, ye be a lot like her. She was very serious, she always believed…" Davy Jones stopped before shaking it off, "what be ye doing here still? Get to work!"

"alright," Meira said walking out uncomfortably. Meira went into the room and laid down thinking of Jack, 'am I into deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care I just want him here tonight…'

Authors note: Hmmmm anyone guess it? Can anyone tell me which Disney movie's words I used in here… oh and DISCLAIMER: I do not own those words, just the way and order I used them I also do not own Pirates of the Caribbean and bla bla blah SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!!! I HAVE A QUESTION?!?!?! For those who've seen the movie several times or knows it well… I need a lil more history on ol' Davy Jones, like what was the full reason he took his heart out any detail possible would be great you guys!!!! Oh AND REVIEW!!!! Thank you!


	22. The bottom of the ship

Chapter 22: The bottom of the deck…

Authors note: Thank you for your supporting reviews lol! GOOD JOB IT IS Pocohauntas! Thank you Nazgul Queen and Elizabeth. Your right I do need to put more Will and Elizabeth… and there will be more in this chapter!

Will and Elizabeth had not been able to spend anytime together since Meira had given herself up for them. Elizabeth was sitting in the kitchen when Will walked in feeling wiped out. They had a few people upon land, but this trip Will decided to sit out. He realized someone had to keep the crew from misbehaving… but really he wanted some time with his future wife. Elizabeth smiled at Will and Will smiled at her. He took a seat and sat beside her. She quickly kissed him before looking out the porthole at the window. Will held her hand as he gazed out as well.

"This is has gotten out of hand," Elizabeth said softly before looking over at Will. Will nodded.

"It has," he sighed before looking at Elizabeth and a beautiful piece of gold that looked like the Aztec gold they returned. Will had made a copy of one and given it to Elizabeth so she'd always remember there love, always.

"I'm scared of what might happen, but it feels like I am too far in to ever get out. Will… I'm scared we'll never be able to get married," Elizabeth said looking to Will.

"No, we will… I promise," Will smiled at her. She smiled back, "but it may be awhile."

"That means we have to wait longer?" she asked about something other then the marriage.

"Well… I don't know," he said looking around, "if you don't want to we don't have to…"

"Promise it won't change anything?" Elizabeth asked putting some hair behind her hair.

"Of course," Will said before they both jumped up and ran to her room because it was closest. They shut the door and began to strip their clothes off. Will turned pulling her closer helping her get her clothes off while kissing her. It was a long awaited passion, something they'd longed for… for a long time. His hand wrapped around her neck perfectly pulling her closer as they kissed. Slowly they made there way to the bed, and instinctively… it happened. They were finally whole, they were no longer two… they were one.

-------

When the woke up they were in each others arms. It was beautiful, they smiled at each other and never left the bed. Elizabeth was slightly sore, but still… she was happier then she had ever been. She got to be with the one she loved in a way people dream about. Will looked at Elizabeth who smiled at him with a dreamy look.

"How are you?" he smiled before she looked down and bit her lip.

"Different," she sighed before he squeezed her next to him, "but good at the same time."

"Really… cause I feel great!" he said with a big smile making her laugh. She pinched him making him wince. He laughed, "what was that for?"

"I don't know… for not being serious," she smiled up at him.

"Who said I wasn't being serious?" he asked with a devious grin. Her mouth dropped before laughing, "I'm kidding Elizabeth. But I do feel good in away, I guess I just believe we finally… you know…"

"I know," she smiled before kissing him, "I'm glad we finally did IT. I love you William Turner."

"And I love you Elizabeth Swann someday Elizabeth Turner…" Will smiled before kissing her.

-----

"Are ye sure he heard our call?" Jack asked nervously, he no longer had the black spot on his hand, but he still worried and feared Davy Jones… and the island people.

"Aye, he heard me call tat I am sure of. But he seems ter be taken a long time," Barbossa sighed, "what's got ye in a crabs butt Sparrow?"

"Nottin' I just happen… to not like tis Island," Jack smiled before walking away from the forest.

"Ye be weird, stay away from me dau'ter," Barbossa said looking at Jack as if he were insane. Jack ignored that. They had set camp on the beach Jack had warned them about the villagers… they still wanted to eat him if he was correct. For days and days Jack laid waiting, wondering if she were even still alive. He wanted to change for her, he wanted to be… wait what was he thinking! 'She will become queen, I could be king… but I could not be a king… I'd love to be king, I love her… but I love the sea. What am I going to do, it's either her or the sea? I can't let her die, I can't let her take my place on that ship… that's all I know.'

--------------

Bootstap Bill walked up to Meira who sat crying on the floor. She was spooked for a moment, but quickly got back to scrubbing the floor. Bootstrap Bill helped her realizing she was upset about something. She looked at him, he had never once smiled since she had been on there.

"I'm going to get you off of here," Bootstrap Bill said silently. She looked at him.

"But there isn't a boat on this ship," Meira said quietly as the others fought over who was doing what.

"That is where you be wrong," Bootstrap Bill said silently, "there is an abandoned boat, small boat at the bottom of this ship. I've been fixing it up, I don't need it… but if I can get you off and back to Will… then it was for something," Bootstrap Bill said helping her scrub.

"Why do you want to help me?" Meira asked curiously. Bootstrap Bill closed his eyes remembering when Will his son was on the ship.

"Because when my son was on the ship… Davy Jones made me whip him, and I will never forget that," Bootstrap Bill said shuttering remembering every time he whipped his own flesh and blood and remembering the cries of pain coming from Will's mouth.

"I didn't know…" Meira said almost in shock, "I can't imagine the pain you felt… or him."

"No father should ever have to do that to their son, I miss Will so much," Bootstrap Bill said thinking of his son, "this is no life for a young lady such as yourself. This is no way to live life period, damned to this ship, to never die…"

"What are you doing! Get back to work! No Turner!" the Bo'Sun yelled Bootstrap Bill looked at Meira.

"Tomorrow night meet me on the bottom lower deck where not many go," Bootstrap Bill whispered before getting up and going back to work.

Authors note: Sorry my chapters seem so short, I have so much to do lmao! But I want to keep going, I keep running out of ideas so please more ideas! I am writing another story lol for my friend, and because… him and I are getting married someday (he doesn't know that yet… lol) I feel obligated to write a chapter a day for him as well this story but it is just… AHHH my cat is sick now so I have to take care of him and share the computer with two other people so. Trying to figure out what to write is getting harder so any ideas would be appreciated! Lots of love,

Love4horses


	23. Soothsayers tell all

Chapter 23: Soothsayers tell all…

Authors note: I have no idea what to write so I am just going to randomly write lol. So here it goes…

Jack and Barbossa decided to go to Tia Dlama's for a little chat. It was a long an straining walk. It felt like it would be days before they reached it but finally they came to a house tiny and in the middle of nowhere. Jack sighed before they walked in there. Tia Dalma smiled as they walked in.

"I knew ye be comin' into me house," Tia Dalma said chewing on something that looked like a carved chicken bone.

"What ye saw it?" Jack asked almost amazed.

"Good to be seein' ye Jack, and no I heard ye outside… ye've always had a heavy foot," Tia Dalma smiled making Barbossa laugh, "I know why ye be here… I cannot help ye. But I can give you some advice…"

"Really and what might be love?" Jack asked sitting down and putting his feet on her table. She just stood up petting a snake hanging from the ceiling.

"Ye see all ye have to do is destroy Davy Jones heart…" Tia Dalma smiled, "but then again ye risk never seein' ye precious Meira."

"What do we do?" Jack asked looking over to Barbossa. Barbossa thought more about it.

"Tell me Tia… the history behind Davy Jones?" Barbossa asked quite curiously.

"Well he got damned ta sail the seas only allowed on land every ten years… he fell in love with a women who broke his heart. People believe ta girl who broke his heart and made him cut his own heart out was me, tat is a lie," Tia Dalma said picking the snake up and kissing it's nose.

"Who was his… lover?" Jack asked making Barbossa look down. Tia Dalma looked to Barbossa with a smile.

"Why don't ye ask him," she said pointing to Barbossa. Barbossa said nothing, "well she was my sister. She met Davy Jones before he was invincible and he fell in love wit her. They were engaged to be married until he left ta sail some part of the sea and got cursed. When he went back she had fallen in love wit another, she no longer wanted ta marry him but she couldn't tell him. He forced her into marriage… so one day me sister came to me asking if I could help her talk ta the angels so I helped her. She ended up killing off her old body ta be in another, ta start another life… reincarnation. When Davy Jones found out what she had done so she could be wit Barbossa here, he cut out his heart and vowed no one shall ever be happy again as long as he shall live. Tat is why he has taken a particular interest in ta child of his ex lover and ta man she left him for."

"Ye?" Jack asked looking over at Barbossa, "now isn't that interesting…"

"Indeed," Barbossa said remembering the strength and passion of their love, "Indeed… I loved her."

"Awkward," Jack said slowly turning his head. Barbossa just grunted, "so what do we have to do?"

"Offer ye self for ta girl, he will never truly give her to ye for ta heart, he will cheat. But if ye offer yeself up in return… or even her mot'er maybe he will return her to ye," Tia Dalma said looking at them seriously.

"Aye it be settled then," Jack said gripping the chair handles before sitting up.

"It has?" Barbossa asked Jack. Jack nodded, "and what be the decision for laughing sake…"

"The queen, we'll give him the queen," Jack said, "well let's go good to see ya good day…"

"Tat won't be happenin' Jack, " Barbossa said quietly before standin' up himself.

"And why ta bloody hell not?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"I can't do tat, I won't," Barbossa said feeling slightly soft hearted.

"Ye still be in love wit me sister aren't ye Barbossa?" Tia Dalma asked

"Tat not be ta case, let's go Jack," Barbossa said storming out of the hose leaving Tia Dalma alone with her insanity again. Barbossa was quiet on their trip back to the camp. Jack also was silent before he reached the beach shore.

------

Meira sighed as she walked across deck that night, tiptoeing silently. Everyone was to busy playing a game or watching the ocean. Meira slipped down the stairs she tiptoed down another flight of stairs. Meira saw a door cracked open a little, she checked behind her to see if anyone was following. There was no one so she silently crept through the door. Bootstrap Bill sat there silently in front of a well polished boat meant for two.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at him. She bit her lip, "there is food and fresh water enough for five days. There is a island not to far from here, go there and don't look back."

"What about you?" Meira asked as she helped him silently move the boat. They tried to not make noise moving the small boat up the stairs.

"Do not worry about me Ms. Everard, just tell my son I love him," Bootstrap Bill said sadly. Meira bit her lip before stopping.

"Come with me tell him yourself," Meira said sadly Bootstrap Bill just sighed as wonderful an offer that was he couldn't he just couldn't.

"I can't you'd be caught, it was a deal I made with Davy Jones," Bootstrap Bill said silently. Meira sighed before helping pull the boat up. Once they reached the surface Meira checked for others, when no one was around they grabbed the boat and ran. He tied the proper utensils to it before letting her in and lowering it. She waved at him as he smiled down at her. She took the oars ready to paddle in the opposite direction.

Authors note: Sorry I know they are getting shorter, I am doing this thing where I feel like a hypocrite if I just leave a story standing. So I am trying to write a chapter to all of the other stories as well as this one as well school and take care of my sick kitty. Sorry yalls! But I usually have an urge to write more the stories with the most comments… ) but if you have any ideas as I have been having major brain farts (aka writers block) I could use some ideas to steal ideas from lol. Thanks!

Love4horses


	24. Jack Sparrow never gives up

Chapter 24: Jack Sparrow doesn't give up 

Authors note: Sorry this has taken so long. I started another story and then got my Internet on. I figured it was time to start working on this or at least get a chapter up. I hate when people forget about stories. I usually do the ones that people most like first and get to the other ones next. Thank you all for being so patient! I am sorry I didn't get this up sooner. And sorry this isn't as good as it use to be lol, I'm out of practice and lost all my notes with my old computer **sighs** so this is the best I can do for now. I forgot most of the characters names… well only Meira's mothers name lmao!

Meira felt the spray of the ocean as she paddled through the open water. She could taste the salt in the air while the waves crashed into the boat. She gasped as the boat nearly flipped over. What had she gotten herself into? Better yet what was she going to do now!? She paddled her hardest feeling the muscles in her arm give away; it was no use she could never pull this off. Until she saw in the distance a ship slowly sailing her way and she began to paddle as fast as a girl of her size and status could. It was not long before the giant ship, her former placement had been directly behind her. She gave up there was no way of escape now she had accepted her fate.

"Welcome aboard once more Ms. Everard," Davy Jones said with a wicked smile, "and I thought we had been getting along just famously."

"In your dreams! Just let me go I never did anything to you!" Meira screamed frantic for escape. Davy Jones just smiled.

"Ye be gettin' far ahead of yeself. Ter be no leavin' for ye Ms. Everard. And it doesn't matter who ye be, what ye be doin', I'm still taken ye and bargaining with ye… and then killin' ye father, ye lover, ye friend… for each one owes me something," Davy Jones said making Meira shiver in fear, "now take her down to her room, lock her in there and DON'T let her out!"

"No! NO!" Meira screamed while kicking her feet as two of Davy Jone's crewmen dragged her down the staircase. Meira hit the floor with a thud before trying to climb off the ground. She heard rustling outside and she knew that William Turner also known as Bootstrap Bill was getting into trouble for helping Meira escape. The sound of the violence was making her tear up. Meira stood up trying to balance herself against the crashing of the waves. She fell down again giving into all hopelessness. Darkness seemed to wash over her hope and crush it into the ocean. There would be no escaping for her.

--

Jack paced back and forth uncomfortably. He sighed as Will walked at with Elizabeth. Jack got tense at the sigh of her. He still couldn't forgive her for what she had done. In away it was her fault for everything. For Jack dying, so Barbossa was brought back, he came back to find his daughter… and because of this Davy Jones had her. His memory drifted to her.

'Only bloody girl I ever actually loved… I mean liked,' Jack Sparrow just chugged a little of his rum rocking with the ship. He then walked down to find the captain. Barbossa sat looking at a map wondering how they would pull this off.

"Sparrow what be ye doin' here?" Barbossa asked glaring at the pirate who stole his ship and then his daughter's heart.

"What be ye plan captain?" Jack asked plopping in a char and putting his feet on the coffee table. Barbossa just rolled his eyes before pushing Jack's feet back.

"I be switchen meself for Meira," Barbossa said looking at the beating heart in his hand. Jack shivered.

"Doesn't that just give ye the heeby geebees? It sure does me," Jack Sparrow said as he looked at the map, "now why would ye give yeself up like that? Since when do ye have a heart?"

"Ever since I laid eyes on me daughter. When did ye get a heart?" Barbossa mocked Jack Sparrow.

"Since I laid eyes on ye daughter," Jack said sitting back catching Barbossa off guard, "Hmmm."

"Look we need a better plan Barbossa," Jack said standing up and pacing, "he won't just give her to us for ye. He will be wanting my neck, Will's neck… just about this whole crews neck and then he will toss her in the ocean and let her fight for her life. We need to… trade me for her."

"Excuse me?" Barbossa asked looking at him with curiosity, "and what in all the seven seas do you think would make Davy Jones want ye over me?"

"I'm captain Jack Sparrow mate," Jack smiled his most mischievous smile, "ta women love me… but all men magical or made of flesh hate me."

"Tat be true tat be true," Barbossa thought about it, "ye won't make it out alive…"

"I have an idea," Jack said as he sat down again, "the queen. If we could just use her as bait… perhaps we could catch him off guard."

"What?" Barbossa asked looking at her with confusion.

"Toss her on that god forsaken piece of land ye fella's loved to maroon me on and then have ta ship far off. Someone can wait on shore wit her, without anyone knowing…" his voice trailed off as he told Barbossa the plan.

--

They sat on the rocking ship as they closed in on where the queen was recently. Port Royal. They had come up with a plan to find where the queen was. Elizabeth dressed up in her normal clothing, Will dressed up as a courtier, Barbossa dressed up as a rich merchant, Anamaria dressed up as a guy fisherman, and Jack dressed up in a bunch of bags like a beggar.

They walked through the streets. Barbossa was in the front with Elizabeth and Will holding hands behind him. Anamaria walked far off behind them. Jack Sparrow was dashing from garbage can to garbage can. He wanted to look like a wealthy nobleman as well… but his past made that impossible. There was a ceremony going on involving the queen and her securing assets. As Barbossa stopped to watch the queen memories started coming back to him.

"I tell you now my people we will fix this pirate problem. They have brought on this monster that will destroy anything and everything to get what he wants. So I must alert you my people to be aware at all times and at night do not leave the safety of your homes," the queen looked from each person as her eyes fell onto Barbossa. She stopped her eyes growing wide with anger. He thought for sure he had blown it, "and so I must spread onto you the importance of being aware of your surrounding. We are growing closer to bringing back the king my late husbands successor. Good evening."

"I will go and talk to her when I give the sign come and help me take her. Jack and Anamaria watch our backs," Barbossa said running through the crowd with Will and Elizabeth not far behind. The queen looked around frantically and finally spotted who she had been looking for. Barbossa turned into an alleyway past "two lovers" kissing. The girl's hat covered their faces. The queen lifted her dress and aggressively walked that way. She saw him sitting on a crate waiting for her. Will and Elizabeth the blocked the way so no one could go down there.

"Barbossa!" she yelled in anger as the sound of her heels clunked against the floor. Long earrings dangled down as all her slowly graying brown hair sat up in a fancy bun.

"I was wonderin' when I'd see ye again," Barbossa smiled making her frown even more. How beautiful she was after all these years, "still a beauty I see."

"Where is my daughter Barbossa?" she asked angrily. Barbossa's smile turned a frown.

"Please forgive me," he said letting a moment of sentimental-ness in. She looked at him with confusion.

"What happened? What is going on?" she asked before a sack was thrown over her head. Something hoisted her up and ran off. When the sack was pulled off her head she was on a ship tied to the mast. She shook her arms sporadically as she looked around. She began screaming for help as loud as possible, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!!"

"Thank won't help ye," A man with black hair came into view. She had seen him several times, "no one can hear yer screams."

"I don't care I am still going to try. HELP! SOMEONE!" the queen would not give up.

"By all means scream. Ye should just give up love," Sparrow said to her making her glare at him.

"I am not a pirate I will never give up," the queen said letting out a loud scream that even made Jack Sparrow jump. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her.

"Jack Sparrow never gives up," he said stabbing at his eardrum, "including on your daughter. So shut yer piper before I go deaf."

"My daughter what about her? Where is she?" the queen asked frantically.

"She has been taken by Davy Jones. I plan on getting her back, so now is the time to tell ye when I do she won't be goin' home to you," Jack Sparrow said looking at her with such simplicity.

"Excuse me? When I find my daughter I will have you all killed," the queen said turning her head a little so that her neck bone became more visible as she looked at the open ocean.

"Really now? I'll be taken yer daughter. Her and I will… live together I s'pose and ye won't be getting' in our way," Jack said looking at her seriously.

"Give up on that ridiculous fantasy of a pirate and a future queen," the queen said looking at him with such hatred.

"Once ye love somebody it aint' that easy to do," he said looking down, "not when ye love somebody like I love her."

"Uh… Barbossa?" the queen asked looking at Barbossa as he walked from the cabin. An ocean of memories came back at that simple smile.

"Release her," Barbossa said throwing Jack a knife, "do what I tell ye."

"How will this help Meira?" Jack asked holding the knife in his hands unsure of what to do.

"Do what I tell ye to do Sparrow and do not question my authority, you be only second in command for now," Barbossa said as Jack cut the rope around the queens hands, "come with me."

"Uh…" before she could refuse he gave her a look that made her follow him. She walked into the cabin with him; he shut the door behind them and offered her a seat. She looked at him unsure as to why he was being so nice.

"I'm sorry tings had ter happen tis way," Barbossa said looking at her reassuringly, "but I promise ye safety."

"How can I trust the word of a pirate?" the queen asked looking up at him from the seat. He offered her food before taking a roll.

"I give no word as I pirate, I give a word as a father," Barbossa said biting into a green apple, "I promise ye with me life I will protect you. But what has to happen has to happen."

"What has to happen Barbossa?" she asked swallowing, "what are you going to do with me?"

"I still love thee," Barbossa said touching her face. She looked at him nervously before closing her eyes and for a moment giving into his touch.

"I can't do it again," she said with her eyes close, "I've turned us off in my mind. I have hidden my heart up on a shelf, scared of what it might cost to bring it down again. Loving you I lost too much of myself," she said biting her lip trying to keep it under control, "I am just too old now to live like this. The life of a pirates mate."

"I made a mistake I need ye to know that me arms are wide open and will always be. I'll follow any road, anywhere to get ye back. I'll open up me soul if tat is what ye need. It is your move now… just believe in us," he said looking at her as she opened her eyes, "just believe in love… believe in us."

"I know," she said throwing her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes as his arms tightened around her waist, "I know…"

"I'll get her back I promise ye tat," he said before she pulled away and kissed him. Her hand found his face.

"I know you will," she said looking at him wondering how this was going to work. She had kids one of them his.

--

Barbossa woke up with Meira's mother there lying beside him. Sparrow opened the door as the ship slowly slowed down. He looked down at her and sighed he told Sparrow he would be out in a minute. He gently woke her up before putting on his clothes and bringing her clothes to her. She smiled at him awkwardly before putting on her dress. She took his hand as he led her out; She looked confused as everyone looked at her. Ragetti and Pintel walked up to her and grabbed her arms. Barbossa closed his eyes before turning to leave.

"Barbossa? Barbossa!" she yelled as they dragged her to edge towards the island. She looked at the water crashing into the ship back at him, "what are you doing? What is going on?!"

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head before closing the door behind him. She screamed his name out once more before they threw her over board. She choked and spat trying to stay above water as she tried pulling the heavy part of her dress up. She then quickly swam back to shore trying to stay afloat on the way there. She coughed as she crawled onto shore dripping wet watching the ship float away.

"Damn you Barbossa! Damn you bloody pirate!!!" she screamed before sitting on the shore and crying out loud into the sand. How could she let her get sucked into his words? How could she believe the words of a pirate? An hour of sitting on shore she began to scream louder and louder for help. A ship started to come into view.

"HEY! HELP ME!!!! HEY OVER HERE!!!!" The queen yelled swinging her arms in the air trying to get their attention. She had their attention all right. When they were close a bunch jumped into the water. Slowly she recognized the ship. She swallowed before running slowly creatures of the ocean walked out onto shore. Davy Jones this time joined them it being the time he could go onto shore. The queen ran frantically though the jungle scared to death of being caught. Her dress dragged across the floor becoming muddy from the dirt.

---

Jack climbed up the banister of the ship his dagger in his mouth. Will followed pursuit hurrying through the window. They lifted their swords realizing that they were in a room. They walked out of the room and down the hall to where a man sat chained to a wall his fresh wounds still bleeding. Will held in a deep breath.

"Father?" he gasped before running into the room and looking down at the man. Jack sighed looking at his former colleague Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Will?" Bootstrap Bill said looking up at his son, "what… are you doing here?"

"We have come to set free Meira… and you," he said breaking the chains with his sword. Will's father's arms dropped to his side.

"Find Meira… you cannot save me," he said looking down at the ground, "I am damned and so I will never be saved unless you destroy the heart of the man that holds me prisoner."

"I will father trust me I will once we get Meira," he said touching his fathers shoulder, "I'll be back…"

"Will let's go. Bootstrap," Jack said bowing his head in respect. Bootstrap swallowed before following pursuit.

"Sparrow," Bootstrap said as he watched his son run off with Jack, "Jack…"

"Yes?" Jack said stopping and looking at the sad looking man.

"She is on the bottom floor third door to the right. I think she is alright but I don't know," he said before Jack nodded and took off running down the staircase. He found the room Bootstrap was talking about it and looked through a hole to see Meira on the ground. Jack and Will kicked down the door. Meira turned her head looking pale. Jack fell to his knees stroking her hair.

"Jack?" she said in a weak voice.

"It's alright love," he said lifting her into his arms. He jumped up into the air running out the door with Will. Two men sat in their way. All four looked in shock. Will quickly pulled out his moves taking Jack's sword so he could do it two handedly. Jack stood back watching holding Meira whose arms curled around his neck. Once they knocked both men out they quickly ran up the stairs. They heard men running up the stairs behind them and knew that they had to either fight or flight. Will and Jack looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Jack kissed her forehead before tossing her over the edge. She screamed plunging into the ocean. Will was next. Jack leaped over the edge swimming to Will and helping him swim Meira to shore. She coughed as they both walked her onto the island looking for the bloody boat. Will went running for help while Jack watched over Meira. She laid there looking up at him.

"Promsie you'll stay with me," she said grabbing his hand. He looked down at her with a smile and nodded.

"Ye don't have to ask me, ye should know yer all I live for… that I would die just to hold ye to stay with you. Some how I'll show ye that ye be my night sky. I am always going to be right beside ye," Jack said looking down at her and then up praying that someone would hurry. She didn't look so good, she didn't look good at all.

Authors note: Well I decided that either the next chapter or in Two chapters at the most that I will write the finishing chapter. If "ye" would like to contribute any ideas I am open. I have an idea of what I want to do but extra ideas never hurt anyone right? I am sorry this wasn't my best chapter yet… and that it was so short only four pages yuck! I know I have written longer ones and I have also written shorter ones. Now I have a horse and not much time to write but I am making an effort to get other chapters for other stories done lol. Thanks for reading!


	25. A twist of fate

Authors note- Sorry it has taken me so long to write a new chapter, so I am gunna go at it once more. Thanks you guys for your wonderful reviews you all rock!

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Carribean and I sadly do not own Jack Sparrow or Will… and none of the others either other then plot, and Meira and the queen yadda yadda yadda.

Chapter 25: The twist of fate

"I bet… you say that to all the girls," Meira tried to joke before coughing her wet hair clinging to the sides of her face. Jack just looked down at her swallowing nervously. He had never felt for anyone the way he did for her.

"No one but ye love. But I have always had the hearts of woman," he joked making her smile she rested in his lap while he looked up. She touched his face making him look back down at her.

"Your not so bad after all I guess I was wrong about you," she joked softly her voice breaking in and out, "you can add my heart to your collection of hearts."

"I threw me collection away the moment I met you, I was saving that spot for yer heart and yer's alone," he said smiling down at her, "ye be makin' me sound like a baby though, enough girly stuff ye be alright Meira. We are gunna have to be doin' this by ourselves I s'pose."

"Do you think we'll make it? Do you even know where we are going?" she coughed as he stood up pulling her to his side. Her arm wrapped around his neck and his around her waist before they trailed down the sandy beach leaving nothing but their foot prints.

"I'll be damned if we don't," Jack said pulling her up closer to his side.

"And damned ye'll be," a familiar voice said walking out of the jungle making Jack swallow and turn around slowly.

"Oh Davy Jones my ol' mate," Jack said trying to give off a charming smile. Meira swallowed nervously before gripping a handful of his wet sleeve as more and more of his crewmen walked out, "how be the weather?"

"Ye can try and talk yer way outta tis one, but I guarantee ye wont," Davy Jones said stepping forward, "Miss Meira how lovely to see ye up and moving. It seems to be the sunshine be doin' ye justice."

"I wouldn't be doin' that," Davy laughed as Jack reached for his sword realizing it wasn't there.

"Damn you Will," Jack said backing up slowly as Meira did to swallowing as he placed her behind him, "how about me for her."

"Sounds like a pretty fair trade perhaps," Davy said playing with his chin and the tentacle like things on his chin. Jack went to walk forward but Meira's hands gripped at his chest and pulled him back into hers. He turned around to look at her, her lips trembled and her blue eyes sang with fear. His hand fell to her face as he pushed some of her fire red hair from her face.

"Please don't," Meira said swallowing nervously. He just smiled at her as if everything would be alright before leaving the most gentle kiss a man could leave the one he loved.

"I've never loved anyone Meira, and ye gave me a feeling that I never wanted… and wish I always had. I would never have died for anyone and so now I make the biggest sacrifice of all… to live an eternity and more damned for the rest of my unnatural life so that the one I love can live life. The life of a pirate's mate is not one for ye, ye deserve the world… and being a queen means having ta world, who was I t' think taking ye from that would be better?" Jack said looking at her touching her face memorizing the feel of her skin.

"Who are you to say that giving me the world is what I want? I don't want a world that doesn't have you in it," Meira said gripping his shirt while looking up into his eyes, "I never wanted to be a queen, I never wanted to be the daughter of a pirate, I never wanted to love a man who could look me in the eyes and think that I'd live a better life without him. But sometimes that's how it goes I suppose, but that doesn't mean we can just walk away… I never thought that a pirate could be a great father, or a great lover. Jack Sparrow I swear I'd rather live no life with you then live life without you."

"Damn you woman," he said pulling her close into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his waist as his head rested on hers.

"Enough of the humanly emotions, I never thought Jack Sparrow to be such a girl," Davy Jones laughed before another one of his men walked out with a struggling woman.

"Mother," Meira gasped. The queen stopped moving when she saw Meira in the arms of Jack Sparrow, she was still alive, "let her go!"

"Now Meira what makes a bright girl like ye, be so stupid?" Davy Jones asked, "why would I release the one who did this to me?"

"Release 'er Davy," a familiar voice said walking up from behind.

"Will," Meira said still clinging to Jack's shirt.

"Barbossa," the queen said softly watching the man standing beside Will. Behind them was the rest of the crew. Without any warning Davy Jones clutched at his chest before looking at Barbossa. Barbossa lifted up his hands to show they were free of nothing. He looked over one and saw blood dripping at Will's feet, the source of the blood came from Will's father.

"That's for my father," Will said making Barbossa look to Will.

"That never be apart of thee plan," Barbossa said looking to the captain of the dead crew.

"It was apart of mine all along," Will said stabbing the heart with a knife once again. Davy Jones lifted his hand from his chest to find blood staining his clammy hands. Blood squirted out from a hole in his chest. Everyone backed up as the black blood turned to acid on the floor, Will dropped the heart gripping his hand as it bubbled. Davy Jones screamed grabbing the queen from his first mate's arms and looked at her. Everyone went to run to her rescue, but stopped when he just looked at her. A look of sadness and compassion rested in the queens eyes.

"You left me remember? I begged you not to leave," she said looking up into the watery eyes of the heartless creature. The heart that laid on the ground slowly began to stop beating.

"You could have waited," he murmured touching her face. Though the blood on his hand stung her face she only flinched, but did not pull away.

"You always had to be right. What made you think that you could just take someone's life and push it around? I let my heart right in your hands, and you stole my every dream and crushed my plans… I never even knew I had a choice, and what happened was what happens when the only one I knew was telling me I can't. And I found real love Dave… and it took me awhile to find out I could run and when I did I was gone. Can you really blame me?" she said a tear falling from each eye.

"I'm sorry," he said before falling to the floor his body turning to water and splashing upon the hot sandy floor. The queen stepped back as the water soiled the land darkening it. Barbossa ran to her pulling her into his arms. She pushed away from him looking at him with anger, she pushed pass him pulling her daughter from Jack and hugging her.

"Mother," Meira said softly as she gripped her mother, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's going to be alright now, I'm going to take you home," the queen said looking at Barbossa before he understood what she wanted.

"I don't want to go," Meira said struggling against her mother, "I want…"

"It doesn't matter we will talk about it later," the queen said walking past Barbossa with her arms around her daughter, "I must have a discussion with your father. Please take her back to the ship."

"Yes ma'm," one of the men said taking them to the hidden boat. In groups they all made their way back to the ship and made their way through the seas. Will knew his father would be fine now that Davy Jones was finally gone, they made their way to where the ship was slowly decaying and falling apart. Will quickly jumped aboard against Elizabeth's protests.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed hanging onto the rail as Will disappeared into the ship running to the room his father laid torn and battered. Will's father looked up at his son who had busted through the door.

"Will?" he asked looking at his own battered humanly flesh.

"Yes, I'm here… I've come for you," Will said grabbing his father and helping him up. The two made their way up the stairs to find the ship half submerged beneath the surface of the ocean and water poured down the staircase nearly knocking them over. They made their way through and abandoned the ship trying to swim as fast and hard as possible the suction trying to drag them to into the depths of the ocean with the remains of the ghostly ship. Jack Sparrow and Gibbs climbed down into a small rowboat trying to meet the boys half way. Once they reached the Turner's they helped them into the boat and rowed back to the giant ship. Elizabeth ignoring her anger couldn't help but leap into her lovers arms. Will led his father bellow deck into a warm cozy room where he could be cared for.

--

"She be me daughter also," Barbossa argued with the queen who was drying her hair. The captain's cabin was lit with many candles sending an eerie glow.

"Only for a couple of months. Where were you for the last seventeen years of her life hmmm?" the queen asked still drying her hair with a towel.

"Thinkin' bout her… and ye," he said slamming his fist on the table, "but ye forget though I be a pirate I still have a heart."

"Then you had a funny way of showing it. You may have a heart 'captain' Barbossa, but it is cold and dark and you will hurt her and disappoint her," the queen said dropping her arms still holding the damped towel.

" Ye forget so do ye, that makes us two peas in a pod my dear," he said walking around the table so he could face her, "ye be as boneless as a jellied fish to afraid to stand up for what ye really want… and afraid to let yer daughter be like her father or worst her mother."

"How dare you," she said throwing the towel at him. He grabbed the towel from his shoulder and slammed it and his fist into the table.

"Too long have I been yearning for ye," he said touching her face. She pulled away and backed up, "too long had I wanted to know me own daughter. A life of a pirate is a long one, and I've finally gotten to know me daughter. She is an amazing young woman, and I love her like I love ye. We've had such an amazing time Bell."

"I haven't heard that nickname for a long time," the queen paused looking at the ground before looking up at him with such softness and seriousness, "let me take her home, let her remember you the way she does. Let her remember the love she had the way she had it, before you both disappoint her. You don't understand the heart ache you put me through Barbossa… and I can't watch her go through it. I wish you would have disappeared and left me with the memories she has now. Leave her this time because I ask you to so she can remember you as a good man. Let me have my daughter back, I don't want her back in pieces. Please… for me and all the pain you put me through, ease it with this one request."

"Yeah," he said after a soft mumble, "I'll take ye both back home. Your free to take her."

"Thank you," she said looking into his eyes before gently touching his face. She released her hand and walked past him, but the captain did not move… for the first time he had felt what it felt like to have a broken heart. He understood her pain. He sat down in a wooden chair staring out the window into the dark abandoned ocean. He grabbed the clear glass filled with wine and sipped it as the boat rocked to a melancholy song only his heart could hear. For the very first time a tiny tear fell from the mighty captains eye, he risked his life so he could once again live without his daughter.

--

"No!" Meira yelled pulling away from her mother, "I won't go back! I don't want to!"

"I'm your mother and you have to do what I say," the queen said as Meira shook her head no backing away slowly. She turned to run down the stairs to where Jack had been. The queen knew she would go to Jack, which is why she had a talk with Jack first.

--Flashback--

_"I will not tell her to go," Jack Sparrow said looking at the queen, "how could ye ask me to let go of the one I love? Are you daft?" _

_"No I'm not Jack this life is no life for a girl like her. She was raised with servants, to be treated as royalty, she is to be queen… how could you expect her to learn to live a different kind of life? She will get tired and regret it and you in the end for it Mr. Sparrow, and by then it will be too late for her. Do not take this from her. Do you not love her enough to let her go back to her way of life?" The queen asked fiddling with her dress._

_"I love her," Jack said more to himself then to her, "I wouldn't deny letting her leave she's been free to leave, milady. I will not stop her."_

_"That is not the problem, she is going to want to stay with you," the queen said knowing this was going in her favor._

_"Then let her stay," Jack said seriously, "let her make her own decision."_

_"I made my own decision when I was her age, and it brought me heart ache and regret. If only I had someone to take me away so I could have remembered him as a great man instead of the man who ruined me," the queen said looking at Jack, "let her remember this love of yours as what it is now. She will never forget it or you, and you can go on with your life. You must tell her to come with me Mr. Sparrow, you must let your love die the way it is so she can remember it and use it to make herself strong."_

_"I… can't," he said pacing thinking about what the woman was saying. He sat down in a chair looking at the back of his hands. He looked up into one of the many windows and saw a reflection of a scruffy dirty man with black hair and beads. It was that instant that he realized the queen was right all along, she belonged back where they had chandeliers, servants, grand meals, fancy wine, big dresses, beautiful gardens, lush green grass, and wealthy men, "alright." _

_"Thank you Mr. Sparrow it seems that you do have a heart," she said before turning and leaving to find her daughter._

-End of Flashback-

"Jack," she breathed opening the door to his room. He stood up at the sound of her voice.

"Meira," he said as she ran into his arms. His arms slowly wrapped around her as his chin rested on her head.

"My mother wants to take me away," she said softly into his chest. Her fingertips dug into his back a little.

"Maybe it's for the best," Jack said softly forcing himself to stay calm for her sake.

"But I don't want to go back," Meira said looking up at him her grip loosening a little.

"Sometimes what we want isn't always what is best for us," he said looking down at her, "you have the chance to be a queen, to have all the things any woman would dream of."

"But I wouldn't have you Jack," she said gripping his arms, "I don't want any of those things… I don't want to be queen."

"You don't know what your talking about Meira. Not to mention your being selfish Meira," he said pushing away from her looking at the ground as he faced the opposite direction of her.

"What are you talking about?" she said fast as she placed her hands on his arms laying her head on his chest. He just crossed his arms not looking at her reflection in the window.

"You have a chance to change the world," he said facing her, "that is more rewarding then some stupid random romance. Would you throw away your life for this?"

"Yes!" she yelled pushing him, "yes! Yes! YES!"

"Well I can't let you!" he yelled spinning around gripping her arms. She looked in shock as he peered down at her.

"Why?" she cried biting her lip before looking away from his eyes.

"Because with me there is nothing for you. You don't belong with me," he said touching her face.

"So… you don't love me anymore?" she cried slowly looking up at him. His heart nearly fell how did this happen to him? How did he ever fall in love? Just his luck he had many woman had been in his life and never had he fell in love, go figure the one girl he did was out of his reach and not meant to be his, "these lips no other girl will ever kiss, this heart will always feel like this. Only god could stop me loving you Meira. Only god could tell me not to, he brought you to me to make my life complete, and there is no girl who could take away my heart. God gave me a love strong enough to calm my heart and only he could stop me from loving. But sometimes when you love something you have to let it go."

"This isn't fair," she cried backing away, "I don't want… to be without you. But if your willing to let me go… then maybe its best."

"You should pack your things," he said walking out of the room. She sat on the bed before placing her head in her hands. She shook her head letting her long red hair glide over her shoulders catching her tears and absorbing them.

For days Meira would not come out of the room until they found land, they would make the rest of the way on land and cut through. The ship docked and the crew gathered to say their goodbyes, everyone that is except for Barbossa. Meira looked around and saw that the door to his room was open and knew he'd want to see her. She found her way to her fathers room where he stood by the window.

"Meira," he said softly before looking over at his daughter, "I'm very proud of ye. If anyone had told me that anyone would have a hold on me, I would say they were out of there minds. Speaking of crazy I be finding lately all I want all I need all the time is more of your love, I've never needed a fix like this before except from when I first me ye mother. To strong t' resist I don't know when t' quit, Ye be me daughter… and I just can't explain it. I guess I gotta be holdin' on easy as I let ye go, I'm goin' to tell ye how much I love ye though ye think ye already know. I never got to see ye when ye be a baby, but I loved ye from the moment I knew about you Meira. Yer beautiful from the outside in, go on take on tis whole world, but t' me ye always be me little girl. Your smile melted me heart of gold, and sometimes when ye be asleep I whisper I love ye at the moonlight by ye door. Chase yer dreams, but know that ye always have another home. Goodbye Meira."

"I love you too," she said giving him a big hug, "I'm going to miss me. Promise me you'll visit."

"I'll be around," he said releasing her when the queen appeared in the entrance way.

"Meira it's time," she said standing in the door frame. Meira walked out looking back at her father.

"Goodbye Barbossa," the queen said looking at him hesitating for a moment before shaking it off and shutting the door. The old man sighed before sitting into one of his chairs. Meira made her way down hugging all her friends. Anamaria had a hard time holding in her tears, and Elizabeth didn't do so well. Meira just squeezed Elizabeth's hands. Will gave her a hug so tight she thought she would faint. Last but not least was the famous captain Jack Sparrow.

"You say you don't want to hurt me don't want to see my tears, so why are you still standing here just watching me drown?" she asked after staring at each other for moments, "I guess there is nothing you can do or say since you'll break my heart any ways right? I guess I might as well take the pieces of me heart and be going."

"Not like this," he said grabbing her arm when she went to walk away, "it can't end like this."

"Why not?" she asked looking up at him, "your not making up your mind it's killing me and wasting time."

"I love you," he said softly but loud enough for her to hear it. She looked up at him, "I love ye, I do. But it has to be this way, it's better for you."

"Is that what you tell yourself to make you feel better?" she asked not letting herself cry in front of him, "to make the guilt disappear?"

"I have no reason to be feelin' guilty love, I'm be doin' what's best and right for ye," he said looking down at her with an emotionless stare, "but like I said before, when ye love somethin' ye should let it go."

"I don't understand," she said breaking her cool, "help me understand…"

"Welcome t' the real world we don't always understand," he said swallowing as she looked up at him with a hazy look in her eyes.

"Right," she said nodding a couple of times before looking at the ground.

"Why can't ye leave it the way it is?" he asked gripping her shoulders, "go and remember it for what it was."

"I don't know what it was anymore," she whispered as began tears threatening her eyes.

"Love Meira, it was love. There use to be a time I was alone on the sea and ye became the light on the dark side of me. The more I get of ye the stranger it feels Meira, and I haven't stopped loving you. There is so much a man can say, and yet ye remember my power, my pleasure, and me pain. Won't you tell me ye will let this be left the way it was. Let's remember the good times Meira, but do not leave with darkness shadowing what we had," he said his grip on her shoulders tightening. She bent up kissing him, he released her arms so she could touch his face.

"I'll always love you," she said a tear rolling down her cheek, "goodbye my lover."

"It maybe over but it won't stop there, I am here for ye… you touched my heart and soul, you changed me," he said before lowering his lips near her ears. She felt his breath on her neck and his nose nuzzling her hair, "close your eyes. When you close your eyes I will be with you. Always. Now go."

"Meira," the queen said making Meira open her eyes which had been shut. She nodded letting her hand fall from his face as she stumbled away her eyes pricking with a stinging sensation as she watched him over her shoulder. Jack Sparrow watched as she disappeared into the sea of people going along with their daily lives. No one moved as the carriage carted her away… far away.

"Goodbye my lover, my friend, you have been the one for me," Jack Sparrow said softly swallowing as his heart raced. No one said anything but slumped to their posts.

---

It had been weeks maybe a month and a half, and Meira sat in a garden full of singing birds. She had not smiled once since she had been home, she only thought of a love so painful. The queen watched her daughter from a window in the castle. Meira saw a man followed by a couple of men in uniform walk up. Meira stood and walked into the castle to get her mother. The queen glided down the stairs the way a queen did. She met Meira with a smile before placing her hand on her shoulders guiding her outside.

"Meira darling," the queen said smiling at her daughter.

"What is it mother?" Meira asked looking at her mother.

"You remember our laws right?" the queen said as the men walked up the stairs in a orderly fashion.

"Of course," Meira said looking at her mother curiously.

"Well then you remember that to become queen, you must be married to someone of some noble status," the queen said batting her eye lashes, "well… I've been planning a wedding for you. I know that this past month has been hard on you, all you've done is mope… so I thought I would wait until now to tell you. And that is your future husband."

"What? How could you!" Meira said looking from her mother to the men who walked through the doors stopping in front of them. A young man walked forth taking Meira's hand and kissed it. Meira looked at him then to her mother before turning and walking away. The queen sighed impatiently.

"Forgive my daughter she's been through a lot. Her father the king died, and then she was captured by pirates and made a slave… and much more," the queen said before turning her heels tapping against the cold marble floor. She made her way up stairs to where Meira lay on her bed, "Meira! Oh… Meira."

"I…" Meira's face was covered in tears as she sat up holding a necklace Jack had given her long ago.

"Oh Meira," her mother sighed before sitting down beside her daughter. She placed an arm around Meira and fell silent for a moment, "don't look back on the past my child, the past is meant to be in the past. Leave it bellow the depths honey, it wasn't meant to be."

"I know," Meira said wiping the tears away, "but I wanted it to be."

"I know how you feel. But at least it ended the way it did, now you can be who you were born to be," the queen said taking her daughters hand, "he is a gentle soul… just get to know him. He's the son of a well known very rich nobleman."

"Alright mother," Meira said taking a deep watery breath before stuffing the necklace under her pillow and standing up. The queen and Meira made their way down for tea in the garden. The young man was very polite, gentle, funny, and harmless. A real prince charming the guy Meira had dreamed of before she had met her dark and dangerous lover. Dinner that night was also pleasant, though she found him enjoyable she couldn't see herself marrying him.

For weeks it was the same way he would try to win her over, and she tried to let him. Invitations were sent out all over, the wedding ceremony would take place in the fall which was only a month and a half away. Meira became busy even though she wasn't always quite able to focus on the wedding details. Her heart cried out to be saved, but the rest of her muffled the screams.

---

Jack sat in a chair his feet on a table and a bottle of STRONG alcohol in his hand. He took another swig before tossing it at a wall. It had been two months almost two and a half. It sure hit him now that he realized she was really gone. The crew had split up Will and Elizabeth went back to Port Royal where they got married, Barbossa disappeared with his crew, and Jack traveled with Gibbs, Cotton, and Anamaria back to Tortuga where he spent his days sleeping alone, drinking, and looking for fights.

Jack stumbled down into the bar for another bottle. Gibbs watched his captain as he attempted to drown his sorrows. A man bumped into Jack making Jack throw the guy down. The man's friends jumped up grabbing their bottles before Anamaria rushed in between grabbing Jack off the guy and dragging him back into his room throwing him to the dank musty wooded floor.

"What be ye problem Jack! Get a hold of ye self!" Anamaria yelled slamming the door shut. He didn't say a word as he stumbled to get up. She handed him her bottle and he took a big drink, "we all miss her Jack, but she be gone and ter be no turnin' back. You told her to go, you did."

"I know that!" he yelled spinning around placing his hands to his head, "I know that."

"Then get to yer senses mate," she said softly, "stopping pretending to be alright when ye clearly aren't."

"I'm alone again I keep looking at her picture, and the way it was and could have been surrounds me. I will never get over watching her walk away. I've never been the kind to let me feelings show, I thought that being strong meant never losing my self control... but I guess I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain," he said trying to hold back tears, "to hell with my pride tonight I wanna cry. I know it's going to hurt bad before it gets better. I've never… loved Ana. Never, and then there was her and in all my years, never… ever, have I cried."

"Jack," she said as a tear fell from his eye to his nose. She just nodded understanding, "it's goin' ter be alrigh."

"The only way to end this agonizing pain is to die," he said before looking up at her, "would ye kill me?"

"Never!" Anamaria said angrily before backing up.

"Ana Jack!" Gibbs said busting through the door, "Jack… be ye cryin'?"

"Shut it ol' man," Anamaria said before glaring at him, "what be yer reason for bargin' in like tat?"

"Come with me down stairs," he said excitedly. Anamaria helped Jack stumble down stairs to see a smiling Will and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Will!" Anamaria said dropping the drunk Jack Sparrow.

"Hey," he said nearly falling to the ground, "what brings ye love birds all the way out here?"

"Second chances," Will said handing Jack something, "we have been talking about it, and by the looks of it, you want Meira back. Well we ran into Barbossa on our honey moon and Meira never got a real chance to decide. Now she has had a taste of her world again, let's go make a visit."

"She be better off where she at mate," Jack said unrolling the paper announcing the engagement of Meira and some royal guy. Jack's face went red.

"Jack…" Elizabeth began before she was interrupted.

"Let's go," Jack said to Anamaria, "we may make it in time if we leave now."

"Let's get moving," Elizabeth said to the rest of the crew before running they ran out the door. Barbossa sat waiting with the giant ship.

"Welcome back Mr. Sparrow," Barbossa said nodding to the drunk Jack Sparrow, "good to see ye be puttin' yer time to good use."

"Ai, well we all got ter be doin' somethin' we fancy," Jack said staggering a little, "mine is just a little woozier."

"And smellier," Elizabeth laughed walking past him.

"Easy for ye to say… rum killer," he mumbled before walking on board. Once fully ready they made their way off.

---

It was the day of the wedding and Meira sat in her room as people her mother paid dressed her up. They did her hair in the most beautiful way to match the beautiful white dress decorated with beautiful crystal sequins and her beautiful very large diamond necklace that covered most of her neck. She stared at herself in the mirror while the three woman were working on her. She could hear music bellow and the sound of people. They were probably mingling while talking of the bride and groom to be, what kind of queen she will be as they sip at expensive wine.

"You look beautiful princess I mean queen Meira," one of the ladies said as she applied some final touches to Meira's face, "you make an amazing bride and you will be…"

"An amazing queen," the groom said sitting in the door way making Meira jump. He was not the most handsome man, but he had attractive features.

"It is bad luck you know," she said not looking at him, "to see the… bride, before the wedding."

"We won't need luck Meira, luck is for those who don't know love," he said before turning and walking away. Meira bit her lip before looking down at her lap ignoring the folds and ruffles of her beautiful dress. The music began and got louder which was her sign to get out there.

Will stood by the door as the other snuck into seats. Elizabeth smiled making sure to lock all the doors other then the ones Meira was to come through, all the guards were out side. Jack wanted to make a dramatic entrance as usual, and after chugging a glass of wine he got into place. The music stopped and the trumpets began to play signifying that Meira was about to come out. The door opened very slowly as little girls with baskets tossed white and red pedals from beautifully woven basket. Beautiful maidens walked out slowly also getting everyone owing and awing. Then finally Meira in the magnificent dress, everyone gasped and grew silent as she walked down. There was no smile on the brides face, but no one noticed. The beautiful diamond crown held a silky vale that matched her dress and ten foot long train that followed behind her. Her heart beat wildly as she walked down the aisle, with each step her heart began to thump harder. Everyone gasped when she stopped for a moment clutching at her heart.

'It's going to burst out of me chest," Meira thought swallowing as she began breathing extremely hard. Meira stepped forward closing her eyes ignoring her hearts protest. Jack smiled though he could not see her face he saw her pause a moment and that was enough to give him hope again. Meira made her way to the alter and slowly peered up at her soon to be husband. Jack couldn't wait for the priest to start speaking, he burst through the doors.

"I do! I object! Right here!" Jack said standing there at the end of the walk way.

"Jack?" Meira asked softly before her friends stood up, "Will? Elizabeth? Gibbs and Anamaria?"

"We haven't even started yet," the old man said to Jack.

"No offense father but I don't give a rats belly," Jack said walking down the walk way, "I object, I protest, I say no, I…"

"Walked away," Meira said walking down the steps of the alter to meet Jack. Everyone gasped and the queen stood up in protest, "I'll be right back and then we'll get married."

"Meira," Jack said as she pushed him out the doors. Guards came running down the hall towards them.

"I could let them take you," Meira said glaring at him.

"You could," he said dipping his head in agreement, "Hey! I'm over here! Come get me…"

"Shut up!" she yelled a whisper before placing her hand over his mouth and plunging him through a door. She slammed the door shut before leaning against it breathing heavy.

"I woke up early this morning with the moon shining bright, I pulled the covers over me head and tried to get some sleep… but thoughts of us kept keeping me awake. And while ye found yourself in someone else's arms I've been trying my best to get along, but that's okay I guess there just isn't anything left to say right?" he said looking at down at her calmly.

"How dare you just walk into my life out of the blue when I am about to make something of myself, that something you told me to become. And… every night I try to sleep out all the ruins that my emotions left, but every time I closed my eyes I saw you. I guess I am feeling just a little tired of this and all the baggage that seems to still exist. It seems the only blessing I have left to my name is not knowing what we could have been, what we should have been," she said looking up at him trying to hold an angry face though her eyes held all the sadness in the world, "so take your freedom, take your space, and take your reasons but you will think of me. We have nothing left anymore, in fact… I feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me."

"Someday I'm going to run across yer mind, but don't worry I'll be fine… I will be just alright," Jack said stepping forward making her back up.

"While your sleeping with your pride wishing I could hold you tight, I will be over you and on with my life," she said backing up as he stepped forward. He grabbed her hand putting a locket on her palm.

"Take yer memories I don't need them," he said turning to walk away before she spoke up making him freeze. It was pitch black in the room, the black curtains blocked any light from the outside world.

"You know I use to ask my self who is going to hold me each night, when I am feeling alone? Who is going to show me the light? Cause I need to know… with all the things we've got how could love just stop? I asked you to tell me, to help me understand. All our friends and all our memories tell me how do we sort them out? What's yours is yours and what is mine is mine… is that all that is left now? Somebody help me understand why am I not apart of his plan, and why you don't need me anymore? Help me understand why I still want to be where you are, even though I know in my heart that you don't hold me in yours anymore?" she said tears forming in her eyes as her hands flattened on the wall. Jack did not turn to face her he just stood there, "so tell me at least… why now? Tell me!"

"I don't know," he said getting ready to walk forward. He made it to the door before she said something.

"I was right there beside you all summer, and then I woke up to find it was gone. This month saw a month of tears and thanking god you weren't hear to see me like that. It's hard to not find it a little bitter sweet, looking back on all of that it's nice to believe that the ocean reminds you of me. I hoped when you thought of the ocean you thought of my favorite color, when you thought of happiness you thought of my head on your chest, thought of my hand in yours, and the necklace of yours I wear, and when you look at the ocean I hope you think of me," Meira said tears in her voice.

"Every minute," he said still not looking at her, "I thought of ye every minute… in-between drinks, in-between breaths, in-between hatin' myself, in-between hating… you."

"Why?" she asked bringing her hand to her mouth hoping to hide the sobs.

"I don't know," he said turning towards her. He walked to her, "I thought it was best for you Meira."

"You were wrong!" she yelled at him. He looked away again making her angry that he wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"No I wasn't," he said getting ready to turn around again.

"Look at me… look at me!" she yelled hitting him in the chest with her hands. He turned grabbing her and gently slammed her up against the wall. His heart was racing and he breathed fast as he looked her in the eyes. They seemed frozen a moment as he watched her eyes. His lips quickly found hers as her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms went around her waist as he pulled her off the wall landing on the floor. She pulled off the crown as he un did the back of her dress leaving trails of kisses down her neck. He slowly peeled the dress from skin. The dress landed beside them with a heavy plop as she unfastened his pants while he took off his shirt. The warmth of his skin on hers sent chills through her body, and the way he moved between her legs tremble. It felt like forever since they had been one. His hands held onto hers holding them above her head. She smiled as he kissed her neck some more, he released her hands to touch her body as he kissed down her stomach. When he stopped she looked at him curiously, "what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be here for ye, I'll be a man of me word… speak the language in a voice that ye have never heard. I want to sleep with ye forever, and I want to die in ye arms… in a cabin in a meadow where wild bees swarm. I want to honor yer mother, and I wanna learn from yer pa, I want to steal yer attention like a bad outlaw. I want to stand out in a crowd for ye, a man among men. I want to make your world better then it's ever been," he said touching her face.

"You already have," she said smiling up at him.

"We'll follow the rainbow where ever the four winds blow, and there'll be a new day comin' yer way," he said kissing her nose, "I'm going to be here for you from now on, you've been stretched to the limits but it's aright now. I am going to make you this promise, if there is life after this I am going to be there to meet you with a warm wet kiss. I'm going to love you like nobody loves you, and I'll earn your trust while making memories of us. Because I love you."

"I love you too," she said kissing him with such passion she thought she'd never go cold again.

---

"Where is my daughter?" the queen asked angrily. Barbossa just shrugged and gave a smug smile. This irritated the queen even more, "don't play games with me Barbossa. Incase you haven't noticed… she is supposed to be getting married."

"Oh I don't tink they'll be getting' married," Barbossa said leaning up against a door frame.

"What does that mean?" the queen asked in frustration, "that means they be in a room and haven't come out in awhile. They be doin' what people who are in love do. Do ye remember what that is like? To be in love?"

"I remember it was nothing but heart ache," the queen said giving him a bone chilling look.

"What be makin' ye so mad?" he said shutting the door behind him.

"The fact that you stole my daughter isn't enough for you? And now you have crashed her wedding, she cannot be queen unless she is to marry a man of noble status," the queen said clenching her fist and speaking with speed.

"And why be that?" Barbossa asked with sarcasm.

"Because it is custom, it is the rules," the queen said trying to figure out an answer.

"Rules are meant ter be broken me dear," Barbossa said smiling at her, "ye make the rules your royalty. Besides what ye really be mad about is ye and I. Ye were me only love, the only one for me. Do ye remember those days there was a fire down in our soul, the whole world had to stand still and turn around us cause that be the deal, and how those nights were blowing like the wind when I was all yer's and ye be all mine, and we were in love. I can still see ye when I sleep, I still remember ye with yer hair in the wind with that crazy grin, back when dreams were to young to die. We were in love, I know it sounds crazy, but lets find away to bring back the days when our hearts were forever young and we were in love."

"You tossed me off your ship after you got what you wanted," the queen said walking up to him with anger her hands clenching at her dress.

"I did it for ye," he said catching her off guard. She looked at him before he finally explained, "I did it to free ye. Ye can kill him by stabbing his heart, only if the one who made it tat way is there to once again bring it's armor down. Ye be the one to break his heart, so ye had to be there for him to once again be weak. Stabbing the heart alone would not do it. I do love thee."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she said a tear falling down her cheek.

"Because the effect wouldn't be thee same," Barbossa said looking at her with passion and love, "I meant every word I said to ye. Letting ye do that was the hardest thing I ever had ter do. But I did it for ye, and our daughter."

"Why do you do this to me?" she cried placing a hand to her mouth.

"Don't cry," he said taking her hand and kissing it, "just dance with me. Just tell me ye love me."

"I can't…" she said before looking up at him, "I can't… say no. I do love you, I just am scared to. What about Meira and her wedding?"

"Why do ye have to leave position of queen? Ye still be the queen as long as ye feel alright to be, and ye've already been married and be a widow so marrying again is not against yer laws. Then we can change that law and Meira can marry Jack when yer ready to have a simple life with me," Barbossa said touching her face.

"Your right," she said looking up at him, "let's do it."

"Really ye mean it?" he asked his hand still on her face. She shook her head yes before taking his hand in hers. Together they went to unannounced the marriage. Jack and Meira found their way out of the room and Barbossa and the queen explained to them the plan. Everything was in order, and they were all ready to begin their new lives together. Meira traveled around with Jack for awhile, along with their crew of misfits until the day would come when they would take over and rule England.

Arg that be the end matey

Authors note- That be the end for now folks I am trying to finish all my stories up I've left them all unattended to. There has been a guy in my life distracting my attention since my horse has died, who was distracting me all the time as well. So I am back trying to finish things up, so at least I got this one finished it took me awhile. Sorry if the ending wasn't the greatest, I might make it longer in the future!


End file.
